Beyond the Frozen Sky
by Kyto Touche
Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up in the guild at such a young age? (GrayLu-NaLi) *Hiatus- Read Profile for more Info*
1. Ichi

**So! What's up? I hope you like this fanfic :3**

* * *

**Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up at the guild at such a young age?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

A petite blonde girl found herself standing in front of a large wooden building. Her ragged clothes were hanging loosely from her body as if she was wearing a potato sack instead of the beautiful brown dress it use to be. One of her feet was bare with many bruises and scratches while the other was surrounded with a sandal that looked like it was going to rip apart at any moment. Her fairly toned face was a massive swamp of dirt and bruises. Her eyes were red from the tears she had shed. Her skin had been pale from the hunger she had suffered from and her beautiful blonde locks of hair were covered in dirt.

She clenched her tiny hands into fists and made her way inside the building. She slowly opened the door and walked inside. From what she knows, this should be the guild 'Fairy Tail'. She felt eyes on her and she could hear faint whispers of the guild members such as _'who is she?'_or _'not another brat' _or _'she looks familiar'._

The little girl ignored everything and looked around as if looking for something... or someone. Her eyes that were full of hope suddenly saddened when she couldn't find who she was looking for. She turned around and was about to leave when someone suddenly stopped in front of her.

''Hello, may I help you?'' A certain female in armor asked. she had beautiful scarlet hair that was tied in a pony tail behind her back and she was wearing weird looking armor. She seemed to be a 1 or 2 years older than her. The blonde stared at the girl for a little while, thinking whether she should tell the girl or just leave. She went with telling her because she needed to find that person quickly.

''Yes...'' The blonde said quietly. Her voice was shaky. ''D-do you know where I could find a small man with white hair and a mustache? I think his name was.. Makoriv.''

''Oh you mean Master Makarov?'' The scarlet head asked. The blonde merely nodded. ''He's in his office right now. Follow me and I'll take you to him.'' She said smiling at her.

''Thanks.'' The blonde said then stood still till the scarlet head took the lead towards his office.

''You're welcome, also you can call me Erza.'' The blonde nodded again and continued following towards a staircase in which they climbed until they reached a wooden door that had the writing '**MAKAROV**' on it. Erza gently curled her hand into a fist and knocked on the door. After a little while the door opened revealing a tiny man, probably the same size as the blonde, playing with his mustache.

''Hello Erza, how may I help you today child?'' He asked then noticed the blonde standing next to her. ''And who's your friend?''

''I still don't know. She arrived at the guild a few minutes ago and asked to see you.'' Erza explained. The master nodded and turned towards the blonde.

''How may I help you child?'' He asked finding her face quiet familiar. The blonde looked up for a moment before she broke down into sobs.

Panicking, the old man quickly ordered Erza to comfort her in some manner so the armored woman quickly grabbed her into a tight hug. It was really tight and almost suffocating for the blonde but she still appreciated it and began crying onto Erza's shoulders.

After a few minutes of the blonde sobbing, Erza patting her on the back and Makarov standing there confused, she stopped and broke the hug looking at the master.

''S-sorry about that...'' She apologized bowing her head slowly then pulling it back up facing him again.

''That's fine child.'' He replied with a sympathetic look on his face. Lucy took in a deep breath and started explaining why she was there. The master's eyes widened and a massive wave of emotions hit his face. Nostalgia and sorrow seemed to be the ones with the highest presence.

''I-I see...'' He mumbled under his breath then looked over to Erza. ''Erza, you're in charge of her for the time being. Please take care for now.'' He pleaded and Erza nodded and looked back at the blonde.

''May I please know you're name?'' She asked.

''L-Lucy...'' She replied facing Erza again. Erza smiled and then looked at her Master. He seemed to be in deep thought with a distant look in his eyes.

''Master...'' Erza called out but he didn't reply. ''Master...'' She tried again but it still didn't work. She decided she was done with the verbal calls and decided to go physical. She put both her hands on his shoulders and began shaking him. When he got back to reality she stopped and he shook his head to shake off the dizziness.

''Oh sorry my child, what is it that you want?''

''Will she join the Guild?'' She asked.

''I don't know...'' He answered, he turned to face her. ''Do you want to join the guild?'' He asked. The blonde thought for a moment and then nodded.

''If it wouldn't be a problem...'' She answered. The master nodded his head then went back into his office. He walked up to his desk and pulled out a magic stamp from one of the drawers then he walked back towards Lucy.

''Where would you like your guild mark?'' He asked. The blonde gave a little thought and then pointed to the top of her right hand.

''Colour?'' He asked, she gave it another little thought and then answered.

''Pink please.''

''Okay give me your hand.'' He said and then pulled her hand towards him. He pulled the stamper out of its case and then stamped the top of her right hand. ''Lucy... Welcome to Fairy Tail!'' He exclaimed, a gentle smile on his face.

Lucy nodded and then smiled back at him. ''Thank you.'' She said bowing her head.

''Well if we're done here...'' Erza began looking at master waiting for approval. When he nodded she continued talking. ''I'll take you to my house and you can stay for as long as you want!'' Erza said smiling cheerfully at the blonde.

''N-No I c-ca-'' But before she could finish Erza cut her off.

''Oh come on! Please! I've been dying to have a room mate! Also it will be fun being friends with a girl. Most my other friends are males.'' Erza insisted.

Lucy sighed before nodding her head in defeat. They both started making their way down stairs towards the guild entrance. The guild members were still asking questions but none of them seemed to be answered so they just shrugged it off and went back to their 'party' mood.

Makarov saw the 2 girls leave the guild and then thought to himself. _She looks just like you... Layla._

When Erza and Lucy were out of the guild building, Erza started making her way towards Fairy Hills with Lucy following slowly beside her. She gave a quick side glance to the blonde walking (limping) beside her with her head held low. A worried look made it's way to Erza's face when she wondered why she was limping, but then took a closer look at Lucy's feet and noticed they were bruised with cuts on them.

Erza thought quickly and then curled her right hand while slammed her it with her left palm. She decided to use her magic to help out. She stopped and looked over to Lucy who also seemed to stop. The blonde raised an eyebrow and then Erza began taking off her shoes. When she was finished she handed them over to Lucy.

''Here use them.'' Erza said handing them over to the blonde. Lucy eyed them and then looked back at Erza who had a sincere smile on her face.

''I-I can't... They're yours..'' Lucy replied. She wanted to wear those shoes so badly and finally lessen the pain on her feet but she couldn't take them.

''It's fine..'' Erza replied and then used her magic to re-quip new shoes on. ''..I have more.''

Lucy smiled happily and then took them, thanking Erza in the process with a hug and then wearing them. The pain on her feet lessened by a whole lot because of how soft the shoes felt compared to the harsh, stone-filled ground.

They resumed their walk towards Fairy Hills again in total silence. It wasn't the kind of silence you would enjoy and it wasn't comfortable either so Erza decided to break it into something fun.

''Well, since we're going to be room mates, we should get to know each other!'' Erza exclaimed. ''I'll start!''

The blonde lifted her head and glanced at the scarlet knight.

''My name is Erza. I'm 13 years old. I'm a mage and my magic is re-quipping, it is also called 'The Knight' and my favorite colour is blue.'' **(See what I did there? hehehehehe)**

''Well I guess it's my turn.'' Lucy murmured, her voice lacking enthusiasm. ''My name is Lucy. I'm 11 years old. I'm a mage as well and my magic is Celestial Spirit Magic. My favorite colour is pink.'' **(No! not because of Natsu!)**

''Cool! Celestial Spirit Magic?! That's so rare! Do you have any keys?'' Erza asked trying to lighten up the mood by saying positive things to her.

''Yep!'' Lucy smiled excitedly.

''Which ones? I heard they're really rare to find!''

''Well...'' She took out a key ring from from her wrinkled sac-like dress and showed them to her. ''I have Cancer the Crab, Aquarius the Mermaid, The Lyre Lyra and The clock Horologium.'' She explained to Erza. The blonde mage was beyond happy that someone was interested in her Magic. Usually people don't care or they put her down when they hear that she can use magic... Then again, the only people who knew about her magic were her and her mother... and the rest were servants who served under her father, so it was only natural that they didn't bring the conversation up...

''WOW!'' Erza exclaimed with her eyes wide open. ''You already have 2 golden keys? I heard there are only 12 of them across the entire world and you already have 2! How amazing is that!''

''I know!'' Lucy replied a very happy and cheerful smile spread across her face, forgetting the whole reason why she went to the guild to begin with and enjoying her time with Erza. ''But they're not mine. My mother was a Celestial Spirit Mage as well and she gave them to me!''

Erza didn't need to ask why. She was there when Lucy was talking to Master Makarov and she heard every detail. Very sad. It kind of reminded her of her own past... and... _them.. _

_''Scarlet... The colour of your hair... That way I'll never forget...''_

_'ERZA! This isn't the time for this!' _Erza shook her head to get rid of the thought and then come back to reality.

''A-are you okay?'' Lucy asked worriedly noticing her friend's weird behavior.

''Oh... it's nothing... don't worry...'' Erza said giving her an assuring smile before stopping in front of a 3-story building. ''We're here!'' Erza said pointing towards it.

The building was coloured creamy white and every edge had bricks sticking out. Lucy wasn't sure if it was meant to be like this or it was some other weird reason, but it complimented its looks in a nice way. There were many windows and its location is in the middle of a huge field that had very few trees in it yet it was a healthy shade of green.

They both made their way inside and started climbing up the stairs. A few girls were present and they simply waved at Erza who waved back with a smile on her face. They climbed up to the 3rd floor where Erza's room was and walked inside.

Erza's room was neat. It didn't have a lot of furniture yet it looked really warm and cosy. She had a queen sized bed, a wardrobe, her own bathroom, a fish tank **(Weird huh?) **and a few other things such as a couch, TV and a small kitchen which contained a dining table with 2 chairs, a medium sized fridge, a few drawers and cupboards and a bench.

''Make yourself at home!'' Erza announced walking towards her bed and then sitting on it. She noticed that Lucy wasn't moving. She was just looking around, gazing at her surroundings. Erza took a peek at Lucy's clothes and realized that they weren't... right... nor was her hair... or anything for that matter.

''Lucy... If you want you can have a bath in the bathroom, I'll prepare something for us to eat, you must be starving!'' Erza exclaimed as she made her way to the kitchen and taking a few things out of the fridge.

''T-thanks... but I don't have anything to change into..''

''You can borrow some of my clothes. The closet is there so feel free to wear whatever you like.''

''Thanks... Again...'' Lucy said and made her way to Erza's closet. She was surprised at how many clothes the girl had. For a re-quip mage you would expect her to have a small amount of clothes while the rest is stashed in that little world they hide their stuff in. Shrugging the thought off she took out a simple t-shirt and knee-high skirt and headed to the bathroom.

She sealed the lid on the bathtub and began filling it with hot water. While she was doing so she took off her 'clothes' and looked into a mirror.

She.

Was.

A.

Mess.

Her hair was like a bird's next filled with dirt and... sticks?. Her body was bruised everywhere, her eyes were red and her legs had many cuts on them. She was surprised she was even alive after what had happened.

She noticed the bathtub had filled up so she decided to dive in. She walked up to it and got inside it slowly so the water doesn't rise too quickly, and also because the water was fire-hot so she wanted to adjust the heat as she went down.

Once she was fully inside it she let out a sigh of relief. The warm water felt great against her dry skin. The last time she had a shower was 3 days ago before the _'incident' _happened. She felt all the dirt being released from her skin. Once she was sure that happened she quickly sunk her head below the water to wash up her hair.

After a few scrubs here and there, and wincing every time she touched a wound or a scratch on her body, she stood up from the bathtub and walked over to mat on the ground and looked at herself in the mirror again.

She looked a LOT better. She was about to dry herself when she realized there was nothing for her to dry herself with.

''Uhm... E-Erza..'' Lucy called out.

''Yes? is there a problem?'' She replied making her way to the bathroom door, standing outside it while leaning her head in so she can communicate easily.

''Uhm, kinda... Where are your towels?''

''Oh I put them in that cupboard above the sink.'' Erza answered. Lucy walked up to the sink, stood on her tippy-toes and opened the cupboard. There was a stack of towels inside it. She pulled one and began drying herself. Once she was done, she put on her clothes and walked outside to be welcomed by the fresh smell of spaghetti and meatballs.

''MmMmMMMMmmm'' Lucy said absorbing the scent as she walked over towards it. She found Erza sitting on a dinning table eating a cheesecake while the other side had a plate with spaghetti and meatballs... the aroma source. She walked up to it and sat down. She gave a questioning look to Erza and pointed to the plate then herself. Erza nodded. Lucy lifted up her fork and began eating slowly. She still had table manners since her family dug them into her head like a nail.

''Wow Erza, your such a good cook!'' Lucy exclaimed as her eyes sparkled with delight when she tasted her food.

''Thanks.'' Erza replied, slightly blushing.

The rest of dinner was pretty much Erza asking questions while Lucy answering them. Lucy finished eating and walked up to the sink to clean her dish. When she was done Erza called her over and told her that they will visit the guild again for a few hours before heading back here to sleep. Lucy nodded and then they both left Fairy Hills and headed towards the guild.

* * *

_So a new girl joined the guild? _Gray wondered while sitting on a bar stool in front of the counter eating crushed ice. He was sitting in his usual blue underwear not even feeling the breeze that swayed inside the guild. Despite the fact that the guild was extremely loud it wasn't hard for him to daydream as if he was sitting in a peaceful place... _Alone._

Too deep in his thoughts he didn't realize the guild doors opening revealing the new blonde girl and Erza. The blonde again heard the guild's whispers and felt their stares on her so she quickly hid behind Erza. Erza took note of that and turned around comforting the girl.

''Don't worry they won't hurt you! It's a rule in Fairy Tail. You can't hurt each other!'' Erza explained but the blonde didn't change positions. It seemed as if that wasn't the thing that scared her, but the looks on their faces. Erza turned around and glared at the members.

They all shivered in fear and returned to their normal activities while Lucy calmed down a bit, however she felt her throat dry so she asked Erza where she could get water from. Erza took her hand and walked towards the bar and behind the counter. She took out a glass and filled it with water and handed it to her.

''Hey Erza!'' Gray said waving his hands while looking at her across the counter. ''Who's your friend?''

''Hey Gray. This is Lucy. Lucy this is Gray.'' Erza introduced, gesturing to them while saying their names.

''Hi!'' Gray greeted, a small grin on his face.

''Hello.'' Lucy replied with a shy smile on her face. The boy had raven hair and dark eyes. Erza walked over to the counter and sat next to Gray. Lucy followed by sitting next to Erza.

''Have you heard from Natsu?'' Erza asked as she sat down on the high stool.

''No, not yet. He's been with Lisanna all day taking care of their dragon egg.'' He replied shaking his head.

''D-dragon egg?'' Lucy asked confusion and fear written on her face.

''Well yes and no. He said he found a 'dragon' egg in the forest but nobody knows if it truly is one.'' Erza answered. ''No need to be scared Lucy.''

''Yeah, that simpleton wouldn't do something as risky as that no matter how dumb he is.'' Lucy nodded and sighed in relief but then she noticed what Gray was wearing and her face turned into a deep shade of red. Looking the other way she quickly blurted out.

''Gray... y-you d-don't h-have a-anything o-on..'' Gray looked down and realized he was in nothing but his underwear.

''GAHHH!'' He yelled as he stood up in a weird pose causing Lucy to slightly giggle. ''Great, I made the worst first impression ever!'' He said as he jumped around looking for his clothes.

''ERZA!'' A high yet dark voice was heard. All 3 kids turned around to see a white haired girl with beautiful blue eyes wearing extremely short navy shorts and a purple top while wearing knee high boots.

''MIRA!'' Erza replied, her eyes glaring daggers at her.

''We still haven't decided who's stronger have we now?'' She asked cracking her knuckled in the process.

''Guess we'll find out now!'' Erza then stood up and ran towards her readying her fist into a punch. Just as she was about to punch the white-haired mage the doors opened up revealing 2 kids with a blue cat in their hands. Their expression was euphoric as they ran towards the center of he guild panting.

''GUYS! CHECK IT OUT! MY EGG HATCHED!'' The boy, who had surprising pink hair said as he lifted up the blue cat in the air.

''A cat? I thought it was suppose to be a dragon.'' Someone in the crowed asked with a disappointed voice.

''Well that's what everyone thought, but what does it matter! Look how cute he is!'' Lisanna said pointing at the blue cat. The blue cat then jumped up in the air and spread out it's wings. ''AYE'' was heard from him and then he started flying around with his tiny wings.

''KAWAII!'' the female guild members, and some male members said at the same time. Lucy was still sitting on the stool with Gray standing next to her with a smile on his face, hands crossed over his bare chest forgetting he was only in his underwear. The cat finally got tired of flying around and fell on Lucy's head resting on it. The blonde was completely startled since EVERY single eye was on her at the moment. She began to panic and felt her heart beat increase.

_'dammit, dammit dammit!'_

She thought as they stared at her and the cat.

''Uhm... I've never seen you before... Who are you?'' The pink haired boy asked as he approached the blonde.

''Uhm... M-my name is L-Lucy... I'm a new m-member.'' The blonde mage answered, stuttering due to the nervousness she was feeling.

''Oh. Nice to meet you! I'm Natsu!'' He greeted while giving her his famous toothy grin.

After that, the night continued on as a usual Fairy Tail night with a loud party where everyone jumped around dancing or chatting. Gray and Natsu were brawling over the simplest things. Erza couldn't really stop them due to her fighting with Mirajane at the same time. A few things were destroyed and Lucy had her eyes wide open the entire time she sat on the counter. _Such a lively place..._ She thought.

* * *

Lucy lay in bed along-side Erza. They both returned from the guild back to Erza's house completely tired and unable to move an inch. They both collapsed on the queen sized bed sleeping immediately. But before Lucy could sleep she thought to herself...

_''Mama... I now know why you loved Fairy Tail so much.''_

* * *

_**Kyto's Special Writing Place:** _So what do you think? feel free to drop a review telling me anything. Criticism is encouraged, they tell me what I did wrong, and help me fix it.


	2. Ni

**Yo! I changed the name of the story because 'Icy Stars' didn't sound good... well at least in my opinion it didn't... anyways... here's the new chapter :3**

* * *

**Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up at the guild at such a young age?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly across the clear blue sky of Magnolia. The beautiful sun lighting up the city with its bright and hot sun rays. The city was quiet. Other than the early birds chirping, and the very few people who get up early on a Saturday morning, the entire city was empty.

''Lucy, get up!'' The scarlet knight called out. She had been one of those 'early birds'.

''Noo… 5 more minutes…'' Replied a very tired Lucy. She hasn't been on a comfortable bed, or any bed for the past few days. Treasuring this moment was something she wanted to do, but sadly fate was against her.

''GET UP!'' Erza shouted this time, startling the young blonde into sitting up quickly. Bad move. Her vision was extremely blurry and her eyes felt heavy. Lucy groaned as she got out of bed.

''Good morning, Erza.'' She greeted, however, anything but happily.

''You're not a morning person are you?'' Erza asked, hands crossed across her chest.

''What do you think?'' Lucy replied, eyes half closed as she made her way to the bathroom. Erza just sighed and headed towards her kitchen where a plate of bacon and eggs lay. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a milk carton and set on the table then made her way to one of the cupboard and pulled out 2 mugs.

''Lucy, do you want some milk for breakfast?'' Erza asked across the room to the blonde who was right now, washing her face.

''Yes please.''

Erza poured some milk into Lucy's cup and then some into hers. She sealed the carton and placed it back in the fridge and then slowly approached her cup and began drinking it. The taste was off, a little too plain for her liking, so she went up to another cupboard and pulled out a jar of honey and decided to pour some into her milk. She took out a spoon from one of the drawers and then stuck into the jar of honey. The sticky liquid stuck onto the spoon like a fan girl. She pulled it out and put the spoon in her drink, shaking it lightly to dissolve the honey. When it was fully dissolved she pulled the spoon out and chucked it in the sink, making a mental note to wash it later, and then started drinking her milk, slightly slurping.

Lucy came out of the bathroom with a white towel in her hands rubbing her face. She took a peek in the kitchen and saw the bacon and eggs that lay on a plate untouched, and Erza standing there drinking her milk.

''Looks delicious.'' Lucy said while licking her lips. She slowly made her way to the dining table.

''Help yourself.'' Erza offered, using her free hand to gesture the plate. When she got there, she reached for a bag filled with bread loafs and decided to pull a few. She picked a few pieces of bacon up and part of the egg and placed them on the loaf, then sealed it with another one.

She moved it close to her mouth, it smelt meaty. She took a bite, working out the texture which turned out to be soft, due to the bread loafs and slightly crispy thanks to the bacon. It tasted marvelous as the flavor danced on her tongue.

''This is so good!'' She praised as she took another bite from her bread loaf. She wouldn't get enough of it no matter how much she ate, but she knew her stomach would disagree.

''Thanks.'' Erza replied, slightly blushing. Nobody has ever tasted her cooking before since she lived alone and the fact that Lucy praises her every time she tries out something new, she felt flattered.

After a few minutes of silence –except for the sounds of minor slurping every now and then- Erza and Lucy left their room and headed towards their beloved guild. Along the way Lucy felt her back burn from the sun's intense heat that day. She felt the pain on her body from _that_. She was about to break down in tears but held them in when she realized that they had already reached their guild.

_'Be Strong' _She reminded herself. She didn't want the guild members to see her so vulnerable, especially not when she had just joined it. What would they think of her?

Erza pushed open the 2 doors in front open and got in. Lucy following slowly after. When she got inside, she noticed the guild was in chaos. Some of the tables were broken, others were on the roof **(Don't ask, I don't know.)**and some people were on the ground unconscious.

''Oh my god! What happened here!'' Lucy gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Erza just shook her head and walked to the center of the scene.

''NATSU! GRAY! COME HERE NOW!'' She yelled in a very furious tone, her voice echoing through the guild. Lucy had known Erza for a day, and from her experience, she knew that an angry Erza is... chaos.

''Y-Yes?'' Natsu asked, slowly walking towards the scarlet knight from behind a few tables. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, avoiding her burning glare.

''What happened here?'' She glared her infamous death glare. Natsu shuddered under the tension from her eyes and avoided her gaze as much as he could.

''Uhm… W-Well.. Y-you.. S-see…'' He stuttered as his hands fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt.

''What. Happened. Here.?'' She asked through gritted teeth. Some may think Erza was over reacting, but the truth is she wasn't. The guild was practically half destroyed, that's more than the usual chaos. Also the new comer Lucy is now scared to death thinking that something had happened. She needed answers and she needed them now.

Lucy meanwhile was standing in front of the door way shaking in fear thinking something terrible had happened. '_I knew this would happen! But why so soon? I didn't expect him to do something like that so quickly! It's all my fault! MY FAU-' _Lucy's train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard a semi-deep voice beside her. She turned around, and boy, did she wish that she didn't.

Next to her was the infamous Gray Fullbuster, and yes, he was in nothing but underwear. Lucy's face blushed 90 shades of red and she tried covering her eyes. Let me say it again, 'Tried'. Her hands were stiff onto her sides for some reason. She was just staring at him.

''Is something wrong?'' The raven haired mage asked with a somewhat worried look. She was in shock at the moment. She couldn't answer. Her body was stiff from embarrassment. _'Why am I embarrassed? HE'S the one half-naked.'_

The ice-make mage receiving no response pouted and let out a sigh.

''Oi! Earth to Lucy! Are you there?'' He asked while waving a hand in front of her face trying to get her back to reality, which worked, but not the way he had hoped.

Lucy saw something waving in front of her face. She blinked once. The twice. Then she realized what the situation was and quickly jumped away from him with an 'eep' landing on her butt.

''G-Gray!'' Lucy stuttered while pointing towards him. The boy looked at her confused as to why she was stuttering and blushing madly. He followed her finger and looked down. His face turned 90 shades of red this time. He hadn't realized he had taken his clothes off. _'Damn Ur…' _Gray thought as he rushed out of the guild completely embarrassed, looking for his clothes all over the place.

* * *

Lucy sat on the bar stool and looked at Erza punishing Natsu. **(No! perverts everywhere, don't get the wrong idea!) **She was currently drinking a refreshing strawberry smoothie.

_''How does it taste honey?''_

Lucy was startled, her eyes widened and became the size of golf balls as she heard the familiar voice.

''Mama...?'' Lucy whispered under her breath. A frown clear on her face. She turned towards the side where the sound came from, but saw no one.

''Lucy!'' The blonde turned around and met the eyes of the scarlet knight. She gave her a questioning look and without further delay, she began explaining. ''Let's go on a job! I need money to pay for my rent, and I don't want to be a pushy or anything, but if your going to live with me, you'll need to pay some bills.''

Lucy looked at her clueless. _'A job...? I've never done one before...'_

''Uhm... Sorry Erza... But I've never done a job before...'' She spoke quietly, embarrassed that if someone hears her, they would make fun of her.

''I kinda figured... That's why I'm taking you with me. It will be good experience, and also, forming teams is necessary. It makes jobs easier.''

''Oh... I see...'' Lucy let out a sigh before her frown turned upside down into a cheerful smile. ''What kind of job is it? Do we have to be librarians? dance around? teach people? what kind of job would an 11 yea-''

''Lucy... That's not the kind of jobs we do in guilds...'' She cut the blonde's blabbering off. ''Jobs can be anything here. From exterminating monsters to protecting something to finding something and so on. Most of them need magic for them to work. Its why they send them to guilds.''

''Oh... Well what job are we going to do?'' Lucy asked kicking her legs in the air like a little child excitedly.

''Have a look.'' The scarlet knight pulled out a piece of folded paper from her back pocket and gave it to the blonde, who unfolded it and started reading.

**_Emergency!_**

**_Mission: We need help! Vulcans threatened to attack our city on the 7th of July._**

**_Reward: 200,000 Jewels_**

**_Location: Shirohana_**

''Shirohana? Isn't that the city famous for it's white roses?'' The blonde asked, tapping her chin with her hands, ''And wait.. It says the 7th of July... That means we only have 2 days... and traveling to there is around a day, so if we really want to help these guys out, then we need to leave today!''

''That's right, that's why I was discussing it with you. We need to leave pretty soon.''

''Uhm... Won't we need help? I mean... We're going to have to stop a Vulcan attack... and I doubt I can do much... Celestial Spirit Magic is quite limited...''

''Hmm... Good point. We don't know how many Vulcans are attacking... it would be good to take some help.'' The scarlet knight looked around the room, checking for any possible volunteers. There were a lot of options but she decided to go with ''Levy. Do you wanna go on a mission with us?''

''Uhm... Err... A-Are you sure?'' A petite female with short blue hair, glasses and an orange dress, said.

''Yes!'' Erza beamed.

''O-Okay... B-But... I'm kind of weak...'' The petite bluenette replied. Her eyes were on the ground as she fiddled with the hem of her dress and her left foot made circling motions on the ground. Before Erza could say anything the blonde spoke.

''Hi! I'm Lucy!'' The blonde suddenly boomed. She felt somehow connected to the bluenette. Both of them were girls, obviously, and both of them felt as if they were dead weight. They lacked self-esteem.

''I-I'm Levy... Nice to meet you.'' Levy stretched her hands towards Lucy for a hand shake and Lucy happily accepted.

''Well guys, I think we should start heading out if we don't wanna be late. Let's go to Fairy Hills and grab a few things first.'' Erza stated. She was eager to go on this mission. She wanted the reward badly because she found this amazing new armor that she wanted to buy. It would fit in her 'Empress' collection perfectly.

''Okay.'' Both girls replied.

The 3 girls started heading towards Fairy Hills. When they reached it, Levy went into her room while Lucy followed Erza towards theirs. Erza gave Lucy a few pieces of clothing to use for the trip. They packed their bags and started heading out towards the train station. Once there, Erza bought the 2 girls tickets and they waited for the trains arrival. Once it got there, they got in, found a compartment and sat there. Lucy next to the window, Levy in front of her while Erza was beside her.

''So uhm... Let's get to know each other...'' Lucy said looking at the bluenette.

''Uhm... Let's see... My name is Levy McGarden. I'm a Solid Script Mage. I can create whatever I want and it would appear in the shape of the word. My favorite colour is orange. I'm 11 years old.''

''Nice to meet you Levy! My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage, I own Aquarius, Horologium, Cancer and Lyra. My favorite colour is Pink and I'm 11 years old as well!''

''Oh cool! Celestial Spirit Magic is so fascinating!''

''I know...'' Lucy's cheerful face was replaced with a slight frown, and her eyes were glittering, not from excitement, but from tears.

''Uhm... Lu-chan... is everything alright?'' Levy asked, her happy features were replaced with worried ones. The blonde suddenly went from cheerful and bubbly to sad and... teary?

''Oh yes... I'm fine... Don't worry.'' Lucy gave out a fake smile as she pulled the tears back into her eyes. She didn't like it when people saw her vulnerable side. It made her think people saw her as a weak person, weaker than she already was.

''Lucy are you sure your alright?'' Erza interfered. She was listening to their conversation, but when things got 'depressing' she started to worry.

The blonde answered with a nod and turned to face the window. The reason she felt a sudden rush of sadness was because she remembered her mother. She always said that Celestial Spirit Magic was fascinating, so when Levy said it, it brought back a few flash backs of her and her mother, Layla Heartfilia, under the stars, staring at the beautiful night sky while pointing at consolations and telling each other stories about each and every one of them.

The rest of the train ride was pretty much quiet. All 3 girls went to sleep on their soft and comfortable chairs for a few hours before they reached their destination.

* * *

''Wow... This place is so pretty...'' Levy exclaimed as she, Erza and Lucy were now on the road walking towards the job requester.

The streets were filled with beautiful white roses that lined the sidewalk. There were plenty of flower shops around the streets and the houses were all coloured with a marvelous shade of red to compliment the white roses. It was simply beautiful.

''Hmm... It seems awfully quiet here don't you think?'' Erza asked while looking around the place. And she was right. There was not a single human being on the streets. None, na~da.

''Hmm... Maybe it's because of the attack?'' Lucy hypothesized.

''Well, we'll see. Let's ask the job requester, he might know a thing or two.'' Erza suggested.

All 3 girls came to a halt as they reached a big house. It was white. It had a ton of windows and it had a beautiful garden with the prettiest shade of green covering it. Erza knocked on the door and waited for a response, after a few minutes a man came out.

''May I help you?'' He asked.

''We're the Fairy Tail mages that accepted your request.'' Erza answered, showing him her symbol, the 2 other girls following her movements slowly after.

''Really? Fairy Tail sent us 3 little girls to take care of a Vulcan attack?'' The man laughed. Levy and Lucy felt even less confident after hearing that. Both of them lacked self-confidence, and him making fun of them didn't really help out in any way. Erza noticing this decided to speak up on her friend's behalf.

''Listen Mister. I don't care if you don't like what you get, but we're what you have.'' She paused to look at the man's laughing expression turn into something serious.''Now, we've heard that the Vulcans will attack on the 7th of July, which is tomorrow. We will need every little piece of information possible. So are you willing to help? Or let us _little girls _leave while the Vulcans destroy your city.'' She spoke in such a firm voice. She had extreme self confidence in herself. Oh how much did Levy and Lucy envy her.

The man rolled his eyes and then nodded his head, allowing the girls to enter the house.

''As you may know from the job request. We have been threatened by Vulcans. What I didn't include in the request was the reason they were attacking. They wanted to steal the women from our city to mate with them. -The 3 girls choked- It's disgusting I know, It's one of the many reasons we refused, so they announced 'war' on us, and on the 7th of July they will come and fight us. I shall put all my hope on you 3, please, don't let us down.''

''Don't worry. I swear on my pride as a Fairy Tail member to not let the Vulcans harm your city's women in any way.'' Erza promised. ''Do you possibly have any other information that might end up being helpful to us?''

''Hmm... Lets see, Their objective is to steal our city's women... Their numbers are unknown, but I've heard from a few villagers that they've seem over 20 of them in the forest nearby. Whether its true or not however, I don't know.''

''Even so, that will be of help. Thank you.'' With that Erza existed the man's house and the 2 girls followed her.

''Wow Erza! You are so good at talking to people!'' Lucy exclaimed as she walked behind the scarlet knight.

''Yeah! If I were you I would have probably stuttered most of my words.'' Levy admitted and earned herself a tiny giggle from the scarlet knight.

''Okay, guys, listen.'' Erza turned around. ''Lets go check into a hotel and set up a plan for tomorrow. We still have a few hours before dusk and we should use it to observe a few locations and check for clues.'' Erza offered and the 2 other girls nodded.

They found a hotel nearby. It wasn't too fancy, and they didn't really want a fancy one. They just needed it to spend the night. They rented 1 room and all 3 girls shared it. Once they dumped their stuff within the hotel room, the 3 girls left and started looking around the city for clues. After a few hours of nothing, the sun had finally come down, lining the sky with wonderful colours of yellow, orange and red.

''I'm so tired...'' Lucy said as she dropped on her bed, gently bouncing up and down.

''Yeah... me two...'' Levy agreed and dropped on the bed beside her. Erza sighed and decided to rest as well. If they were going to stop an attack tomorrow, they would need all their power, and being tired doesn't help at all.

''Okay, have a good night.'' Erza valedicted and then slept on the bed beside them. The 3 girls were sleeping on the same king sized bed in no time.

Several hours passed before screams were heard through the hotel windows. The 3 girls quickly had their eyes open and rushed to their window. The Vulcans had begun their attack on the city. It still wasn't dawn, but it was the 7th of July. The 3 girls quickly got out of their room and rushed outside.

''Lucy! you take 8 o'clock! Levy you take 4 o'clock! I'll take 12 o'clock! Go go go!'' Erza commanded as she started running straight ahead. She met a few Vulcans who had screaming women in their hands. Without wasting time on verbal talk, Erza quickly re-quipped into her Heaven Wheel Armor and jumped into battle. She made sure to not kill the Vulcans, but at the same time give them a blow to drive them unconscious.

Levy was lucky, all she had to do was run and cast 'Solid Script: Rock' and it would just appear out of nowhere and smash the Vulcans on the ground, however she didn't know how long she could keep it up. Her magic power was limited and she needed to think of a plan before all of it had disappeared.

Lucy had summoned Cancer. It took a lot of her magical power to summon a gold key, but once she summoned him he wasted no time in cutting down his enemies. He waited for Lucy to dismiss him because her only other offensive key was Aquarius, and since it was her, she would need water and right now, there was none. A few minutes passed and Lucy felt completely absorbed out of magic power. She felt her knees wobble so she had to send Cancer back to the spirit world. She knew that was a stupid move since she could be attacked at any moment now, but since she was out of magic power she didn't have much of a choice.

Erza fought several Vulcans. She didn't really need to re-quip much. Other than her Heaven Wheels Armor she didn't really need any other armor. However keeping it on for so long drained most of her magical power. She started panting as she re-quipped back into her normal armor. She was sure she was done with her lot of Vulcans since none were in sight anymore. The only thought on her mind though was how were the others doing. She didn't waste any time so she quickly headed back to where she came from.

Levy felt almost drained. She had used a lot of magic power creating 5 'Solid Script: Rock' to pin down her enemies. There didn't seem to be anymore coming, which relieved the bluenette. She let out a deep breath and then fell on her knees panting. She had never used THAT much magical power before. All the jobs she had done involved brains so magic wasn't really one of her positives. She knew that it wasn't healthy to stay like that, but she wasn't the kind of girl to fight, she was the kind to research. She slowly stood on her wobbly knees and made her way back to where she came from, hoping her friends were okay.

Lucy wasn't having the time of her life I'll tell ya that. She was breathing deeply and her vision was going blurry._ 'Having Cancer out for 5 minutes really drained me.' _The blonde thought. She was too dizzy to realize the Vulcan that was sneaking behind her.

''LU-CHAN!'' A yell was heard. Lucy was unable to tell from which direction though. It was hard with her blurry vision and deep breaths. Heck she didn't even know if she was hearing things or if it was a real voice.

''LUCY!'' Came another yell, however it was from another direction. Lucy heard that one loud and clear. she slowly turned her head to her side to see her scarlet friend running towards her with a sword. _'Okay! WHAT! WHY DOES ERZA WANT TO KILL ME!' _The blonde thought as her eyes widened. Her face turned pale. When she saw her 'friend' getting close she quickly shut her eyes and waited for the moment of her death, which never came. She heard a slashing sound and felt hot liquid drop on her face, but that was it. No pain.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked above her. Her eyes widened into gold-ball sized circles and she stared in horror. A Vulcan was right behind her. It's height towering over her tiny body. However it's scary eyes were lifeless. She took another look and spotted a sword jammed into its stomach.

_'blood?' _The blonde asked herself. She began shaking. She looked at her hands. They had a few drops of blood on them, and her dress had a few red stains on it. _'no... not again...' _Lucy's eyes began tearing without her realizing. Her body was shaking as if she was scared of something.

''Lu-chan!'' her blue blue haired friend had finally reached her and was heavily panting from all the running she had done. ''Are you okay?''

Lucy just looked at her friend. She couldn't move. She was too terrified. Erza pushed the Vulcan away, making it land on its back and then pulled the sword out of its stomach. She wiggled it in the air to clean the blood from it, then she restored it back into her own weapon dimension.

''Lucy! Are you okay?'' The scarlet knight asked, worry written all over her face. She had never seen anyone this scared before. Sure, her days _there_ were terrifying, but she had never seen anyone this scared before. _'is it because of... blood?'_ She thought. ''Levy... I think she has hemophobia.''

The bluenette nodded and then created a small 'Solid Script: Napkin' which created several napkins, each one representing a letter. She took one at a time and wiped the blood off of Lucy's hands, legs, face and clothes.

''I-It's okay Lu-chan... We're here for you...'' The bluenette comforted as she leaned in for a hug. Lucy hugged her back began to weep.

''Bl-Blood... D-D-Dad...'' She sobbed. Erza wanted to know some things but she knew that now, wasn't the time to be asking that kind of questions.

''Levy... Take Lucy back to the hotel. I'll go and tell the requester that we finished the mission.'' Erza ordered and then stood up and began walking towards the man's house. At the moment it was the very start of dawn. The sun was covered with a very blurry shade of light blue from the East while the West side was still dark blue.

''Come on Lu-chan... Let's go back to the hotel room, ne?'' Levy stood up, carefully lifting the shaking blonde up with her and started making her way back to the hotel.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock~_

Erza knocked on the man's door and waited for him to open. After a short wait, the door opened to reveal a man in a silky robe.

''Oh, Is there anything you would like to report?'' The man asked sleepily, his eyes barely open.

''First of all, good morning to you too. Second of all, the Vulcans have attacked -The man's eyes widened- and we took care of them. So we would like to accept our reward now please.''

''Oh, of course.'' The man went inside and then after a few minutes came back out. He had a box in his hand.

''Here, take all this junk, And... -he pulled out his wallet and took out 200,000 jewels- here is your reward.'' He handed the money over to Erza and then smiled.

''Thank you.'' Erza thanked and then the man slammed he door and went back to his room to sleep. ''Oh, by the way! There are Vulcans everywhere on the streets! so have fun!'' Erza yelled and then walked off. _'Now he can't say I didn't warn him.'_

Once she reached the hotel she walked up to their room and knocked on the door. When Levy opened she carried the box in.

''What that?'' Levy questioned while pointing at the box.

''The man gave it to me and said it was 'junk'.'' Erza replied. She gave each girl a share of the reward and then started taking stuff out of the box.

_'Cans, Coins, Containers, Clothes, Key, Bot- KEY?' _Erza quickly pulled out a golden key from the bottom of the box and took a look at it. Unable to understand anything, she called Lucy and gave it to her.

''Oh Yey! This is Virgo's key! The Maiden!'' Lucy cheered as she eyed the key in her hands carefully. The key cheered her up and made her forget about all the 'blood' stuff. She smiled at Erza and Levy.

''Thanks guys.''

''No Problem, now, since we're up, let's have breakfast then get back to the guild.'' Erza said, and the 2 other girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Kyto's Special Writing Place: **Okay, Hello! I didn't want this chapter to have the typical 'Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy' form a team right away kind of cliche so I decided to go with Levy instead. Anyway, I hope you liked it.

Please Review, I don't care if you give me a bad review. They help me get better. Thanks :3


	3. San

**Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up at the guild at such a young age?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Gray P.O.V.**

Walking down the streets of Magnolia... Something I've been use to for quite sometime now. From my house to the guild. Everyday. You'd think I'd get bored. Well you'd be wrong. Fairy Tail never gets boring. I may sound like I'm advertising right now, but it's true. Fairy Tail is never boring, and sure, there's that idiot Natsu in the guild, people expect me to say 'I hate that idiot' or 'Blalala' but the truth is I don't. He has been my rival for as long as I've known him. I don't hate him. It's just rivalry that we have, it's hard to explain. Very, hard to explain, but I'll try.

We can't stand each other but we're really good friends. Makes sense? I didn't think so, but I don't think it ever will. It barely makes any sense to me anyway.

So here I am, standing in front of the famous Fairy Tail. My bet is the moment I enter, Natsu will ask for a fight if he's there. If he isn't, then... We'll see. Pushing the doors open I entered the guild, and I had made the best decision of life standing outside of the door for a few moments because if I hadn't, a flying sword from Erza would have stabbed me in the chest by now.

Yep, A typical Fairy Tail day. If it wasn't Natsu and I fighting, it would be no other than Mirajane and Erza. Unfortunately, their fights are more scary than you will ever imagine. A demon against a soulless warrior. How beautiful. *Note the sarcasm*

Sighing I made my way to whatever is left over of the counter. I seriously feel sorry for Gramps for having to pay so much money to just repair the guild. I was about to go sit on the last stool but unfortunately it was stabbed by a flying sword. Mother Luck is on my side today isn't she?

I sighed again and eyed the battle. Erza and Mirajane. Both of them were equal in power. Their forms of magic were different, Mirajane having a caster-type magic while Erza was a holder-type. They're the strongest 2 in our age group. They have a LOT of power. I would never admit this out loud, but I envy them.

I made my way over to a seat, far, far away from the fight while carefully eyeing the 2 mages as they fought. You never know, I've almost been hit by a sword 2 times, I'm sure a third time would actually hit me if I wasn't careful enough. Once I reached the table I sat down and supported my head with my hands while my elbows leaned on the table. My fingers covered my eyes as many thoughts came rushing into my head.

_My rent's due~ I need to go on a job soon. Hmm... Who could be a good partner for me? Natsu is probably out with Lisanna on a job with Happy, besides, noway would I ask HIM for help. Erza won't agree so I won't bother trying. Mirajane... no thanks. Elfman is.. hes too wimpy. Levy doesn't really do much, well, unless its something to do with brains, then it would be a good idea. Lucy is out of the pick. I doubt she would go on a mission with someone she doesn't even know, and their first 2 meetings were of him in his underwear. There's always Cana... But she's not here as well._

My train of thoughts came to a halt when a flying sword stabbed the table. _Oh my god, Seriously!_ I stood up and walked over to the job request board looking for a job that I could pay my rent with. _Kill evil spiders, Rescue the village supply of bread, Solve a hidden mystery, Find a bracelet. _

Ugh, whats with the jobs these days? Seriously, nothing descent! They're either too complicated for me to do or they're pay is too low. I hate being a kid.

I let out a deep sigh and then picked up the 'hidden mystery' request. The reward was 50,000 Jewels and Levy would be able to help out. She's my only option anyway. I looked for her and found her sitting on a table reading a book with the new blonde across from her. I walk up to them.

''Hey Levy, Lucy.'' I greeted both of them with a casual smile on my face.

''Hi Gray.'' They both reply with cute smiles on their faces.

''Levy, I need you to go on a job with me! Please! I really need the money, and you're perfect for this kind of job.'' I pleaded waving the flyer in my hands. ''We have to solve a mystery, and I know how smart you are with mysteries and riddles so I thought, why not, let's give it a go.''

''Uhm...'' Levy began. She folded the top corner of her page and then closed it. ''Sure.''

''Great! Thanks Levy!'' I cheered.

''No problem. When should we go do the job?''

''Oh, let's go now! We don't need anything to pack up. The job is actually here in Magnolia. In fact its a few streets away from here.''

''Oh okay. Bye Lu-chan.'' Levy waved good bye to the blonde and we both started walking out of the guild.

* * *

**Lucy** **P.O.V.**

I watched as Gray and my new best-friend Levy made their way out of the guild. I had no idea what to do now. Erza was fighting with Mirajane. I had nothing to do. I sighed and stood up, trying to exit the guild but came to a halt when I realized that I still needed to make a contract with the new spirit Virgo.

Making my way to the guild's backyard I pulled my key chain out of my belt pocket. Flipping through my keys, I found Virgo's key. I held it with my left hand and stood straight. My hands were at my sides as I was trying to gather enough magical power. Once I sensed that I had gathered enough. I stretched my left hand in front of me.

_''I am connected with the path of the celestial spirit world!''  
''Heed my call! Pass through the gate!''  
''Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!''_

A blue magic circle appeared from the tip of the key and I felt magic power being absorbed from me but I quickly forgot about it when smoke appeared.

After the smoke cleared up I noticed a young petite girl standing in front of me. She had short pink hair. Her eyes were sea blue. She was wearing a french maid's outfit and her wrists had broken chains attached to them.

''You called, Mistress?'' She asked me in a very monotonous voice, bowing in the process.

''Yes. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you.'' I greeted in a cheerful tone while slightly waving.

''Nice to meet you too, Master.'' Virgo greeted back.

''Oh please, don't call me Master. Spirits are my friends, not my servants.'' I pleaded. It was true. My mother had taught me when I was younger about how some Celestial Spirit Mages treated their Spirits as if they're toys. It seemed cruel and I swore to never treat spirits badly. I had always treated them as if they were friends, which, in a way they were.

''Oh. I see.'' Virgo replied and if you squint really hard, you could see a slight smile on her face. ''What shall I call you then? Princess? Lucy? Mistress? Owner?''

I considered my options. I slowly moved my fingers and tapped my chin. Being called Lucy would be fine but 'Princess' seemed to have a little piece of cuteness to it. It also makes me feel special. ''Call me Princess, Virgo.''

The pinkette nodded.

''Hey Virgo. What do you do?'' I asked. I honestly wanted to know, I mean, I'm suppose to know what to use her for. Pulling her out in the wrong situation would probably end horribly.

''Princess, I use earth magic. I can dig holes in the ground at a very high speed rate.''

''Oh, That would be handy in the future.'' Lucy nodded her head as she considered situations she could use Virgo in. Escape? Sneak attack?

''Okay then Princess. I will now take my leave. Feel free to summon me whenever you need help.'' The pinkette bowed and started to glow. She slowly vanished back into the spirit world.

Sighing, I used whatever energy I had left and made my way back to the guild. I had only summoned Virgo for a few minutes and I'm already exhausted. I feel so weak. I really need to get stronger. I mean I had already nearly died once and I have only been at the guild just over a week! Seriously! If it wasn't for Erza stabbing that stupid Vulcan who would have known what would have happened to me. I could have died, and if I were lucky enough I would have just been kidnapped. I really need to get stronger! Starting now!

I walked through the back guild doors and saw Erza laying on the ground with her hands out stretched by her sides. Mirajane was on the other side of her laying on the ground as well. Both of them seemed exhuasted. I wouldn't blame them. They've been fighting for quite sometime now. I'm even surprised they lasted that long.

''Hey Erza, I'll go home.'' I informed and then walked out of the guild. I stopped on my tracks and started thinking. If I was going to train I would need to learn about Celestial Spirit Magic. My only knowledge source was my mother... Who isn't here right now. I need to go to a library and borrow a few books about my magic if I wanna make any progress. Only problem is I've only been here a week and I have NO idea where the closest library is. Sighing in defeat I walked back to the guild.

''Erza!'' I called across the room as I made my way towards her. She was still on the ground laying down.

''mmm?'' Was her reply.

''Where's the closest library?'' I asked.

''Why? Do you want anything specific?''

''Yes. A book about Celestial Spirit Magic.''

''There's one down the street. It's called 'El-Libraro' **(Don't ask) **It should sell magic books. Prices aren't cheap though.''

''Oh Okay, thanks.''

I marched out of the guild and down the street towards that library. It wasn't hard to find considering the way it looked and the giant 'EL-LIBRARO' Written across the top of the building. I walked over to the door which was pure glass and opened it. I made my way inside to find many sets of Library shelves lines across the room from left to right. The ground was made out of beautiful crimson carpet. I walked over to the librarian who was walking around.

''Excuse me miss. But do you know where the Celestial Spirit Magic books are?'' I asked politely.

''Oh, yes. Please follow me dear.'' She motioned for me to follow her and I obliged. She was wearing a long navy skirt and a navy blue sweater. She looked old. Her hair was grey and she had a few wrinkles on her face. After a few minutes of walking across the library we came to a halt. ''Here they are...'' She gestured with her hands. I saw 2 books with the title Celestial Spirit Magic on them.

''Uhm miss.. How much are they?'' I asked.

''They're suppose to be 20,000 Jewels each, but since your very well mannered and a cutie, i'll give you both for the price of 1.'' She offered.

''Oh wow! thank you miss!'' I exclaimed and then grabbed both books, paid her and walked out.

I started heading towards Fairy Hills, skipping every now and then or trying to balance myself on the edge of the sidewalk. Once I reached the humongous building I went straight to my room. I walked up to the kitchen, got a few pieces of fruit and sat on the ground with the 2 books in front of me.

Both books had hard brown covers on and were decorated with stars and the main 12 zodiac signs. One of the books was called _'Celestial Spirit Magic: Holder' _and the other was called _'Celestial Spirit Magic: Caster'. _I remembered my mother telling me something about Caster Celestial Spirit Magic and how hard it is to learn. She said that was the reason she just taught me Holder magic. I wouldn't blame her for not teaching me Caster magic though, I mean she taught me magic in secrecy. We couldn't risk my father knowing that I could use magic... Even though he does now.

I picked up the 'Celestial Spirit Magic: Holder' book and started flicking through the pages. It talked about the Celestial Keys and the star consolations. It also talked about the 12 main zodiac signs and the origin of the magic. It seems that both Heavenly Body Magic and Celestial Spirit Magic came from the same family tree. The book also talked about the legendary 13th key, and how legend says that if you gather all 13 keys you can summon the Spirit King.

After a few hours of reading the first book, I decided it was time to read the other one, or at least flick through it to find the main ideas behind it. I folded the top right of the page and then closed the book. I placed it on the ground and then picked the other one up.

The caster book talked about Celestial Spirit Magic that doesn't involve keys. It says that there are 3 recorded spells which a Celestial Spirit Mage could do without their keys.

The first is called Urano Meteria. The caster would chant a incantations while many light orbs appear near him/her. Once the caster finishes the incantations the light orbs would converge onto their target with tremendous force, damaging them badly.

The second is called Nebula. The caster would blow out colourful gases that are thick enough to make it impossible to see through. _Perfect for distraction._

The third and most powerful one recorded is called Star Light. The caster summons a sphere of intense magic in between their hands. Once they release the sphere a magnificent light appears and burns everything in front of the caster. **(Wow Lucy, OP much?)**

The book also contained a few training methods in which Celestial Mages can use to increase their strength. One of them was to summon your spirit until your magic power had disappeared, the other was to meditate. I started with the meditating, trying to calm myself and clearing up my head, however, the door opened and I was startled.

''Yo Lucy... I'm surprised you're not asleep yet, it's already midnight.'' Came in a voice that belonged to no other than the scarlet knight, Erza.

''Come to think of it, I'm actually pretty tired right naww~'' I yawned.

''What have you been doing?'' She asked me as she made her way to the bed. Since she's a re-quip mage, her body glowed with a yellow and then poof, she had her PJs on.

''I've been reading these 2 books.'' I pointed while stripping off my clothes and getting into my fresh new pink PJs.

''Celestial Spirit Magic Holder & Caster?'' I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and went to bed next to Erza. The bed was huge so we didn't really find a reason to buy 2 separate ones, we figured it was a major waste of money.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The next day Lucy woke up and decided it would be her training day. She took a quick refreshing shower, dressed into her attire, ate cereal, brushed her teeth, grabbed a few pieces of fruit, a note book and a pen and headed out of the building to sit on the lake bed near it. She made sure to take both books with her as well.

Once she reached the lake bed she sat down Indian style under a huge tree which provided a much needed shade under the hot sun and began to meditate. She closed her eyes and started relaxing her brain. She cleared all her thoughts and was only focusing on the sound of mini waves created by the lake and the feel of the cold wind on her skin.

She begun breathing deeply while she memorized what the book had said.

_To Meditate, you need to clear up your brain entirely. It may seem hard at first, especially if you have a lot going on but give it a go. Sit somewhere quiet and out in the open. The fresh air will help you clear your brain out. Make sure you don't focus on clearing your thoughts. You need to lose your thoughts. Focusing on losing them will only give you a headache and will cause you to have even more thoughts. Just forget about everything. Listen to the sounds around you. Feel the wind as it clashes with your body. Once you have achieved absolute Meditation start with your training by slowly controlling your magical power to flow around you. Achieving this step will help you greatly when it comes to your Caster Spells._

Lucy slowly started controlling her magical power into flowing around her. She thought of her figure surrounded by an air bubble in her mind. It had helped the magic power to flow into what seemed like a sphere around her than just flying out everywhere. The wind around her became stronger due to her magic's presence. The air however did not touch Lucy in any harmful way. The magic sphere around her had been acting like a barrier, keeping the wind from entering.

It had now been 30 minutes since Lucy started this activity and now she was panting. She had started at 100% magical power and now shes down to her last 10%. _The more I use, The faster I get stronger _She told herself as she took in quick breaths. She decided it was break time and started eating an apple she had taken from her room that morning. While she was eating she grabbed her pen and started writing a few things down.

Lucy had always wanted to be a writer, and sitting with her back against a tree while she was facing a beautiful blue lake gave her inspiration to start a story. However, instead of just writing it she jotted down the ideas that came into her head. She figured that it would give her a better idea in the end.

Once she felt her magic power rise to above 50%, she started meditating again, doing the exact same exercise until her magic would run out and she would start panting.

By the time she thought it was time to stop, it was dusk. The sun couldn't be seen due to the mountains blocking its way, however you could still see the dark mountains with an orange glow behind them. It looked mesmerizingly beautiful.

Somewhere within her thoughts Lucy thought about _that _day. She couldn't believe what _he _did to her and her mother. Why would _he _do it anyway? Who is _he _anyway? Was it seriously _him_? The stories her mum told her about _him _made her think he was a nice person, how did _he _end up like this?

_'Mum, I hope you're okay...'_

Lucy felt warm liquid on her cheeks. She had been crying unconsciously while she thought of _that._ Why did she have to be so damn weak? She cursed herself.

Lucy wiped away her tears and stood up. She swatted away unwanted dirt from her butt, picked up her belongings and then made her way back to Fairy Hills. By the time she got back it was really dark and she was extremely tired. Erza wasn't in their room so she figured she was stuck partying with Fairy Tail. The blonde quickly brushed her teeth, changed into her PJs and then got inside the bed and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Kyto's Special Writing Place: **Hello again! I hope you enjoyed today's chapter :) I know it lacked action, but the next few chapters will be filled with it. Also, you will know about Lucy's past soon enough. And at the start Gray seemed kind of OOC but I actually think that this is his actual relationship with Natsu so I decided to stick it in there.

Review the story please. Tell me what you like about it, what you hated, what you want to see, what you don't want to see. Ask me questions if you have any. I'll be happy to answer them.

Your reviews keep me going. :)


	4. Yon

**Yo! This chapter is shorter than the previous ones. I apologize.**

* * *

**Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up at the guild at such a young age?**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did though.**_

* * *

A week had passed since Lucy had started her training. She could already feel difference in her power. She went from almost nothing to a something now. She was proud of herself. She was proud of the fact that she actually attempted to get stronger to help protect her friends. Now the only problem was that. She didn't really have any.

Other than Erza and probably Levy, she hadn't had a proper conversation with anyone. Sure the party the day she arrived was something, but she didn't socialize with anyone. She stuck by Erza's side and only talked when necessary since she spent the entire time with her eyes wide open, trying not to get hit by a chair or table and she wanted to change that.

She decided to take a break from training today and head over to the guild and start socializing. She would end up dealing with these people for a really long time and it would help out a LOT if they actually knew her. So it was official. Today was Lucy's _socializing _day!

Lucy entered the guild doors and saw the place was spotless clean. It was really surprising for her. She didn't think that Fairy Tail would ever be this clean. At least not when there were brawls all around 24/7, but then again the 4 _main _troublemakers weren't at the guild. Mirajane, Erza, Gray and Natsu weren't present. She looked around and spotted the white haired girl sitting on a stool while drinking a smoothie. She decided to walk up to her and start a nice conversation and also mark the start of her _socializing _day.

''Hello!'' Lucy greeted as she sat on the stool next to the white haired girl. She was short. Shorter than Lucy. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and she was wearing a pink dress that reached just above her knees.

''Hi!'' The white haired girl greeted back.

''I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you!'' Lucy introduced.

''I'm Lisanna. Nice to meet you too.''

And that's when it happened. Silence. Awkward silence. Something Lucy dreads.

Lucy started fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt thinking of a topic to start talking about.

''Uhm...Er...So... Why is the guild awfully quiet today?'' The blonde asked. It was the first thing that reached her mind and she wanted to get rid of the silence so she just spat it out.

''What do you mean?'' Lisanna questioned. She could have answered her question with a 'yeah' but she decided to keep the conversation going. She noticed how equally uncomfortable the silence was for Lucy.

''I've been here just over 2 weeks and every time I'm at the guild a brawl is taking place.'' Lucy explained while gesturing a peace sign when she said '2'.

''Oh I see... Well, treasure this moment. It rarely happens.''

''Why?'' Lucy asked.

''You see, Mira-nee is out on a job right now. Erza is out buying a new armor I think while Gray and Natsu are both doing their own things.'' The white haired mage explained. Suddenly you could hear a door opening and a boy with raven hair walked into the guild. Surprisingly he was wearing his clothes.

He made his way to the bar and ordered an ice shake and then waved at the 2 girls who smiled in return.

''Hey Gray.'' Lucy welcomed

''Hey Lucy.''

''Hey Gray.''

''Hello Lisanna.''

''Have you seen Natsu?'' The white haired mage asked.

''Nope.'' Came in his reply. Lisanna pouted at his answer and got back to her drink.

*Awkward Silence*

_'Ugh! Not again!'' _Lucy thought to herself. ''So... How long have you guys been in the guild?''

''I recently joined this year with my siblings.'' Lisanna stated.

''Yeah. I remember that. Mirajane picked a fight with Erza right away. As for me, I have been in the guild for 4 years.'' Gray nodded, faint images of that day appearing in his head.

''That's cool. You guys have been here for a long tim-.'' Lucy was interrupted by a loud door slam. They looked at the guild door and found it closed. Confused, they all had the same look on their faces. The one where your left eyebrow is arched up while your right one is slightly bent down.

''Uhm...'' Lucy started but was interrupted again when she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked at the voice source and it was their master standing at the top of the staircase.

''Are Gray and Natsu present?'' He asked.

''I'm here. I don't know about the cinder-faced jerk though.'' Gray answered.

''Well find him. My friend requested both of you for a job.'' He said and then headed back into his office.

Gray let out a big sigh. He got back to his ice shake and started drinking.

''Where is that idiot?'' Gray muttered under his breath but the fire dragon slayer who had just entered the guild doors heard it.

''I'm right here droopy eyes.'' He replied.

''Oh so you admit you're an idiot?'' Gray asked with a smirk on his face, but before Natsu could jump and fight him the guild master called them up again.

Both boys glared at each other as they made their way up the stairs.

* * *

''My friend Yajima is requesting both of you for a job.'' The old man said as he walked up and sat on his chair.

''Requesting us? Specifically? Why?'' Gray questioned the old man.

''He's a restaurant owner. Have you heard of 8-island?'' Makarov answered. Both boys nodded and he continued. ''Well ever since yesterday his electricity and gas supply has been cut off for some reason.''

''So we have to find out who's behind it?'' Natsu asked, lighting his hand on fire. ''I'm all fired up!''

''Not exactly...'' Makarov trailed off.

''Then?'' Gray asked, wondering what else could be the problem.

''Gray, your job will be to act as a fridge-''

''WHAT!'' Came in a yell of disagreement but Makarov continued anyway.

''-And Natsu will act as a stove.''

''WHAT!'' Came in a yell of disagreement again, however it was Natsu's this time.

''This is so stupid.'' Gray admitted while crossing his arms across his chest.

''Well you have to do it. I owe Yajima a favor from long ago and you're my only options.''

''I'll do it if he's paying us.'' Natsu said.

''He will be. He said he'll pay you 30,000 Jewels a day.''

''A day? how long is this suppose to take?''

''As long as it takes for the supplies to come back.''

''What if they don't come back?'' Natsu asked, worried.

''Then your stuck there forever.''

''Great. Just great!'' Gray said sarcastically.

''Oh come on it's not that bad.'' The master tried cheering them up.

''Actually it is.''

''Well at least your getting paid. Think of the positives!'' Makarov pointed out and both kids groaned.

* * *

Gray and Natsu walked out of the master's office looking pretty annoyed. And who wouldn't be? You're going on a job where they will use your abilities as a replacement for furniture. FURNITURE! They made their way down the stairs and left the guild without saying a word, however the scowls on their faces gave off an idea of what had happened in the office.

Once they left the guild master came out of his room and jumped on bar, landing right in front of Lisanna and Lucy.

''Can you guys do me a favour?'' He asked with a suspicious smile on his face.

* * *

''Tell me again why we're here Lisanna.'' Lucy asked while she sat on the bench at the train station.

''Master asked us to.'' She answered.

''So?''

''You never disobey master.'' Lisanna replied while patting Happy's head who was currently curled up in ehr arms.

''But, seriously. why do we have to be here with _them'' _Lucy pointed her index finger at the 2 boys who were fighting.

''Because master suspects they will either run away or start fighting till the whole restaurant is destroyed. We were tasked to keep an eye on them.''

''This is such a pain.''

''Stop complaining.''

''But... just look at them.'' Lucy gestured with her hand. ''I wouldn't mind if they would just sit down like normal people.''

Gray and Natsu were fighting like there's no tomorrow and gaining a lot of unwanted attention. Gray of course was shirtless, making the situation even more awkward.

''How are we suppose to deal with them being like that?''

''Well...''

''Well...?''

''Natsu! Gray! seriously! Stop fighting!'' Lisanna ordered loudly.

''Aye!'' Came in Happy's agreement.

Both boys stopped to look at her but got back to their fighting after a mere second of thinking, completely ignoring her request.

''It was worth a shot.'' Lisanna sighed.

The 2 girls sat there for about 10 more minutes while the boys were fighting in the middle of the station. Lucky for them the train had finally arrived and they got in. Finding the nearest compartment they occupied all 4 seats. Lisanna sitting next to a green Natsu with Happy on her head while Lucy sat next to Gray across from them.

''Is he okay?'' Lucy pointed at the green Natsu with worry in her eyes.

''He's fine, He just gets motion sickness. He'll be fine when we get off.'' Lisanna assured her and laid Natsu's head on her lap. _'That's Cute' _Lucy thought as she saw how Lisanna cared for Natsu._  
_

The train would reach Hargeon in just under an hour so Lucy spent her time reading a novel, Lisanna playing with Natsu's hair, Natsu vomiting and Gray just staring out the window.

**An Hour Later ~_~**

Natsu was the first off the train. He was jumping up and down in happiness. He had finally gotten out of that Death Vehicle - train - as he liked to call it. All 4 kids and the exceed, who was happily smiling while being carried by Lisanna, walked into the city and explored their surroundings.

The city had a port that faced the ocean. The breeze felt refreshing across the city except for the fact that it smelt like fish, which pleased the blue cat. The ocean was gray, probably dirt or something like oil spills. Either way the world is being destroyed. **(Seriously people, Global Warming!)**

After several minutes of walking, they came across a 2 story building with the letters '8island' on the top. They knew this was their destination so they entered the restaurant.

''Oh there you guys are! I've been waiting forever!'' An old man wearing a chef's hat approached. He was short, however not as short as their master.

''Are you Yajima? The shop owner?'' Lucy asked.

''Yep, that's me.'' The old man nodded to the blonde and then switched his gaze to the 2 boys. ''You two... I'm sure Makarov already explained what has to be done.''

''Sadly... yes.'' Gray frowned.

''Well let's start working. You 2 go to the kitchen.'' Yajima pointed at Gray and Natsu then the kitchen. ''And you girls will be working as waitresses. Go to the change rooms. Your uniform should be there.'' He pointed at Lucy and Lisanna.

''Work? But we only came here to keep an eye on those two...'' The blonde whined

''I'll pay.'' He bribed.

''So where are the changing rooms?'' The blonde quickly replied.

''Okay what about Happy?'' Lisanna asked while holding the blue exceed in her hands. Yajima cupped his chin with his hand thinking of a solution.

''He can just sit and do nothing I guess.'' The old man said and then dragged the two boys into the kitchen.

* * *

''So Lisanna... How do I look?'' The blonde asked as she spun around in a circle.

''You look great Lucy.'' The white haired girl smiled. ''But the uniform is too skimpy don't you think?''

''Hm... I guess it is...'' Lucy agreed.

The uniform consisted of thigh high white shocks with a red ribbon near the top. An orange dress that went down from the breast area to just above the thigh socks. It had a mini white apron and a non-attached orange sleeve covering the hands from the forearm area to the wrist. It was quiet skimpy.

''Well how do I look?'' The take-over mage asked.

''You look cute in that.'' Lucy complimented earning herself a blush from Lisanna.

''Okay let's go now.'' Lisanna commanded and they both walked out of the changing rooms.

* * *

''Gray, get in that room and use your Ice Magic so the food doesn't go bad!'' Yajima ordered. The Ice mage just groaned and made his way inside the room. ''Natsu, use your fire under the pot and heat it up.''

Natsu nodded and started heating the pot... maybe a little too much.

''KID, STOP!'' Yajima cried as he ran to his pot. Natsu gave him a questioning look and the old man sighed. ''If you heat it up too much it'll burn.'' He explained. ''I need you to heat it up slowly... don't use a lot of fire. Just a little will do.''

Natsu nodded again and started using little amounts of fire.

''You two may think this is stupid...'' Yajima began gaining both of the kids' attention. ''But this is actually training. You're exercising your magic right now. It helps you know your limit and also increase your magic capacity over time.''

''Why can't we do something like that then?'' Came in a pouting Lucy.

''Because I don't need whatever magic you guys use in here. I'm sure you don't use fire or ice.'' Yajima pointed out. The blonde merely increased her pout.

''We came here to talk about the job anyways...'' Lisanna began. ''We have a few questions. But let's start with the main one. What do we do?''

''You just walk around tables and ask for orders. When you get everything down you take their menus and then come here with the piece of paper and give it to me. Once I'm done cooking I'll call you and you can give the guests their meals.''

''Oh Okay. Anything else we should know?''

''Yes. Keep a close eye on the guests. Make sure they don't leave without paying.'' The old man warned.

''Some people actually do that?'' The blonde asked in disbelief.

''Yes. It's really annoying, so please keep an eye for them.''

''Okay let's get started then.'' Lucy and Lisanna left the kitchen and started walking around the restaurant and taking orders from random guests.

* * *

''Tch, Today was so exhausting...'' Gray complained as he flexed his shoulders.

''I know...'' Natsu did the same thing.

''Come on you guys, it wasn't that bad.'' Lucy said.

''Well of course it wasn't! All you did was walk around and take orders. You didn't have to act like a refrigerator.'' Gray complained even louder now.

''or a stove.'' Natsu added.

''Aye!'' Happy exclaimed for no known reason what so ever.

''Stop complaining and let's find a place to sleep.'' Lucy complained and then started walking. ''Anyone seen a hotel around here?''

''Oh yes! I found a hotel around here when we got off the train.'' Lisanna pointed out and took the lead. Everyone else followed.

_**5 minutes later**_

''Lisanna where is that hotel you were talking about?'' Lucy asked worry in her voice.

''We're close by. Just a few more minutes of walking.'' She assured.

**10 minutes later**

''Lisanna are you sure we're not lost?'' Lucy asked, trying to make sure her white haired friend knows where she's going.

''Yes, I'm sure!'' She replied back.

**15 minutes later**

''Lisa-''

''Shut up! We're not lost okay!'' She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

**20 minutes later**

''Uhm... Guys?'' Lisanna began. She started fiddling with the hem of her dress.

''We there yet?'' Lucy asked, her voice slightly hopeful.

''Nope... we're kinda lost...'' Lisanna admitted and laughed nervously.

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's head and her eye starting twitching, however she didn't do anything about it considering how tired she was.

Lucy fell on her knees. Her vision started going blurry.''I'm so tired. I can't move anymore.''

''Oi! Lucy... Hang in there...'' Natsu called out to her as he made his way to her.

''Oi!'' Gray yelled while slightly shaking her. Lucy opened her eyes and saw the worried eyes of her companions.

Natsu helped Lucy up and Gray bent down in front of her.

''Jump on.'' He said.

''w-what?'' Lucy blushed. Did he just ask to give her a piggy back ride?

''Jump on.'' He said again.

''No... it's fine...'' Lucy assured and then started walking again.

''Oh okay, but make sure you don't fall again. we're lost right now and we have no idea when we will find that hotel Lisanna was talking about.''

''On second thought, a piggy back ride wouldn't be so bad.'' Lucy took back her words and hopped on Gray's back, wrapping her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. He bent down even more before he got use to the extra weight on his back, then he lifted himself back up.

''Good thing your light.'' Gray said with a smile and he started walking.

''They liiiikeeeee~ each other'' Happy rolled his tongue.

''SHUT UP!'' Both of them yelled while their faces turning slightly pink.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Lisanna decided to speak up.

''Natsu... Carry me. I'm tired.'' She began.

''No.'' Was his answer.

''I'm your wife though!'' She informed making him blush.

''Wife?'' Lucy asked, amused.

Natsu gained more shades of red on his face.

''How about I piggy back you if u don't bring that up?'' He asked, hoping she would say yes.

''Hn... Okay.'' She smirked in triumph and hopped on his back while Happy sat on her head.

The 2 boys continued walking for about 10 more minutes. Lucy had fallen asleep on Gray's back, resting her head on his shoulder which made him blush madly at the sudden extremely close contact and the fact that he could feel her hot breath on his neck. Lisanna had slept on Natsu's back as well, however she rested her head on Natsu's back instead of shoulders because Happy was sleeping on her head and she didn't want him to end up falling.

The 2 boys were passing an alleyway when they heard muffled noises coming from it. They decided to check out what was happening so they went into it and hid carefully behind a few boxes. From their place they could just barely make out 3 guys wearing jet black clothes talking to each other.

''Hey, I heard that old man brought some kids today to do his work.'' One of the men complained

''Yeah, our plans to shut him out of business won't work this way.'' The 2nd one said.

''What do you suggest?'' The 3rd one asked.

''We already took his electricity and gas supply.'' The 2nd man commented.

''Water comes next?'' The 3rd one asked.

''Yeah.'' The 2nd one answered.

''Okay, well let's do that tomorrow. I heard the restaurant owner isn't leaving the restaurant tonight for some reason.'' The first one suggested and the 2 other men nodded. They started walking out of the alleyway leaving the 2 boys with completely shocked faces.

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued~_

* * *

**Kyto's Special Writing Place:** Hello! I don't know why I wrote 'To be continued' It wasn't really a cliff hanger... Well not a big one at least.

This chapter is shorter than the other ones. Sadly. But I couldn't think of anything else to write or the next chapter would be really short. Also, I'm really happy that I actually found the sound track I was looking for. Turns out I just had to do EXTRA research to find it.

It's called 'Rakuen no Tou Rachmanoff'. It's epic!

Anyways, Review what you thought of this chapter please. I assure you next chapter will have some action.


	5. Go

**I hope you like dis :3**

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter, also there's probably a mixture of American and English English, it's because my word document is American, and I write in English, so I hope you don't mind.

* * *

**Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up at the guild at such a young age?**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did though, I'd make GrayLu kissing scenes every single episode.**_

* * *

The boys stared at each other with shocked faces. The moon light that just barely illuminated the dark sky shimmered ever so gently.

Gray wanted to jump at the criminals and beat them up but he he couldn't thanks to one Celestial mage sleeping on his back. Not to mention the fact that he was dead tired at the moment from using all his magic early on that day and has been walking around with a girl on his back for the past 10 minutes. As much as he wanted to beat them up, he knew it would end up badly.

''Oi... What will we do?'' Natsu whispered from one side of the alleyway to his raven haired companion.

''We can't really do much with these 2 on our backs.'' Gray replied. ''We need to find a place, and quick.''

''Why? We can take them!'' Natsu's argument came in. He really was such a hot head thinking of nothing but fighting.

''I'm dead tired and we need to rest. We'll work things out in the morning.'' with that Gray walked out of the alleyway, dragging his body across the road towards a man wearing a suit.

''Excuse me sir, but do you know where the nearest hotel is?'' Gray asked politely, making eye contact with the taller man.

''Oh yes son. There should be one around the corner.'' The man pointed towards an intersection with his bony fingers.

''Thank you.'' The man nodded in reply and continued walking.

Gray called Natsu and took the lead in front of his companion towards the hotel.

''So where's the hotel?''

''That man over there said it's around the corner of that intersection.'' Gray nodded his head towards it. Surely enough, the 2 boys were now standing in front of a 5 story building that seemed like a hotel to them. It looked like a normal building, nothing too fancy or too un-fancy about it. It had the word 'HOTEL' at the top of it next to it's logo, which looked like a massive circle with a H in the middle.

Both boys walked into the hotel through the glass doors. It was considerably warmer inside the building. The red carpeted floors seemed to shine with their hygienic appearance. The walls that surrounded the building were a healthy shade of white and the huge windows that covered an entire side of one of the walls were sparkle clean. It looked WAY fancier on the inside than it did on the outside.

Gray looked for the check-in desk which stood out conspicuously with its shiny mahogany features and neatly set up equipment where an hourglass shaped lady was working. She had beautiful scarlet coloured hair, one that reminded him of Erza's along with a pair of magnificently beautiful green eyes and lips that looked incredibly soft that even the slightest touch would wreck them. The thing that caught most of his attention though was the scar that lined her right eye from above her eyebrows, going through the entire eye and down to the center of her cheek.

''Excuse me Miss.'' Gray said, attempting to grab the lady's attention. The moment the lady moved her beautiful green eyes and met with his dark onyx ones he felt his heart beat increase, as if he had just fallen in love with the woman. _  
_

''Yes? How may I help you?'' The scarlet haired woman leaned on the check-in desk, her elbows supporting her up while her fingers intertwined with each other, her cleavage clearly visible in her current position.

''U-Uhm... E-err...'' Gray began but he was unable to find the right words. The woman's beauty stunned his eyes. Gray at that moment cut out everything. The noises around him, the fact that he had someone on his back, the pinkette that was standing next to him. All he could see right now were the green eyes of that woman. He was mesmerized.

_''Something... Something about her... This... This isn't Natural...'' _Gray thought to himself.

''Gray? Are you okay?'' Natsu asked. He shook the said boy but nothing came out of him. He just kept staring at the woman in front of him. After a few seconds of shaking, and not receiving any answers, Natsu sighed and decided to do the work instead of his companion.

''We would like a room please.'' Natsu asked the lady. She shifted her gaze from the raven haired boy and looked at the now clearly annoyed pinkette who didn't meet her eyes, since he was too busy shaking his companion.

''Oh Of course dear. What kind?''

''Anything will do. Just make sure it's large enough for 4 people to sleep in.'' Natsu ordered and took a peek at his companion. He seemed to snap out of it the moment the lady's eyes left his. '_suspicious_' the pinkette thought.

The lady gave a quick nod and started typing things on her computer. After a few seconds of waiting she handed the kids a card key and asked for payments. Gray decided he was going to pay. He carefully moved one of his hands from the blonde's thighs, slowly so she wouldn't fall and took out his wallet. He gave her the money and took the card key then headed towards the elevator.

Lucky for them the elevator was already there so they quickly entered and waited until they reached their stop. Their room was on the 4th floor.

''So... What was with you back there?'' Natsu asked while taking a quick glance at the brunette next to him.

''I... I don't even know...'' He stammered. The said boy sighed. ''The moment I looked into her eyes everything was cut off. I couldn't see anything else but her eyes.''

''Is this love at first sight?'' Natsu chuckled at the thought.

''I doubt It. The thing that happened... It was like... Magic. But she seemed very normal to me... Other than the scar through her eye... Which makes me wonder how she got it.'' The brunette answered.

The door to the elevator opened and they were met by a long hallway with many doors. They walked up to a room with the number 54 on it. Gray swiped the card through the machine and it slid open.

The room was average sized with one queen sized bed. The 2 boys went to the bed and slowly pried the females' hands from around their necks and lay them on the bed. Natsu then carefully picked Happy from Lisanna's head and put him on the wide bed along side the 2 girls, gently to not wake him up.

Being gentlemen, they decided to sleep on the floor, taking the extra blankets on the bed and using them as covers. Soon the 2 boys were fast asleep.

* * *

The beautiful scarlet haired lady watched as the 2 boys walked into the elevator. The moment the doors slid to a closure, her expression turned into a smirk and she walked towards a door that said 'Staff Only'.

She pushed the door open, a wonderful smell of roses embraced her as she walked in and stood straight in front of a marble desk, lined with papers and pens.

''Master...'' The lady called. There was a leather chair that had faced the other way on the opposite direction sitting there.

''Hmm?'' The person sitting on the chair hummed.

''We have new customers...'' The lady began.

''What kind~?'' The voice questioned. It was deep and seductive, one of an adult male.

''Young wizards.''

''And...? This is suppose to be a hotel for their kind anyway...'' The voice stated, as if the person he was talking to was an idiot.

''One of them is the Heartfilia that ran away from us.'' The lady explained.

''Interesting... So what's she doing here?'' The man behind the desk was hammering his fingertips together.

''Who knows, but they seemed to be on a job.''

''Well...? Do you know where they're from?''

After a slight pause, the lady said ''...Fairy Tail~.''

.

.

.

''Of course... Just like her mother...'' The man chuckled a little which then turned into an uncontrollable evil laugh that made the lady smirk.

* * *

_Layla turned to the blonde. ''Lucy, get ready to run.''_

_''What? Why?'' the blonde girl asked._

_''Just run when I tell you, and keep these with you.'' Layla took out a key case with the 4 celestial keys in it._

_''W-what? Mama... why are you giving me your keys?'' the blonde girl asked, worry written on her face._

_''Honey, something bad might happen today. Please, promise me you will run when I tell you to.''_

_''B-but... if I run... what about you?''_

_''Don't worry, I'll take care of myself, you just need to get out of the place when I tell you to, and head over to Fairy Tail.''_

_''B-But...''_

Lucy immediately woke up panting and gasping for air. She had just had another nightmare of _that _day. She keeps on having nightmares about it. She wondered if she would ever just... forget about it. She hated it.

After collecting herself back together, her breathing being normal again, she lay back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

.

.

.

She immediately shot up realizing the ceiling colour was off and began to panic. _where the hell am I?_ was the first question that popped into her head. She quickly moved her body around, checking for any dangerous things that may be laying around. Her panic disappeared when she spotted Lisanna and Happy sleeping next to her on the bed and the 2 boys sound asleep on the ground.

She remembered the events of the day before.

She gave a cute chuckle before stretching her arms out. She begun stretching her legs as well, swinging them from side to side until her left calf got strained.

_'Not good'_

The moment she saw her calf muscle get sucked into a hole on her skin, she felt massive aching pain through her body. She raised one of her hand to cover her mouth and hide any yells or screams of pain that it may cause so she wouldn't disturb the sleepers around her. She closed her eyes shut and began massaging around it with her other hand slowly. A tiny tear escape her eyes as the pain grew stronger. She was about to cry out in pain but the aching stopped and her calf was stretched back to normal, as if nothing had happened. **(I felt like including this useless bit of information. Why you ask? Because it happened to me this morning, and I wanted to share my suffering.)**

_'THAT HURT LIKE HELL'_

After making sure her calf was okay, she swung her legs around and got out of bed. Minor aching occurred when she walked where the 'black hole' was, but she ignored it and made her way to the bathroom. She washed her face and used her mini backpack that was slung on her back and took out a tooth brush and tooth paste.

She brushed her teeth and got out of the bathroom. The 2 boys were still sleeping with a now-waking Lisanna.

''Morning.'' Lucy greeted the take-over mage.

''Morning.'' The said mage rubbed her blue eyes while standing up and walking to the bathroom. ''Wake them up. Scream in their ears if you want.'' She gestured to the 2 boys and the mini exceed in the background.

The blonde nodded and clapped her hands. ''Guys! Wakey Wakey! It's time for work!''

Nothing.

''Come on guys... Wake up!'' She called again.

Nothing.

''Com-'' A pillow was thrown at her face. Source? Natsu. Lucy's vein popped on her forehead and her left eye twitched. The pillow impact left her with a red nose and slightly messy bangs.

''NATSU!'' She yelled loud enough to get them both to wake up instantly. She lunged at him, pillow in her hand and started beating him up with it.

* * *

''Ow...'' Natsu moaned in pain as he rubbed his cheek.

Apparently, after taking a beating from the blonde with a pillow, he said something _inappropriate _and earned himself a massive slap on the cheek.

''That's why you don't say the U word to a girl my friend...'' Gray snickered as his attempts to hold his laugh in were beyond his control.

''Look, anyway, What are we going to do about the situation?'' Natsu asked while he lit fire under a few pots. Yajima had to meet someone outside for a few minutes so they kept them in charge of the kitchen for now.

''Hm... If they're going to come by tonight... let's set up a camp in the restaurant after Yajima leaves.'' Gray suggested, earning a nod from Natsu.

''Wait... Shouldn't we tell him? It would be better, right?''

''Nope, If we tell him, he'll call the magic council and/or some other person to do the mission, and where's the fun in that?''

''I see... I'm all fired up!'' Natsu accidentally released too much fire and burnt half the food. ''Uhm...''

''Idiot...'' Gray muttered under his breath, shaking his head in the process.

* * *

''Okay guys, thank you again for working today. Now go home and rest for tomorrow.'' The old man waved to the little kids as he left his restaurant, thinking the kids will do the same. Once he was out of hearing range, the 2 boys started their plan.

''Okay look. Today we're camping here.'' Gray began, he gestured to the restaurant with his thumb.

''What why?'' Lucy whined.

''Because last night when you 2 were sleeping on our backs, we heard a few criminals talking about stealing Yajima's water supplies.'' Gray answered.

''Why water?'' Lisanna yawned.

''Because Electricity and Gas are already gone.'' Natsu pointed out.

''Oh, right~'' Lisanna said, cheeks tinted slightly pink due to embarrassment from asking a lame question.

''Well anyway, we're camping here tonight. Also get ready for battle, we don't know who we're facing, so make sure you have your guard up at all times.'' Gray warned.

''Okay.'' The 3 other kids nodded.

The 4 kids + cat sneaked back into the restaurant and settled in the kitchen. Since there was no electricity, there was no light, so they settled with Natsu lightning up a few wooden logs.

''Any idea HOW they will steal his water supply?'' Lisanna asked while patting Happy.

''Maybe. I think they need to switch some kind of thing from under the sink, and since we're in the kitchen, they would have to go through us.'' Gray explained.

''Oh I see.''

''Well let's share some stories to waste time, I get really bored when it's quiet.'' Lucy exclaimed in boredom.

''Okay fine, who'll start?'' Gray asked.

''I'll go!'' Natsu exclaimed. ''Well let's see, this was back when I was with Igneel-''

''Who's Igneel?'' Lucy asked. She hadn't been in the guild long so she wouldn't know these things.

''Right, you're new.'' Lucy pouted. ''Well, Igneel is my dragon father.''

''Dragon...Father...?'' Lucy questioned in disbelief.

''Yeah! Natsu was raised by a dragon! How cool is that?'' Lisanna squealed. _'She squeals when talking about him' _Lucy mentally noted.

''Amazing!'' Lucy's eyes widened. ''I heard that dragons were a myth.''

''Well anyways... before I was interrupted, I was saying... Igneel, my dragon father, he once took my out on a flight in the sky. It was so cool, the wind ruffled up my hair and I ended up falling off-''

The group laughed.

''-But he caught me...'' Natsu continued.

''Where is he now?'' Lucy asked, a smile etched on her face.

''I don't know...'' Natsu murmured under his breath, however loud enough for the 3 other kids to heart him. His gaze remained on the fire, staring at it with a distant look in them.

''Oh... maybe I should know about your backgrounds BEFORE i ask for stories... hehehe'' Lucy laughed nervously, rubbing her arms

''Well mine goes like this. My story wasn't really sad, well, at least not THAT sad thanks to Elf-niichan and Mira-nee, but let's just say my parents died in an accident and we ended up moving to Fairy Tail.'' Lisanna said.

''Oh.'' Lucy whispered to herself.

''Well... what about you?'' Lisanna asked. ''It's your turn now.''

''Well... Urr...'' Lucy hugged her knees. ''Well... A few days before I came to the guil-'' A sudden shuffling voice interrupted her. ''What was that?''

''We have company..'' Gray smirked and stood up. Natsu blew out the flame and stood up as well, the rest following. The 4 kids stood up. Happy was hiding behind a bench, behind the 4 kids.

The door opened slowly and 3 black figured entered. They were covered in black woolen clothes.

They sneaked towards the sink and Lucy gave out a sign saying she'll get started. She focused her magic. '_Well... Let's see how this goes'_ She thought. ''Nebula!'' She pulled her head back, puffing up her cheeks and lunged it back to its place, blowing colourful smoke at the criminals.

''What the hell is that?'' One of them asked.

''Ambush?'' The other one asked.

''I can't see anything!'' The third one exclaimed.

''GO GO!'' Gray yelled, standing in his Ice-Make position. ''Ice-Make... Lance!'' 5 lances came out of his hands and fired towards his enemies, cutting through some of their flesh, leaving a few scratches all around.

''Roar of the fire dragon!'' Natsu chanted, pulling his head back and puffing his cheeks, then pushing it forward, releasing massive fires towards the 3 criminals.

The 3 criminals were soon on the ground panting while the 4 slightly tired kids stood above them in the NEARLY fully ruined kitchen.

''Ugh~ you think he'll get mad since we destroyed his kitchen?'' Natsu asked after a loud groan.

''Possibly, but he should be thankful, we fought the criminals.'' Gray answered, crossing his arms.

''Well let's call him and tell him to pick them up.'' Lucy said and headed towards the phone in the restaurant.

''Aye!'' Came in Happy's reply as if nothing had just happened.

* * *

''But we caught the criminals!'' Gray pointed out.

''You ruined my restaurant!'' Yajima exclaimed.

''You would have lost your water supply!'' Gray pointed out again.

''You ruined my restaurant!'' Yajima exclaimed again.

''It was just the kitchen!'' Gray pointed out again.

''You ruined my restaurant!'' Yajima exclaimed again.

''Okay fine, don't pay us, whatever, we made enough money out of this anyway.'' Gray sighed and left

''Hmph.'' The man entered his restaurant and the 4 kids got back to their hotel room and collected their stuff then left towards the trains station. One the way out of the hotel though, Lucy spotted a familiar scarlet haired lady and widened her eyes. She thought it could be another lady, but when she turned around and Lucy spotted the scar through her eye, she knew it was the same girl. She quickly walked and hid behind Gray, eyeing the lady as they walked towards the door.

''Uhm... Is there a problem?'' The shirtless Gray asked, wondering whats wrong with her weird behavior.

''Oh... No.. nothing... Hehehe...'' Lucy laughed nervously.

''If you say so...'' Gray murmured.

* * *

**Kyto's Special Writing Place: **I hope you liked this chapter :)

Review, Favorite, Follow, Send me privet messages... I don't know do whatever you like, I'll be happy to take any of them. Also if you have any idea suggestions, I'm wiling to take them in :)


	6. Roku

**Hello.**

* * *

**Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up at the guild at such a young age?**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did though.**_

* * *

''Levy! Now!'' Erza commanded as she ran away from the massive avalanche that lunged towards them. Apparently an evil mage had come here to destroy a few things, and one of them was the resort they were at, so he sent down a massive avalanche to destroy it with.

''Solid Script: Fire!'' Levy shouted as she waved her left hand in front of her, creating fire in the shape of the word 'Fire' that melted some of the snow. She used it again, and again until most of the snow was liquefied. The avalanche turned into a tsunami instead.

''Lucy! Your turn!'' Erza yelled and the blonde nodded. She quickly took out her Aquarius key and stuck it in the nearest puddle around her.

''Open! Gate of the Mermaid! Aquarius!'' Lucy chanted and a flash of blue light appeared from the puddle, then an adult like mermaid appeared. Her eye twitched.

''How many times do I have to tell you not to summon me IN A DIRTY PLACE!'' The mermaid began to scold as she pointed to the dirty puddle Lucy used to summon her, but Lucy didn't give a damn, she had her own problem right now, such as THE MASSIVE TSUNAMI that was about to hit her thanks to the melted snow.

''Look Aquarius, I know you don't like it, and I'm sorry, but PLEASE just get rid of that!'' The blonde pointed at the massive wave hurling her way. The mermaid followed the blonde's finger and her eyes widened slightly when she saw the massive tsunami heading her way, then she clicked her tongue.

She waved around her urn, spinning around in the process, and the water waves suddenly began heading towards the other direction, away from the resort. Lucy sighed in relief and Aquarius left without saying a word. The blonde turned around and noticed the dark wizard they were suppose to chase was behind Erza.

''Erza! Behind you!'' Lucy called out and the red head immediately turned around. She quickly quipped a sword and threw it at the man, who easily dodged it.

''A bunch of young girls were sent to capture ME?'' The man laughed. Lucy and Levy had finally caught up to the scene and started fighting right away.

''Open! Gate of the Crab! Cancer!'' Lucy waved the golden key in front of her, summoning a humanoid crab. She lost her balance for a moment, feeling her magic drain but got back to her regular stance.

''What would you like me to do -Ebi?'' The crab asked while clicking both his red scissors together. The blonde pointed at the man and without another word, Cancer got into a fighting stance.

''Solid Script: Metal!'' The blunette yelled. With a wave of her wrist a large piece of metal was created on top of the man and fell towards him, however he quickly jumped to the side and dodged it.

''Cancer! Now!'' Lucy yelled and the crab lunged at his enemy, snapping his scissors along the way. Once he reached man, he was about to cut a few bits of his flesh but he got kicked in the stomach and was thrown onto the ground, disappearing back into the spirit world.

''WEAK!'' Lucy comically yelled as her eyes popped out of her face.

The man laughed and did a back flip, landing gracefully on his legs.

''Sorry Fairies, but this has to end now.'' He crouched down and placed both his palms on the floor, concentrating. After a few seconds and earthquake erupted. Not a strong one, but it wasn't weak either. It was enough to shake the 3 little girls around.

Lucy quickly reached for her Virgo key but failed to do so when she got kicked from the back by the man. The blonde screamed in pain as she was sent flying to the ground.

''Lucy!'' Erza called out. She had regained her stance and re-quipped into her Heaven Wheels Armor. She summoned 2 swords, one in each hand and lunged at the enemy who was in mid air, jumping towards Levy.

''Heaven Wheels...'' Erza called out. ''Pentagram Sword!'' Erza attacked the man by striking him with a star shaped formation, throwing him to the ground. The man slid on the snow as he went down, panting from the damage he received from Erza.

''Solid Script: Wind!'' The script mage yelled when she saw the man sliding, a gale of wind howled towards the man and pushed him off balance, making him fall on the ground.

''Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!'' Yelled a panting Lucy. She had almost lost her magical power. This was her last attack.

Virgo appeared after a flash of light and sprinted towards the man. She kicked him in the chest, making him stumble and fall onto the ground, then summoned magic nullifying ropes and tied him up. His magic was nullified and the Earthquake stopped.

Virgo bowed and left.

Lucy fell on her knees, exhausted. She had just summoned 3 golden keys one after another. If it wasn't for her training, she would have been out after the very first one. She took in a deep breath and let it out then she looked up, finding Erza panting and Levy sitting down the ground. She got up and walked towards them as slowly as her little legs could take her.

''Nice work guys.'' Erza praised happily. Lucy and Levy smiled back and nodded. After a few more minutes of resting, the 3 girls walked back to the resort and met with the requester. He gave them their money. 100,000 Jewels each.

The 3 girls then headed towards the trains station, but didn't have to wait for the train since it was already there and got on. They sat in the nearest free compartment and started talking while the train took off from the station.

''Hey guys, what are you going to wear for the Halloween party?'' Levy asked.

''Halloween party?'' The blonde asked back.

''Yes. The guild holds a Halloween party every year on the 31st of October. It's a huge deal!'' Levy gestured with her hands showing her how _huge _it is.

''Really? How huge?'' Lucy asked, getting excited.

''Well, we usually spend the 30th of October preparing for it in groups. Some decorating, some baking, others buying stuff. Point being its a huge thing!'' Levy explained with a smile.

''I love Halloween Parties. My magic is handy there.'' Erza exclaimed.

''I wish I had your magic Erza. I really do. It's awesome when it comes to things like that.'' Lucy sighed.

''Well anyway, do you guys know what you will wear?'' Levy asked.

''Yeah! This!'' Erza stood up and her body started glowing, then she was in her costume. She had a large pumpkin as a head and her body was covered with a sac of potatoes designed into the shape of a cape, and under everything, she had a black clothes which stuck to her body. She looked like a scare crow.

''Uhm...?'' Lucy began but was cut off by Erza.

''Mira hates scarecrows.'' She stated and the other 2 girls nodded in understanding. They didn't have to ask further about the costume than that point.

''Don't you think Mira will do the same to you?'' Levy said.

''Yeah, but I doubt she knows what I'm scared off.''

''Oh so you get scared? _the _mighty Erza gets scared? of what?'' Levy asked.

''That's a secret.'' Erza crossed her arms and looked out the window.

''Oh come on Erza!'' Lucy whined.

''So Lucy what will YOU be wearing for the Halloween party?'' Erza asked changing the subject.

''I don't have anything yet. I just found out about it when you told me a few minutes ago.'' Lucy answered while the tip of her index finger rubbed on her cheeks.

''Well that's unacceptable. We need to buy you one!'' Erza exclaimed standing up from her seat.

''Do i really have to wear one?''

''Yes, It's a rule! No costume means no party.'' Levy answered.

''Ugh'' Lucy groaned, then she turned around the blunette. ''Well what are you wearing Levy?''

''I'll go as a book worm!'' She exclaimed happily.

''What?'' Both girls asked.

''A worm holding a book...'' The blunette laughed nervously, rubbing her arm with her hand.

Silence filled he room.

''AAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA'' both Erza and Lucy started laughing.

''Well I guess I'll go as something star related, you know with my magic and stuff...''

''Hmm not a bad idea, maybe a witch costume with some kind stars attached'' Erza suggested.

''Or! the solar system!'' Levy exclaimed.

''No Levy. Just no...!'' Lucy shook her head.

The rest of the train ride was basically just chatting more about the Halloween party, to get Lucy filled in with the details.

* * *

The train stopped after a few hours of Traveling from the Yukon to Magnolia. Levy, Erza and Lucy got off and started heading towards the guild. They didn't have any luggage since they didn't really think they needed any not to mention that the job was a 1 day lasting job so there was no need for anything. They had finished it in a few hours tops. If it wasn't for the distance, they would have been at the guild WAY sooner.

Point is right now they are heading towards the guild which has a huge pumpkin lacrima on its roof glowing with the letters 'Halloween' on top.

''So cool!'' Lucy exclaimed in amazement as both her eyes and mouth were open.

''Just wait till you see it on the night the party is held.'' Erza said.

''Hey guys are Halloween parties fun?'' Lucy asked while walking along side of my 2 companions. She had been wondering about that question but felt too embarrassed to ask

''Yes, why?''

''I-I've never been to one before.'' Lucy rubbed the back of her head slowly.

''Really?'' Erza asked in disbelief.

''Yeah... My family didn't really have time for Halloween. My dad was always busy... and my mum...'' Lucy's voice shook slightly. ''Sh-She didn't want to disobey dad...''

''Well don't worry!'' Levy exclaimed. ''You're going to have the BEST Halloween party ever!''

''Yeah. Fairy Tail knows how to party!'' Erza said. ''And this time they actually have a reason to do it.''

''Well I can't wait.''

The 3 girls walked through the front doors of the guild. It was typical. Tables and chairs were scattered everywhere.

''Tadaima!'' Levy exclaimed in a cheerful tone.

''Okaeri~'' The guild members greeted.

Levy and Lucy headed towards a bench in the corner, avoiding the brawl between Natsu and Gray. Erza however walked up to them and smacked them on the heads, making them stop.

''Oww...'' Moaned Gray in pain.

''Ouch.'' Natsu yelled.

''No fighting in the guild! You gu-'' Erza got kicked in the back before she could finish her sentence. She looked towards her attackerand saw a smirking Mira.

''_No fighting in the guild!_'' The take-over mage said, mimicking the scarlet knight with a teasing voice. Erza's eyes twitched and lunged at Mira.

Punch.

Kick.

Smack.

''And she told US not to fight...'' Gray sighed.

''I know right, I hate it when she does that! One day I'll beat both of them!'' Natsu said lighting his fist on fire.

''Well you can't beat them if you can't beat me.'' Gray said.

''What's that suppose to mean, underwear prince?''

''It means exactly what I said, baka.''

Their heads collided together and they started their own brawl.

Lucy sighed at the idiocy of her companions and turned towards her best friend, who was currently reading a book.

''What are you reading?'' She asked the blunette.

The bluenette, without looking up from her book answered ''It's this new story called Dusk. It's so cool, it has all those vampires and werewolves. Its one of those Angst romance kind of stories. I love them so much.''

''Same! I'm currently writing a story about Un-Requited love!'' The blonde exclaimed happily.

''Oh! CAN I PLEASE READ IT!''

''Uhm... N-no...''

''Oh please!''

''No... It's bad...''

''What's the point of writing a story if you won't let other people read it?''

''You know what... fine, but I'll give it to you once I'm finished.''

''Yay!'' Levy happily gave the blonde a bare hug, then continued their conversation.

A few hours had passed and Lucy decided to head home.

On the train the girls had talked about the party and how the next day would be pure work for them. she didn't really mind though, she wanted to help with the party so it can turn out great. She was so excited! She didn't know if she could sleep that night!

* * *

Lucy woke up the next day, it was 'work' day as she would like to call it. She stretched on the bed then swung her legs around and got off. She skipped into to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

She had morning hair, her eyes were slightly wet and her face had pillow marks on it. She stripped off her clothes, throwing them in the nearest basket and got in the shower. She turned on the tap and waited a few seconds for the cold water to turn hot and then got under it. She relaxed under it thinking of the many things that were on her mind.

She got out of the shower when the water turned cold. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked outside towards the closet and pulled out a pink sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. Normally she doesn't wear things like that but today was suppose to be a work day so she made an exception.

She made herself cereal for a quick breakfast and walked towards the guild, grabbing her keys and handbag in the process.

When she got to the guild she saw that it had a lot of people there. some were decorating, some were in the kitchen baking and some were fighting (Erza and Mira) and surprisingly she found Gray and Natsu helping each other out with uneasy smiles on their faces.

She walked up to them.

''Hi.'' She greeted. Both of them turned around and wave. Their smiles turning real and then going back to their uneasy ones, maybe Erza and Mira threatened them. You could tell they didn't enjoy working with each other. At all!

Lucy shrugged it off and walked up to the counter. She didn't know what to do. Should she bake? Decorate? She didn't know who to ask. There didn't seem to be a list anywhere.

She really wanted to help, but she didn't know how. Just then the master jumped up in front of her on the counter.

''Lucy my child. This is your very first Halloween party. Yes?'' Makarov asked.

Lucy nodded. ''How can I help?''

''You don't have to help. You need to enjoy this one.''

''But I want to help!'' She persisted

''Okay, how about you go help Gray and Natsu? I can tell they're itching to fight.''

''Oh okay!''

Lucy got up and made her way to the boys.

''Hey guys! how can I help?'' She asked

''Let's see... You can hang these stickers up by climbing up the ladder. I don't trust Natsu and he doesn't trust me to support him in case he falls, so yeah.'' Gray explained, gesturing the ladder.

Lucy nodded and climbed up. As she reached the top, she still wasn't tall enough so she stood on her tippy-toes and felt her heart clench when felt the ladder shaking beneath her.

''G-guys...'' Her voice shook as the latter's shaking grew stronger. She looked down and saw Natsu and Gray fighting. The latter lost its balance and she fell down on top of both of them.

The accident got the guild's attention.

Natsu was on the ground laying on his stomach, Gray was on top of him laying on his back and Lucy was on top of all 3 of them. She was laying on her stomach. Her stomach and Gray's stomach connecting making some kind of X sign.

Natsu's eyes were spirals. Gray's eyes were closed tightly from the impact and Lucy's face looked tired from pain.

''No wonder you guys don't trust each other.'' She said.

Gray quickly got up and started apologizing. ''Sorry Lucy!'' He said helping her up by offering her a hand. She took his hand and got up.

Natsu slowly got up after, he was moving like a drunk guy though. He seemed really dizzy.

They went back to doing their job while Natsu took a break. Gray and Lucy chatted while they were working.

* * *

''Bye guys! I'm going home!'' Lucy waved and made her way to the guild doors.

''Okay, I'll come home in a bit, just gotta finish a few things first.'' Erza called out after her.

Once Lucy got out Gray noticed that Lucy forgot her handbag. He picked it up and followed after her.

* * *

Half way through Lucy's journey she heard a moving sound. She turned around, but nothing was there. She shrugged it off, thinking she was just being paranoid but a knife lunged towards her and cut through her arm. Lucy cried out in pain as blood gushed out of her wound. The cut wasn't deep it was just a minor cut yet Lucy started feeling dizzy.

She looked up and saw a red head wearing tight black leather clothes on her body.

Lucy reached for her keys and pulled one out, just as she was about to summon the spirit, The lady smirked and Lucy fell unconscious.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued~_

* * *

**Kyto's Special Writing Place:** Hello again! Well. I don't know if this chapter was better or worse, but I know that it was shorter.

If you guys have any tips for me. I'm glad to accept them. I know I'm not a good author. Anyway, I would love to get a few tips from you guys. Also, Criticism. Please Criticize as much as you can. The more you do the more I will know what I did wrong and be able to fix them in the new chapters.

Thanks to Ryuus2 for doing that for me. It really helped me realize what my mistake was, and I hope I managed to fix it.


	7. Nana

**Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up at the guild at such a young age?**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Gray P.O.V.**

I stalked after the blonde celestial mage when she exited the building since she had forgotten her bag in before you ask, no, I do not really know why I'm following her, I could have just put it in the lost and found area and she would have picked it up tomorrow, but here I am walking after her. I don't usually do something like that, it's the reason I'm wondering about the situation right now.

Maybe because she might have something in here that she would need? Or maybe because she will end up panicking when she sees that her bag is missing and well, I don't want that, you know, because shes a friend and all...

_Oh who are you kidding Gray. You have a crush on that blonde girl._

''I do not!''

_Sure you don't._

''Don't use sarcasm on me!''

_So you admit it's real? Oh I can't believe little Gray has a little Crushie Wushie~_

''No! Shut up!'' I shook my head to get the voice out of my head. If you ask me who that voice is, I honestly don't know. It comes up to me every now and then and starts talking like that. It's really annoying if you ask me.

I continued my walk towards the blondes' room in Fairy Hills with my hands in my pant pockets. The air felt good on my upper body since I wasn't wearing a shirt.

No, before you accuse me of being a stripper, I had to throw away my top because it got a few bits of dirt on it earlier that day while decorating the guild with Lucy.

After a few minutes of walking, I could finally make out the blonde's figure from where I'm standing - **A smile made it's way on Gray's face unconsciously - **and she was... kneeling? I quickened my pace towards her, fearing that something might be wrong with her. She seemed close yet so far. When I was several meters away I spotted a lady walking up to her. The black clothes that stuck to her skin highlighted her figure, and those red hair locks and green eyes that shimmered in the moon light seemed really familiar.

**Gray's eyes widened. **Lucy right now was on the floor seemingly unconscious, she had a wound on her right arm and blood seemed to be gushing out of it. I started running towards her grabbing the attention of the red headed female in the process. She, in less than a brief second summoned a dagger in her hand and flicked it towards me. It was the fastest and most accurate hit I had ever seen in my life.

I managed a jump to the side that made it just barely not touch me and landed on my 2 feet, stumbling slightly as I tried to re-catch my balance.

''You! Who are you!'' I yelled at her, trying to get answers. The only answer I got was a small chuckle before she disappeared into a flash of white and appeared behind me. I turned around, however not fast enough, earning me a kick in the stomach from her. The kick was strong I felt as if an explosive bomb had just been donated in my stomach. I flew towards the ground, bouncing once as I hit the surface. The concrete scratching my bareback in a hard manner, scraping some of the skin off in the process.

I looked up at the lady who threw another knife towards me at max speed again that I didn't even realize until I was hit. Massive pain engulfed my torso and I felt dizzy right away.. I shut my eyes tightly trying to muster as much strength as I could to stand up, but all my efforts went to waste, as I couldn't move an inch. I opened my eyes one last time and saw the woman walking away with Lucy hanging from her shoulder.

The last thing I saw was the guild mark that was tattooed on her lower back before my eyes felt as heavy as 2 bricks and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gray woke up feeling tired and sleepy as if he had only rested an hour after 3 days of being awake. He put his hand on his eyes, slowly rubbing them to get the sleepiness out. He slipped his hand down his face and looked at his surroundings. Cyan walls, cyan carpets, cyan bed sheets, white curtains. There was only place like that. It was the guild infirmary.

He felt pounding in his head and messaged his temples slowly trying to ease the pain that was throbbing in his head. He couldn't remember what had happened the night before or whichever night that caused him to end up in this place feeling like this. He knew he wasn't drunk. For one, he was still 11, and 2, they would NEVER allow him to do something like that and he would NEVER even drink, even if he was offered to do so.

He flung the cyan comforter off himself and swung his body across the bed. He jumped off and landed on both his feet, feeling a slight stinging sensation from the impact. Walking towards the guild infirmary door, he was about to open it when it flung itself open, revealing the guild master with Erza standing next to him, arms crossed across her chest.

''Master...?'' Gray asked. He didn't even know what he was about to ask.

''Gray. What happened last night?'' The master asked right away. He didn't have time for introductions. It seemed serious.

''I-I don't remember...'' Gray stammered. He started messaging his temples as another wave of aching pain began throbbing in his head.

''You were passed out on the ground and there were blood marks around you.'' Erza said. ''Also you had a wound through your torso.'' Erza continued, then pointed at the ice-mage's torso. He looked down and his eyes widened. His entire torso was wrapped in a bandage sideways, as if he was cut in half and stitched back together. Then it all came back to him.

_Red Head._

_Lucy._

_Blood._

_Guild._

_Knife._

_Smirk._

He clutched his head again and fell on his knees, then one thing repeated in his mind.** _Lucy._**

''Master!'' Gray exclaimed right away. ''I remember! It's Lucy!'' He stated. Master and Erza's eyes widened.

''What happened to her!?'' Erza asked right away. She took a step forward and clutched her teeth.

''I-I... I don't know...'' Gray stammered and looked at the ground. Erza quickly grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

''What do you mean _you don't know?_'' She asked worry and anger clear in her tone. The thought of her over reacting was no where seen in her head. Lucy was one of the only people she had ever been open to. She started getting attached to her, she didn't want to lose her like she lost _them._

''I... I mean I remember a few things... But they're blurry.'' He started. ''I... I remember a red headed lady... She carried Lucy on her shoulder... I tried to stop her... and everything from there on is blurred out.''

''Master?! Do you know anything?'' Erza asked, letting go of Gray and facing her master. The old mage nodded his head slowly with a confused look in his eyes.

''I think...'' He started. ''Do you remember anything else about the lady? Did she have a guild mark? Any other features about her?'' The master asked rubbing his chin hoping it's not _her_, and that they didn't kidnap his new 'child' for _that _reason. After all it was time... and it would make a LOT of sense.

''Red hair... Green eyes... Scar through the right one... Her guild mark was on her back... Lower left to be exact.'' Gray finished. He seemed to have trouble memorizing details about the lady. He only saw her for less than 30 seconds. He surprised he even knew this much.

Master widened his eyes immediately. He cursed under his breathe and immediately ran out of the infirmary towards his office as fast as he could leaving a dumbfounded Gray and Erza. They looked at each other, sharing confused glaces, then stalked after him.

He unlocked his office door and jumped onto his black leather seat in front of a small, round communication lacrima. He added some magical power into it and waited impatiently, tapping his right foot on the chair as he waited for a face to appear.

After a few seconds it did.

''What do you want, Gramps?'' The person asked somewhat rudely. It was a male, lightning scar through right eye, sea blue eyes and he had messy blonde hair.

''Laxus! Come back right now! This is an emergency!'' The master exclaimed right away. His face displayed plenty of horror and seriousness. As if a child had just seen his parent's getting murdered and was getting help as fast as he could.

''Whats wrong?'' The blonde mage asked. If he was worried, he clearly didn't show it.

''I'll tell you when you arrive! This could cause chaos! I need you and your thunder god tribe in the guild A.S.A.P.!'' The guild master ordered. Laxus was planning on playing with him longer but he decided against it. The way his grand father looked right now didn't support his idea.

''Okay, but it's gonna take a few hours for us to come. So whatever it is, you better have a second plan if its that urgent.'' Laxus warned and then cut off the communication. Master Makarov groaned in frustration and looked at the 2 figures standing in front of his door way.

''Gray! Erza! Grab Wakaba and Macao! And tell Cana to come here immediately!'' He ordered. Both kids nodded their heads and quickly ran around the guild looking for these certain people.

While Makarov waited, he took out a piece of paper from his desk and started planning everything. He started jotting down some notes on papers.

_31st of October... Halloween... Celestial Mage... Hell... Demons... ughrweughwreugfdfffqef_

Frustrated, he broke his pencil in half with his hand from clutching it too hard.

''Master... you called?'' An extremely nervous Cana asked as she walked in through the door. She was scared. Who wouldn't be? You were called out to go to the guild master's office immediately out of nowhere, and if that wasn't bad enough, then the fact that he has a scary aura around him made things even worse.

''Yes!'' He exclaimed. ''Come here child!''

The brunette walked towards the guild master who had a stack of papers in front of him. He pulled out a map of the world from under his desk and laid it flat on the table.

''Cana, Can you please locate Lucy Heartfilia?'' The master asked politely, though you can feel impatience in his voice.

''What? Why? What happened to her?'' Cana asked worried about her guild mate. She doesn't talk to Lucy a lot, but they went on a few missions together in the past few months.

''I'll explain when everyone gets here. Now please get to work.'' He jumped off his chair and Cana hopped on. She took out a few cards and placed them on the map then she began meditating.

''Master.. Do you have anything that belongs to her? such as a lock of her hair?'' Cana asked with her eyes shut.

''No.'' He replied.

''Damn!'' The brunette cursed. ''It would be way easier if I had something like that... but I can still do it. Give me time.'' Cana ordered and stayed silent.

Master started looking through drawers for anything that will come in handy._  
_

''Master! They're not in the guild!'' Erza came in through the door slightly panting from running around.

''What? Where are they?'' He bellowed, his voice shaking the room.

''They're out on jobs.'' Erza explained, slightly terrified by her master's behavior. The master groaned then starting biting his thumb nail trying to come up with a better plan.

_Should I send these kids on this mission? It's too dangerous for them. They're merely kids after all, and all the other skilled mages are out on jobs... Should I take the risk? Laxus will end up following anyway... But it's _them _they're going to end up dealing with..._

The master sighed in frustration as his hands dug into his hair, clutching his skull.

''Master...'' Makarov let go of his skull and sighed. _That plan has to do. It's my only choice. Its a huge risk, but... I guess we'll see where my luck is today._

''Erza! Quickly get Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, Elfman, and most importantly, make sure Mirajane comes!'' He ordered. Erza nodded her head and left the office once again, her scarlet hair swaying behind her in her pony tail.

''Master! I found her!'' Cana beamed and opened her eyes. Makarov quickly ran up to her and extended his size so he can see over the table onto the map. ''She's here!'' Cana pointed at a mountainous area on the map. ''However she's still moving.''

''Well at least we have something...'' He said and rubbed his chin.

''Master! I got them! Levy and Lisanna and Elfman are out on missions though.'' The scarlet knight said. The master gritted his teeth in frustration.

_I can't believe I'm about to send 4 kids on this mission..._

''Look! The situation right now is incredibly dangerous!'' The master warned. He earned a nod from the kids in front of him ''The gates of hell will be opened up if you guys don't succeed.''

''It's that bad?'' Erza asked.

''No! I mean it literally! The gates of hell will be opened up.''

''What? How can such thing even happen?'' Mirajane asked. ''I know demons, and such thing has never happened before.''

''Well that's because it needs special preparations for it!''

''What kind of preparations? And do they have anything to do with why Lucy is missing?''

''I'll explain.'' The master began. He took in a deep breath and continued. ''To open the gates of hell you need to sacrifice a Celestial Mage.''

Everyone's eyes widened at the thought of their blonde friend being sacrificed over something this cruel and terrifying.

''Master! We need to save Lucy!'' Natsu bellowed, his body leaning forward while his hands gesturing something.

''Let me continue!'' The master glared at the pinkette making him get back to his standing position. ''They have 2 Celestial mages under their possession right now from what I know. On the 31st of October, The night of Halloween, a necromancer must perform a ceremony.''

''A necromancer? does such magic even exist? Shouldn't the user be put in jail?'' Erza asked.

''Well the user is the leader of the dark guild...'' The master mumbled loud enough for the kids to hear.

''Dark guild? which one?'' Gray asked.

''Tartaros...''

''Never heard of it.'' Natsu admitted.

''How the hell haven't you heard of it Ash Brain?'' Gray's eyes twitched, he turned around to the fire mage standing next to him.

''What do you mean?''

''It's one of the 3 major dark guilds in the Baram Alliance, which is an alliance formed by dark guilds.'' Erza explained.

''Point being, Tartaros is a big deal. A huge one!'' Gray gestured with his hands.

''Yes. Kouen **(Ko-e-n) **is one of their guild member's. She's the red head that kidnapped Lucy last night. They only have 4 guild members, including their master.''

''4... 4 guild members and they're one of the 3 strongest dark guilds?'' Natsu stammered. He swallowed as his eyes widened.

''Yes. Let's get back to topic! we're losing precious time! The guild leader has been planning this day for the past few years, and now he has finally got everything ready. The gates of hell well end up opening tonight if you do not stop the ceremony. And the longer the gates are open, the more demons will escape, and the more energy the 2 Celestial Mages will lose. If they lose too much... Then... they'll end up disappearing...''

The kids' eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day.

The master hurried to his desk and picked up the lacrima and threw it at Erza who easily caught it. ''So you must hurry. Take this communication lacrima with you and inform me of any given situation you end up facing.'' Erza nodded her head and put the lacrima in her armor dimension.

''Yes sir!'' The 4 kids saluted their master as if they were in an army.

''Cana, inform them where Lucy is.'' The guild master ordered.

''She hasn't moved in a while. She's in a city called ShiroAku **(I suck at making town names).**''

''Damn! they're there already!?'' Master cursed. ''You guys have to hurry up. They're already in the ceremony area, you only have a few hours before the ritual will happen, and that is just enough for you to get there.''

The 4 kids nodded and headed out the gate towards the train station.

_Good luck brats, you're gonna need it..._

* * *

Lucy lifted her heavy eyelids upwards, welcoming the sun light that she thought she would miss. She didn't know where she was, but where ever it was, she was moving. She moved her head to the side as lazily as possible and saw red. fine red hair locks that flew with the wind.

From her current position she could tell that she was being carried like a potato sack by someone, but she didn't know who. The red hair didn't help, neither did the fact that she couldn't see the person.

Then it came to her, last night's events.

She was preparing for a costume party,

She fell on Gray and Natsu,

She decorated the guild with Gray,

Then she left the guild and was heading home and everything after that seemed blurry.

The blonde rubbed her temples with her 2 free hands, trying to remember what had happened but to no avail, she gave up.

Suddenly she felt the person carrying her stop and the sound of metal scraping against itself screeched through her ears. She wondered what was happening and her thought was answered when the person threw her off their shoulder onto the ground of what seemed to be a prison cell.

Lucy fell on her back, bouncing slightly on it as she hit the ground with a loud thud. Massive pain ached through it causing her to shut her eyes and cry out in pain. Once she felt the pains start to reduce, she opened her eyes and saw the red hair, green eyes and scar looking at her with a smirk.

''Oh I see you're awake...'' The lady laughed. ''Well have fun while you can. We have a long day prepared for you. Bye~'' She waved by wiggling her fingers and walked out, sealing the gate behind her.

Lucy looked around the cell she was in. It had a tiny window at the top of it that had 3 iron pipes going through it. It barely provided enough sun light, illuminating the room.

The blonde looked around and her eyes widened. Gasping, she felt tears form in her eyes and her lips start to quiver.

In the shakiest way possible the blonde muttered

_''Ma...Ma...''_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To be Continued..._

* * *

_**Kyto's Special Writing Place:** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Hachi

**Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up in the guild at such a young age?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_''No Father! Forget it! I'm not having my life planned out for me by you!'' A blonde teenage girl wearing a fancy pink dress with a fluffy purple hem yelled at an elderly man sitting behind a brown oak desk, scowling while crossing her arms in front of her well gifted chest._

_The man slammed both his palms flat on the table, creating a loud thud which flinched the blonde for a brief moment before she got back to her confident, protesting glace. ''You don't get to decide what's right for the Lamar Family! We need this marriage to support our company!'' The elderly man shouted with anger seeping through his voice._

_The girl's arms fell from her chest and she clenched her dress as hard as she could. ''No! I don't want to get married! I'm not even 18 yet! you can't make me! It's not even legal yet!'' She yelled back._

_''I can and I will!'' The man yelled. ''If you do not accept this marriage, then you can forget about being part of the Lamar Family! You will be DISOWNED and you can forget ALL about your life as my daughter!''_

_The said girl gaped at her father. He really was serious this time..._

_The man smirked and looked at her._

_''Now Layla, what's your decision? Will you accept the marriage and help your father for ONCE in your life... Or refuse and disown yourself from this family.''_

_The girl calmed herself down by breathing in and out slowly. She stood straight, hands clasped in front of her stomach and looked down, bangs hiding her eyes as her lips trembled. Avoiding her father's gaze, she mumbled with a very unstable voice''A-as you wish father.'' and made her way out of the room, her hands shook as she clenched the door knob and twisted it, unlocking the massive doors._

_The man sat back down, sighing in relief that his daughter had agreed to this deal._

* * *

_Layla ran through the corridors of her family's mansion straight towards her room with tears cascading down from her eyes. ''I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!'' She repeated in her head. The corridors were huge and white, filled with fancy windows that peaked into the outside world. Somewhere Layla dreamed of going to._

_She had read Fairy Tales as a child, ones where Prince Charming would end up marrying a maid, or one where Prince Charming would help the princess and they would end up getting married and living happily ever after._

_She had always wanted a life like that, however, being trapped inside a mansion didn't allow her to enjoy that experience. Being held behind massive brick walls, feeling like a prisoner, Layla never thought that she would meet her Prince Charming._

_The only person that talked to her were her maids and butlers. Her dad would only talk to her about businesses that she couldn't careless about, but was forced into them since she was the soul heir of the Lamar Family._

_Her mother had died while giving birth to her. She had been in an underage marriage from what she had heard, and the early pregnancy was more then enough to end her life. She didn't want her life to be like her mothers'. She didn't want to end up dying the way her mother did. She didn't want to get married to someone whom she didn't know. She was a 16 year old lady who wanted to experience true love. She wanted to travel the world. She wanted to feel sand in between her toes as she gazed upon the twilight on the ocean's horizon._

_Layla finally reached her room and twisted the door knob open. She jumped on her kind sized bed and started sobbing as hard as she could into her largest pillow, letting out all her emotions and the pain she had been holding in the past few months._

_Then a plan came to her mind._

_''Why not escape?'' A voice echoed in her head. ''You could experience the world... Find your Prince Charming... Live your life the way you want...''_

_Layla wondered if what the voice was saying was true, however, she realized that running away would be the same as being disowned, so she decided to let the idea go._

_''Running away and disowned are 2 different things...'' The voice echoed in her head again. ''Running away is more of an adventure... You can also take a few things with you... Being disowned means you will be left with nothing... And... No one...''_

_Layla immediately shot up from her bed and headed towards her massive walk in closet. She picked out jet black pants and a jet black hoodie along with black knee-high boots so she wouldn't be seen while escaping during the night._

_She pulled a backpack out of the other side of her closet and filled it with a few pieces of clothing, mostly warm and comfy things for this time for winter. She made sure not to put big things in there such as wool clothing because she would only be carrying the small bag and was focusing more on 'needed' than 'wanted' objects._

_She knew that after this step, her life wouldn't end the same way. She knew that after this step, she can never go back. She knew the risks behind it, but it was her only option. It was this, or being married to a man who might end up as a pervert, or a cruel human being who would treat her like rubbish._

_Soon enough she was well packed. She put her bag on the ground near her bed and checked her wallet for money. It had enough for a few months living, but that was it. She would need to find a job, or do something in order to earn money._

_A while passed and it was night time. She sneaked through the house, looking left and right to avoid the maids and butlers from spotting her, then she made her way towards the massive steel doors that sealed the house shut._

_She cursed._

_She looked around, hoping to find a way around them. She couldn't find any, so she decided to climb up the wall instead. Lucky for her there were blue plastic chairs near by, ones the house guards use to settle in while they guard the massive door during day light and night time. She wondered where the hell they were and why they were slacking off their jobs, but she was glad that they weren't there. It would only mess with her plan._

_She stacked the chairs on top of each other and lucky for her, the structure was high enough to JUST reach the top of the walls. She climbed the chairs up, careful not to put too much weight on one side to cause them to fall. Once she was on the top of the stacked furniture, she panicked. Not only was it shaking, but the drop was about 10 feet down. She closed her eyes and prayed things don't end badly. She jumped off the chairs across the wall._

_Which was the worst thing she could possibly think of._

_She fell down towards the ground, landing with a loud __**thud **__upon impact._

_Pain shot through her bones but it was quickly forgotten when Layla's eyes gazed upon the scenery._

_Green, red, yellow. Many colours filled the streets, causing them to sparkle and illuminate the area._

_Building with many sizes. High, low, wide or thin. She had never seen something as beautiful as what she is looking at right now. Her eyes were wide open in amazement, gazing at the people who were laughing and chatting while walking, and others that seemed to not realize they were in public._

_She had thought the outside world involved castles, and horses, and carriages due to the stories she had read, but this was different. It was much more beautiful than she had ever thought._

_She brushed invisible dust off her jet black pants as she stood up and walked towards the streets ahead of her, a wide smile spreading across her face. She was feeling euphoric at the moment. Excited to experience the outside world and happy she had escaped the prison cell she was locked in, which was also known as home._

* * *

_''Come on Jude, stop being a lazy ass and hurry your butt up.'' A man with messy black hair said. He had dark green eyes and they were filled with annoyance towards the man behind him._

_''Shut your yap, Kyo! We've been walking for hours non-stop, I need my rest! what if the person we're looking for comes and fights us? Don't yo-''_

_''Just shut up and start moving. The person we're looking for isn't even a fighter.'' The brunette known as Kyo interrupted and rolled his eyes then started walking again, hands in his pant pockets._

_''Hey... Wait up!'' Jude, a blonde man with black eyes said. ''Just because you had a fight with Ur for the 19th time this month, doesn't mean you have to take it all out on me!''_

_Kyo stopped in his tracks, causing the running Jude to bump into his back._

_He started rubbing his head while Kyo turned around, finger pointing on Jude's chest._

_''It was her fault this time! She didn't want to join the guild!'' he accused._

_''Your both at fault here. You shouldn't force her.''_

_''But she never gives me a reason!''_

_''Why should she give you one? She just doesn't want to join.''_

_''Well guess what! I think she has some...someone other than me in her life.'' Kyo mumbled the last part. His bangs were covering his eyes as a frown etched its way on his face._

_''Now.. Now.. what makes you think that? We both know she likes you.'' Jude assured his team mate._

_''Exactly! she __**likes **__me. I never heard her say she __**loved **__me. It's always __**I like**_ **_you._**_'' _

_''And have you ever said it to her?''_

_''Well... Not directly...'' Kyo rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face._

_''Well don't come complaining to me then.'' Jude took off and Kyo followed behind him._

_''W-wait up!'' The now flustered Kyo called behind his companion._

_A few minutes of walking in silence passed and they were now in front of maids cafe._

_''Go on Jude...'' Kyo gave him a nudge on the back. ''You can do it. The requester said he dresses up as a maid in this cafe. All you have to do is seduce him until he finally gives up and reveals himself and the rest is up to the cafe manager.''_

_''But why me?'' Jude cried to his fellow companion._

_''Because I'm taken.'' Kyo replied with a smirk on his face._

_''Fine, let's get this over with.'' Jude sighed in defeat and walked into the cafe._

_A few minutes later a loud commotion was heard from inside the cafe and Kyo and a massive smirk danced it's way on Kyo's face. Jude came out running and panting for his life while a bra was hanging from his head, somewhat cupping it._

_''Okay... we finished the job... can we go now?'' He said. His face was blood red from what Kyo presumed was embarrassment, and he was also panting. Hard._

_''Did you find him?'' Kyo asked smirking. He pointed to Jude's head, and the said man had a confused look on his face. He moved his hand and grabbed what Kyo was pointing at. His face turned even more red and he threw it away._

_''Let's just say... 3rd time is the charm.'' Jude mumbled under his breath, earning a massive laugh from Kyo making him glare at the brunette._

_He clutched his stomach and wiped the tears from his eyes once he finished. ''Ah.. I wish I could have seen it.''_

_''Anyway... Let's get going, we don't wanna stay her longer than we should.'' Kyo nodded in agreement and both of them started heading back, but an ear piercing scream caught their attention and stopped them from doing so._

* * *

_''Let go of me! Please!'' Layla pleaded the man while forcefully pulling her arm away from his grasp. The man just chuckled and pulled her in even closer to him._

_''I will once we have some fun...'' The man whispered seductively in her ear. Layla cringed, not only was it disgusting, but his alcoholic breath was worse than words could ever describe._

_Before she realized, she was being pulled away into an alleyway. Once she did, she let out an ear piercing scream._

* * *

_Jude and Kyo headed towards the sound they heard. They didn't know what the problem was, or who was in trouble, but one thing they knew was whoever screams like that is in serious trouble._

_They reached the said place and saw a blonde lady struggling against a man's grip._

_''Jude, you take care of the girl, I'll take care of the man.'' Kyo ordered and Jude nodded. He quickly ran towards the man and created a small water sphere* in between him and the lady. Popping it with a click, he caused them both to separate from the tiny water force enough distance for him to run up to the blonde maiden and carry her princess style, then jump in the air onto a building rooftop nearby._

_''Bellow of the Wind God!'' Kyo yelled and a massive gale of air shot at the man, slamming him into the wall and driving him unconscious, taring a few bits of his clothing as well. Kyo then flew towards Jude and the girl to check if they're okay._

_''Are you ok-'' He stopped himself when he saw that his companion holding the lady on his arms. He smirked and decided to have some fun. ''Jude! I didn't know you were into 'that' stuff.''_

_''What?'' He turned around, forgetting about the lady in his arms and dropping her to the ground. Kyo laughed his mind off._

_''Oh! sorry!'' He turned around after he heard the loud thud and crouched down next to the girl, sending a glare towards Kyo and looking back at the blonde maiden._

_''It's fine... Thanks for saving me.'' The girl said, rubbing her behind to ease the pain._

_''I'm Jude Heartfilia. Nice to meet you.'' The blonde said extending his arm to the blonde._

_''I'm Layla Lam-... I'm Layla.'' The blonde girl shook the mans hand and stood up._

_To say she was amazed was an understandment. She had read about mages in one of the magazines one of the maids had left in the living room one day. She thought that they were cool people but never knew that this is what magic actually looked like. She thought it would be like normal magic tricks such as 'pick a card' or 'which cup has the ball' or something._

_''What were you doing all alone in this part of town?'' Kyo asked in a serious tone, interrupting her thoughts. It always amazed Jude how his friend's mood would just change instantly at times._

_''Well... I... I was lost?''_

_''Lost? Where is your house? maybe we can escort you there.'' Jude offered._

_''No thanks, I'll make sure to find my own way...'' Layla laughed nervously and rubbed her arm._

_''I insist though.''_

_''Oh would you look at that, Jude is in love.'' Kyo said with a smirk on his face. Jude sent him a glare and flicked his wrist up, sending water from underneath Kyo towards his crotch, making him fall down in pain while clutching his intestines in pain._ **(I'm a guy, and I know what happens when you get kicked there, the pain is actually in the small intestine zone and not the and not the crotch itself, which is weird)**

_''Ignore the man in the background.'' Jude said, stepping in front of Layla's view of Kyo. ''Now, where were we? Oh right! We're taking you home!''_

_''No please! don't!''_

_''Why not?''_

_''Because... Because...'' Layla let out a sigh and started explaining the situation to the 2 men._

_''So you have nowhere to stay now?'' Jude asked. Layla nodded._

_''Well then. Come with us!''_

_''Go with you where?''_

_''Fairy Tail!''_

_''Fairy... Tale? As in stories?''_

_''Nope, As in a dog's tail.''_

_''But do Fairies even have tails?''_

_''It's a long story. I'll explain when we head there. So what do you say?''_

_''I... I don't know...''_

_''Oh come on! It'll be an awesome adventure!''_

_Layla hesitated at first, but decided that she had nothing to lose anyway so she agreed.''Oh okay... I guess we can go there then...''_

_''Great! Kyo, fly us down.'' Jude ordered._

_''Fine, but don't think I forgot about your little 'thing' earlier.'' Kyo warned and touched both Jude and Layla's shoulders, making the air under them lift them up. ''Hold my hands so you guys don't end up falling from the sky.'' He warned again and started flying up higher.'' Layla grabbed his arm for her dear life and Jude merely held his wrist with a bored expression on his face._

_''All a board Kyo Express~ If you have any thing you want to say, please speak now and make sure you fasten your sea-''_

_''Oh can you PLEASE stop saying that EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. we fly.'' Jude sent him a glare and Kyo just stuck his tongue out. Layla witnessing the sight giggled as the 3 of them headed down the building slowly._

_Kyo and Jude first went to their job requester and got their reward, then the 3 made their way back to Fairy Tail._

* * *

_''We're back!'' Kyo said, kicking the door open with his foot._

_Everyone in the guild turned around and started greeting them with words such as 'hey' or 'welcome back' or 'how was your mission'._

_Kyo just send smiles and a few short answers to the members and headed towards his master who was sitting cross legged on the bar counter. He was as short as 2 feet and the top of his white hair was covered with a brown beanie._

_''Master. We found someone on our job.'' Kyo said pointing at the girl in the background who was standing next to Jude, waving at the members who were staring at her with a nervous smile. ''She was about to be... Urr.. Let's say... Forcefully commit the act of love.''_

_''Oh...'' The master mumbled_

_''Yeah...''_

_''Well, continue.''_

_''She doesn't have a place to stay... So we -Jude- offered her to come here...'' Kyo said._

_''Sure... why not.''_

_''Problem is... She's not a mage.''_

_''Oh... Does she want to use magic?''_

_''She said it would be fun to use magic. Never said anything about not wanting to.''_

_''Well, teach her magic then.''_

_''How do we know she can do it? You know only 10% of the population can use magic...'' The guild master stretched his hand and touched Kyo's upper-chest, where his heart is located._

_''Magic is about the heart...'' He started. ''You should know Kyo... This isn't the first time I tell you this.''_

_''Okay fine, but Jude is in charge of her.'' Kyo said and started walking away. ''I'll have to go now. I need to tell Ur something.''_

_Kyo walked over to Jude and put his hand on his shoulder. ''Master want's to talk to you.'' He whispered and walked out._

_Jude walked towards his master and asked. ''You called?''_

_''Yes my child. I heard about the new girl.''_

_''Yes...''_

_''Kyo told me all the major details.''_

_''And your decision...?''_

_''As long as you can teach her magic.''_

_''Oh okay thanks!'' Jude hugged Makarov in a tight embrace, nearly suffocating the old man and then putting him back down on the counter._

_''Y-You... You like her!'' Makarov pointed at the man in front of him who had a massive blush on his face which bared a sheepish smile while his finger scratched his cheek._

_''Bye gotta go!'' He said and ran towards Layla._

_''Jude?'' Layla asked the man who had just ran towards her. ''What's wrong?''_

_''Well you see... You can join the guild... But you have to learn how to use magic...''_

_''Aren't I a little too old?''_

_''For some you are. For others you're perfectly fine.''_

_''Oh really? That's great! What magic can I learn?''_

_''Let's see...'' Jude tapped his chin. ''You can learn Celestial Spirit Magic. It's easy and really useful.''_

_''Celestial Spirit Magic?''_

_''Hn.''_

_''What is it?''_

_''Well you see, there are special magic keys all over the world. 88 to be exact. One for each consolation there is. The keys open portals to another world, summoning the consolation as a creature from that world. Don't worry! They're all friendly and they all bare a special power.'' Jude assured. ''There are 12 of those 88 which are golden. They are extremely rare though.''_

_''Sounds so cool!''_

_''So what do you say?''_

_''Of course!'' She leaped up in the air, clapping her hands. Jude just chuckled at her childish behavior and played along._

* * *

_A few days went through, they were filled with joy for Jude who taught Layla the ways of magic. They went on missions along with Kyo, who had seemed colder than usual and he didn't seem like himself._

_They collected several keys on their missions all over the world. 2 of them were golden. Aquarius and Cancer._

_As years passed by, Kyo distanced himself from everyone. Starting with Jude, then Layla, then Master and the rest of the guild members, causing him to quit the guild and 'travel' the world on his own._

_Jude at that time decided to propose to Layla, who had been his girlfriend for a couple of years. Their marriage was a small one, with the guild members as witnesses and the master as the priest._

_Both of them decided to start up a company, ''Love and Lucky'' which ended up being a huge success all across the world, gaining them more cash then they could ever ask for._

_A few months passed by after that day and Layla got pregnant. Both parties decided to quit being mages so they can give their daughter (yes it's a girl) a normal life and to make sure that they are both there to support her as she grows up._

_Once her child was born, Jude made sure that Layla didn't teach her the ways of magic._

_When she asked why, he had lied and told her that his reason was that he wanted his daughter's life to be normal. Being a mage meant that she would end up putting her life on the line all the time._

_At that time, he knew something that she didn't and she was being suspicious about it, however, thinking she was just paranoid, she didn't listen and taught her daughter the ways of magic never the less._

_She taught her daughter Celestial Spirit Magic in secrecy, hiding it from Jude considering he didn't want her to do it._

_She understood that he was worried about their daughter, but she thought that he was worrying too much. She thought that his reason was stupid, considering both him and her were both alive, despite both being mages._

_Then, On Lucy's 11th birthday. It happened._

_July 1st X778,_

_Lucy was with her mother, they were preparing to go out for dinner with her husband to celebrate her daughter's 11th birthday._

_Layla had helped Lucy into her brown dress and cute black sandals. Both of them were heading down the stairs when she spotted Kyo and a girl sitting on the couch in their living room, facing the other side._

_The girl had her red hair cascading down her back down to her mid spine. Her clothes weren't formal, they seemed to be black leather clothing for easy movements. The top tightly covered her upper back, showing off her lower back for everyone to see. She had a guild mark on the lower left side of her back. A unicorn stabbing a human with its horn._

_She wondered why it looked so familiar, and why she had a bad feeling from it. Then it hit her. She immediately pulled her daughter back towards her room and took out her 2 golden keys along with the 2 silver ones and placed them in her key case._

_Layla turned to the blonde. ''Lucy, get ready to run.''_

_''What? Why?'' the blonde girl asked._

_''Just run when I tell you, and keep these with you.'' Layla took out a key case with the 4 celestial keys in it._

_''W-what? Mama... why are you giving me your keys?'' the blonde girl asked, worry written on her face._

_''Honey, something bad might happen today. Please, promise me you will run when I tell you to.''_

_''B-but... if I run... what about you?''_

_''Don't worry, I'll take care of myself, you just need to get out of the place when I tell you to, and head over to Fairy Tail.''_

_''B-But...''_

_A massive explosion was heard from the living room. Both Lucy and Layla quickly turned their heads towards the door._

_''Mama... what's happening?'' The blonde asked while her eyes started shedding tears._

_''Honey, run! you have to! NOW!'' Layla ordered the blonde girl, nudging her to the window near the massive house._

_''But... But-''_

_''NOW!'' Layla yelled and headed towards the door to distract her 'guests'._

_Lucy wiped her tears and nodded to her mother. She quickly went to the window and jumped off, running away as far as her legs took her._

_After a few minutes of running, the blonde started panting, her hands clutched her knees a she gasped deeply for air._

_''Is she the other one?'' She heard a female voice say from behind her. She turned around and gasped with what little air she had in her lungs._

_There, her father lay emotionless, and before him was standing a lady with scarlet red hair with a few scratches on her body. She had a dagger in her hand that was stained with a crimson like liquid which Lucy recognized as blood._

_''Yes. Now get her.'' Someone ordered. The voice echoed around her in a way as if the voice was actually from within her head. She turned around and saw a man smirked her way. He had a dark green aura around him that pushed his messy black hair upwards. ''We already have her mother, now all we need is her. 2 Celestial Mages.''_

_Lucy's terrified face stared at the lady who was slowly walking up to her, swaying her hips with the dagger held in her hand ready to strike at any moment. Once the lady was a few feet away, Lucy shut her eyes and awaited the impact, however, all she heard was a scream. She opened her eyes and saw that the lady in front of her had just been pushed away from her. She used this opportunity to run._

_The lady quickly regained her senses and stood up, shadow stepping towards the little girl with a flash of white light, ready to immobilize her when a water sphere hit the blonde, sending her flying away from the red head._

_The blonde continued to run, not looking back knowing that what was about to happen, would be soon known as her father's death._

* * *

_**Kyto's Special Writing Place:**_I know the start of this chapter was much better than the end (or I think so at least). But the start was needed there. I needed to put all the major things you would need to know in the story. The ending seemed rushed because I didn't know what to put, putting dialog would throw it all over the place... I just listed the main points for the ending, because I didn't think it needed dialog.

Anyway, I really got you thinking that the 'HE' was actually her father didn't I? well, it isnt. Her father is actually a very nice guy, and as you can see he sort of knew about the 'gate of hell' plan so he ordered Layla not to teach Lucy magic. he didn't tell her the real reason because he was afraid of what she might do. She would have probably sacrificed herself so they wouldn't be able to use her, and he loved her that much. **(I should have put that in the story, don't ya think?)**

*: Jude is a water mage. I had changed a lot about Lucy's past, so I figured... why not change this as well.

.

.

Do whatever you want... favorite, review, follow, I don't even know, I'm tired right now. I have a fever, weird thing about it is that it only effects half of my face, so my right eye and right nostril aren't working properly, so I apologize for any mistakes in the chapter.

Anyways, Cya next time :3

P.S.: If you find any mistakes, be sure to tell me so I can fix them A.S.A.P.

P.P.S. (or was it P.S.S.) :Anyway, if you have any questions you are unsure of, make sure you ask me. I'll be more than willing to answer unless it would mean a spoiler.  
Anyways, Good night, I'm off to a nice long slumber.  
Wake me up when the pyramids are built.


	9. Kyuu

**You guys have no IDEA how Euphoric I'm right now.**

**I REACHED 50+ FAVORITES! I'M SO HAPPY! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD REACH THIS MUCH! **

**BY THE WAY! THE LATEST CHAPTER IN FAIRY TAIL WAS PERFECT! KNOW WHY? BECAUSE IT SHOWED THEM ALL WHEN THEY WERE AROUND 10~13. SO IMAGINE THEM WHEN YOU READ THIS STORY. KAY? **

**LUV YA.**

* * *

**Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up at the guild at such a young age?**

* * *

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

''So, any of you know how we're gonna get there in time for the ceremony?'' Mirajane asked breaking the silence that had taken over the group since they had left the master's office.

''We'll take the train.'' Gray suggested.

''Yeah I know, but then what? The closest station to the place Master talked about is an hour climb on a mountain.''

''Point being?''

''We'll either be late, or be exhausted when we get there.''

''Mira has a point.'' Erza said. ''Walking for an hour is bad enough already, Climbing up a mountain will make it even worse.''

''Tired or not we're gonna save Lucy! Even though she's only been here a few months she already qualifies as family!'' Gray said. ''And I'd rather give my life away than hand over a family member''

''Yeah! I'm all fired up!'' Natsu lifted his fist up and lit it on fire.

''Well said Gray.'' Erza praised.

''Well that still doesn't answer my question.'' Mira complained.

''We'll just walk up there Mira, there's no other way.''

''What makes you so sure?''

''Because I am'' Erza growled, her head smashing into Mirajanes.

''You guys really shouldn't fight.'' Gray said.

''Whatever'' Both girls answered, turning their heads away from each other while crossing their arms in front of their chests.

* * *

Lucy stared at her mother laying lifelessly in front of her. She looked visibly thinner. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her eyelids as if they were balls, her cheeks were caved in, her ribs slightly stuck out while her breasts seemed saggy in her dress. Her face was also paler and her lips were a very unhealthy shade of white.

''Mama!'' Lucy shouted, breaking out of her thoughts and running towards her. She sat down next to her, hands by her sides and began shaking her. ''Mama! Are you okay?'' She asked as tears fell from her eyes. Her hands could feel her mother's bones on her body. She looked like a mummy with a thin layer of skin around it.

Lucy gave her mother an embrace and sobbed into her chest. ''Mama...'' She muttered under her breath. She stayed like that for a few seconds and was startled when she heard the woman in her arms cough. She immediately pulled back and a smile made her way on her face when she saw that her mother's eyes were half open.

''Lu...cy...'' She stammered, coughing after each syllable. She gave her daughter a weak yet warm smile.

''Mama...'' Lucy hugged her mother again, crying hard into her chest as her mother did her best to pat her back.

''I'm glad your okay honey.'' Her mother said and earned herself a muffled 'm' from her daughter. ''I'm glad you managed to escape... even for just a little while.''

''I-I went to... Fe-Fairy Tail...'' The blonde mumbled in between sobs.

''Oh. Did you like it?'' Her mother asked eagerly. As a teenager, Fairy Tail had been her favorite place every. It's where she had met her first love and where she met the most amazing people in history.

''Y-Yeah... E-Everyone was nice to me... A-And now I Kn-Know why you liked it so much.''

''Hn. Fairy Tail is a very nice place indeed.'' Her mother replied. ''Well, don't worry honey. I'm sure they're on their way to your rescue right now.''

''B-but I was kidnapped at night... I-I don't think anyone saw me.''

Layla just smiled. ''Honey, Fairy Tail will notice when someone as amazing as you went missing the moment you do.''

Lucy just giggled and continued embracing her mother while telling her stories about her adventures in Fairy Tail.

Her happiness made her forget the fact that she was even held in a prison cell and the fact that her life was in great danger.

* * *

Master Makarov scratched his head in frustration as he waited on a chair next to Cana, who was at the moment sitting down in front of a map keeping an eye on Lucy's movements. Then he started to think logic.

If Laxus was going to come here first, he's gonna be late for the ceremony... And being late isn't an option at the moment,he has to get there early. He will be the strongest one there, and he will be needed greatly. The old man got up from his seat and headed towards the large lacrima down in the basement so he can explain things to Laxus easily, instead of using the small one in his office.

He put some magic power through the lacrima and after a few secodns, his grandson appeared.

''What is it now Gramps?'' Laxus asked in a rude tone.

''Where are you at the moment?''

''Look, I already told you, it'll take a few hours for me to get to the guild from my current place. Theres nothing I can do to fasten it up.''

''Just tell me where the hell you are!''

''Jees, calm down. I'm on a train at Kessix with the Raijinshuu at the moment.''

The guild master scratched his chin and looked at a massive map stuck on a wall. He traced his fingers from Kessix to Magnolia, then from Kessix to ShiroAku. The distance seemed shorter.

''Look. Theres no time for you to come here. Go straight to ShiroAku now!'' The guild master ordered.

''What about the details?''

''I'll supply you with the information through this lacrima. Make sure your Raijinshuu listen to it as well.''

''Oi! Freed, Ever, Bixlow open your ears up, we have orders to take here.''

''Orders? I don't take orders from just anyone.''

''The guild master isn't just anyone. It'll be me someday. So you better pay your attention Evergreen.''

''What's the problem?''

''Problem! Problem!''

''Look brats.'' The master said. ''Tartaros has 2 Celestial Spirit Mages at the moment and they're about to perform a ceremony to open the gates of hell. You better hurry up and stop them or else the world is doomed. 60 minutes of the gate opening is enough to get enough demons out to ruin this planet, however, with only 2 Celestial mages, the gates will be closed way before that, however you must hurry. Even a few are enough to cause destruction and it would be even worse if one of the higher up demons escape.''

''Did you send anyone?''

''I sent Mirajane, Erza, Gray and Natsu-''

''They're kids! They're weak kids!''

''I didn't have anyone else for the job **(I know there are many.. MANY other guild memebers, but I didn't feel like using a LOT of OCs for this story. Btw, the OCs you guys sent me, Dont worry, I have future uses for them.)**. They knew Lucy quiet well and they'll do anything to get her back.''

''whatever, don't start giving me this whole 'nakama' crap.''

''Okay well, good luck, and remember, RESCUE LUCY! that's top priority here.''

''Even higher than closing the gates?''

''Rescusing her will close the gates''

''Tch, whatever.''

The screen shut and Laxus's face disappeared. The guild master sighed and put his magic in the Lacrima again, this time calling someone else.

* * *

The sun was shinning in the skies of ERA. The magic council workers were all having tea while chatting and laughing among themselves. One man in particular with brown hair that reached his shoulders was drinking tea while gazing out of his office's massive glass windows.

''Ahh... isn't today just wonderful.'' He said to himself, taking a sip from his tea.

A beeping sound from his Lacrima startled him, making him spill his team on his clothes. ''Oh come on!" He said. He walked up to the Lacrima and pressed his hands on it, receiving the call.

''Mark!'' Makarov exclaimed. ''I have impor-'' The call was cut short when loud rumblings were heard from the building. The man, known as Mark now, quickly turned around towards his massive window. His eyes widened as he saw the beautiful sunny sky turn into a gloomy one filled with clouds that held tons of water, what shocked him most was how fast the clouds were moving, as if they were being controlled by someone. He was about to let it go, thinking its probably just an unusual climate change, but the fact that the clouds were now pouring gray waters made him worry.

Another rumble was heard and the ground started shaking, cutting out the power in the process. _''Intruder?'' _Mark asked himself and ran towards his office door, then down the stairs towards the ground floor. Once he was there. His eyes widened in disbelief.

There, right in front of him, a little girl that seemed to be no older than 11 or 12 was standing in the middle of a blood pool that was filled with magic councilors.

She turned her head towards him and his eyes widened even more when he made out her features.

Strawberry red lips, long hair that was striped with black and pink in a high pig tail and was half covered by a pink magician hat, her clothing was a pink dress that reached her knees with black fluff around the hem of it. She also seemed to be wearing knee high flurro pink boots. However the real reason his eyes widened was her eyes. They were buttons. The girl had buttons for eyes.

He started pinching himself, attempting to wake himself up, believing that he was in a dream, however nothing was happening. His pinches were inflicting pain, meaning that it was real.

The girl giggled, putting a black gloved hand on her mouth in a cute way.

''Wh-Who the hell are you?'' The man stuttered. The girl just giggled even more and threw a teddy tiger at him which blew up in size, becoming the size of an actual tiger and attacked him.

He immediately dodged but another one was thrown towards him, managing to bite his lower abdomen.

''Gah...'' The man started coughing up blood, allowing it to slide from his mouth down to his chin, dropping onto his shirt.

The little girl giggled and blew him a kiss then skipped into the council building.

Everything for the man turned black as the first tiger jumped onto him.

* * *

**TIME SKIPPY :D**

* * *

The sound of old, rusty metal rubbing together startled the 2 celestial mages. Layla lifted her head checking the door while Lucy spun her head around from her mother's chest.

The doors opened revealing the red headed lady that had kidnapped her. It was currently dark yet her hair shone brightly.

''Hello, its time.'' The lady smiled.

''T-time for what?'' Lucy asked.

''You'll know soon. Now come here.'' The lady patted her knees, as if gesturing the blonde to come to her. The blonde however turned her head around and buried it in her mother's chest. ''Ugh why am I even doing this?'' The lady asked herself out loud, standing up straight. Her smile is now turned into a flat line on her face as her eyes narrowed to the point of unintrestness. ''Come here right now or I'll do this the hard way!'' She ordered.

Lucy however didn't reply so the lady sighed. She walked up to them, swaying her hips from left to right. Once she reached them. She put her right hand on Layla and her left one on Lucy, then pushed them apart. Layla's body was weak enough already, making her an easy job, however Lucy clung onto her mother as if it was the last day on Earth. Which it probably was.

''Look here little girl. Your being a pain in my ass right now.'' Kouen said. ''Let go of your mother and you won't get hurt.''

Lucy replied by hugging her mother even tighter.

''Okay, I didn't wanna do this, but...'' She equipped a knife in her hand and positioned it in a cutting position in front of Lucy. ''Would you like me to cut your arms off? So you could let go?''

Lucy started shaking in fear but didn't let go. Kouen sighed and threw her knife on the ground. She used both her hands and cupped Lucy's cheeks, then she forced her to look at her, into her green eyes. The iris faintly glowed for a brief moment, causing Lucy to fall unconscious. She then turned to Layla and did the same thing. When both blondes fell unconscious, she picked them up, one on each shoulder and took them towards the ceremony area.

* * *

The 4 young mages were now running up the mountain towards their destination. It was already night time, the sky was a dark shade of blue and a few stars were glittering on it.

''Come on guys! we're almost there!'' Erza exclaimed.

''Yeah! I can't wait to kick some butt!'' Natsu said, lighting his right fist on fire.

''Natsu, don't do anything stupid.'' Erza warned.

''Oh please, stupid is his middle name.'' Gray snickered.

''Oh says the guy in his underwear!'' Natsu said making Gray look down, startling himself that he was in fact, only wearing his blue boxers.

''Gah! Where did everything go?'' He jumped around confused looking all over the place.

''Gray, As much as I hate your habit we have to keep on going before its too la-''

Erza was interrupted by a large rumbling noise that shook the ground underneath them.

''What the hell?'' Mirajane asked trying to get her composure back to normal. Her eyes were darting around the area trying to find the cause.

''Wha-What the hell is that!'' Natsu pointed towards a red beam of light that was fired towards the sky. Upon impact, a massive black circle spread across the the sky. The whole was filled up with dark clouds. The moment it was open, smoke escaped into the atmosphere, blocking the night sky from view.

''Shit! Look!'' Gray pointed at the hole where a dark silhouette was flying.

''Hurry! This is the gate of hell, we must close it! They must have already started the ritual! LUCY IS IN DANGER!'' Erza quickly ran at full speed to where she assumed was the ritual area since its where the blinding beam of light was.

''Lucy! We're gonna save ya! Hang in there!'' Natsu yelled, running towards the ritual area.

''Oi Natsu! Don't just go in there without thinking!'' Gray followed after him. Mirajane was just smirking, thinking this would be an amazing chance for a new take-over.

* * *

Demons started escaping from the gate in high numbers and were now surrounding the 4 mages.

''Gray! Natsu! Go ahead and find Lucy! We'll battle these legions!'' She ordered. Both boys looked at each other and hesitantly nodded in agreement.

''Okay! But please! Take care!'' Gray said and started heading towards Lucy's place.

To say that Gray wasn't scared would be a huge misunderstanding. These demons, Deliora to be exact, was the reason he was family-less. It killed both his real parents, and his foster parent Ur. He knew that facing them alone would only end badly, just like it did 2 years back when he tried killing Deliora by himself... causing him to lose his master in the process. He vowed to never let his emotions get the better of him again and joined Fairy Tail, earning him a third family, which he will do ANYTHING to protect.

* * *

''Well... Now that they're gone...'' Erza started as she and Mirajane stood back to back, facing the rest of the demons.

''How about a challenge...?'' Mirajane finished for her. ''Whoever kills the most demons is stronger.''

''I like that.'' Erza smirked and re-quipped into her Heaven Wheel's Armor.

''Let's go then.'' Mirajane smirked as well and transformed into her well known Satan Soul.

She pulled her wings out of her bag with her hands and flew towards her enemies. She punched a few, kicked a few and then flew up in the air. ''DEMON BLAST!'' She yelled and a wave of dark energy appeared from her hand and flew to the ground, destroying it in the process.

Erza just flew up summoned several swords around her. ''Circle Sword!'' She yelled. All the swords around her spun in sync, slicing all the demons around her.

Mirajane then spotted a bird like demon with blue wings that was standing on top of the battle field, as though spectating the fight. She smirked, knowing who it was and flew towards him as fast as she could.

''MIRA! NO! DON'T!'' Erza shouted at her fellow companion, however she was too hot headed to care and in seconds she was standing behind the creature and a pink aura started surrounding her. The aura slowly flew from her body and covered the demon and then a few seconds later their bodies were pulled together and a massive purple orb was created around their meeting spot.**(I've never seen a take-over in action, so I'm guessing this is what happens.)**

Erza looked up to the view and knew this was going to end badly. She knew her rivals capabilities and taking over Count Halphas was something beyond her. She knew about demonology. She would occasionally go to the guild library and learn them in secrecy to get a better understand of Mirajane's power.

The purple orb disappeared into a cloud of smoke and a figure remained within. There was no sign of Mirajane or the Demon. Erza assumed that the floating figure was her standing body, and she hoped with everything that she had misjudged her companion's abilities and that Mirajane hadn't lost control.

The smoke soon flew away, revealing her rival's figure standing there with a light blue one-piece suit that was vertically striped with dark blue stripes, revealing her arms and legs and is open from the front and back revealing most of the belly. Her ears were covered with sky long blue scales that extend backwards gaining pointy edges. A tail that swayed behind her lower back looking like a light blue smooth eel. Her wings becoming scaly like angel wings that were pointing towards the sky. Her eyes were shut and while her face seemed to be scaly on some of the edges, and unlike her Satan Soul, that transformation had her hair hanging loose from her head.

''Mira! Are you in there!'' Erza asked in between fights with the demons that were currently surrounding her. Although they were small, they seemed ruthless and bloodthirsty and the scarlet knight didn't take the chance of letting her guard down against them.

A sudden flash in front of the knight startled her, making her step back in confusion. Her eyes gazed upon the figure that stood before her with eyes that were flaming with a red light.

''Shit...'' Erza cursed under her breath. She looked around, keeping an eye out for any spectators. When she witnessed none, she re-equipped into her newest and latest armor. Black Wing Armor.

It was a black armor with bat like wings and a neck guard which was decorated by several red gems. Her long scarlet hair was tied up in a high ponytail with two bangs falling down on her face, framing it. It also consisted of large shoulder pads, a silver edged breastplate and slivered plates shaped like feathers that fall down towards her knees.

Her sword was a multicolored purple and silver blade that also had two red diamond shaped gems spread apart on the sword's blade.

She stretched her arm out in a fighting stance and waited for the demon to make its move. Knowing her own power level, Erza knew that it would be impossible for her to win against a demon who is recognized as one of Hell's princes.

Her current magic power was low from the previous fight along side of Mirajane with several of Halphas's Legions. She was going to put an all out attack on him, with hope that it would do enough damage to buy the boys enough time to retrieve Lucy.

Erza focused the rest of her magical power in her sword, causing it to glow a white light and clutched it with both her hands, placing it in a striking pose.

''HERE I GO!'' She jumped towards the demon who smiled and did the same, jumping towards her, waiting for the moment both of them will collide.

_''Master... Natsu... Gray... Mira... Lucy... Gomennasai...''_

* * *

Natsu and Gray were currently running towards the ritual area. They could finally see it within sight where 2 white pillars stood opposite of each other.

They heard a loud explosion coming from behind them. They turned around and witnessed a bright beaming light coming from where they had left off Erza and Mirajane.

Both boys hoped that their team mates were alright and that nothing bad had happened.

They were close to the ritual area now, only a few hundred feet away when 3 daggers were shot right in front of them, exploding upon impact, sending the 2 boys back with its shock wave.

''Now... Now... Didn't your parent's ever tell you not to interrupt a performance?'' A soft voice asked from the shadows. Both boys regaining their positions stood back to back while looking around the area trying to decipher where the voice came from. ''Figured out where I'm yet?'' The voice asked with a light chuckle.

Natsu smirked. With his dragon slayer scenes, he knew where she was the moment she spoke. The 2nd time she did, he confirmed it.

''Roar of the Fire Dragon!'' He yelled pulling his hand back and lunging it in the direction of his attack, hauling a massive path of fire towards a direction within the night. The light chuckle was heard again the moment his fire came out of Natsu's mouth and the scarlet haired lady, also known as Kouen jumped up from the area, twirling mid air as if it was some kind of acrobatic concert, landing on her 2 feet with her knees slightly bent.

She clapped her hands.

''Well done. I didn't expect a little guy like you to be this smart.'' She praised in a sarcastic way.

The dragon slayer lifted his fist and lit on fire. ''What's THAT suppose to mean?'' He yelled as a tick mark appeared on his head.

''Calm down Flame head.''

''No!'' He protested then jumped towards the assassin who also lunged at him. Natsu brought his fist up in front of him. ''Fist of the Fire Dragon!'' He yelled, lighting it up with intense flames that were aimed towards Kouen, however she just smirked and a few inches before contact she disappeared in a flash of white and appeared behind Gray, kicking his back and sending him rolling onto the floor.

Gray received a few scratched from the stones that were scattered all over the ground. He looked up towards the lady and scowled. _''Careful Gray. 1 wrong move and your toast. Calm down.'' _He thought to himself, taking in deep calming breaths while also keeping an eye out for the fight.

Natsu, who thought he was about to hit the woman was kneeling on top of a dented surface. His fist that was suppose to be for Kouen ended up on the ground, which wasn't a big deal until his thigh decided to jump into action and slam into his flaming fist.

He was panting.

''You know I can kill you guys any moment without even breaking a sweat.'' The lady bragged. She had that smirk she had on, the one she never took off. ''I thought it would be fun battling you, but I guess I was wrong.'' She summoned 4 knives, 2 in each hand, holding them with the bases of her fingers.

She jumped upwards and whirled in the sky, sending the 4 daggers towards the 2 boys. Natsu was hit by one on the forearm and thigh, while Gray was hit on both his forearms instead. Both boys cried out in pain as the daggers dug into their flesh with the high speed they were hauled with.

Blood starting escaping through their wounds, sliding across their stained body towards the edge and dripping down to the ground.

Both boys fell on their knees from the intense pain. The lady moved her way to Natsu and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to cough out blood and fall on the ground, unconscious from the pain.

She then made her way towards Gray who seemed to be struggling to remove the knives from his forearms. They hadn't dug in deep, however, it was deep enough for them to effect his arm movements. He, with much struggling finally managed to get his hand on one of the knives and pulled them out as fast as possible. Massive pain ran through his body as more blood flew out. He used his now blade-less arm and pulled the 2nd blade out.

The lady stood there shocked by the boy's actions. She was surprised he would go as far as taking the blades out on his own. She is more than certain that her knives went deep enough to cause him enough pain, and him pulling them out would have made them even worse.

''Wow... I'm surprised you would go so far. Isn't it painful?'' She asked with a very curious tone. Her tone wasn't violent or evil, it was the kind of tone you would use when you finally ask a question that you have been wanting to ask since forever.

''P-Pain...?'' The boy flinched as he tried to stand up. ''It...It's nothing...'' He stammered. The pain through his body isn't making speaking any better, neither is the blood that's leaking out of his forearms.

''Oh. Should I add more then?''

''Heh... You... You really think that... Adding pain will... will make me fall?''

''Hn...?''

''I'll never fall until my Nakama is finally saved!''

The woman's eyes widened as a massive wave of nostalgia washed over her.

_''I... I won't fall... A-at least... N-not Until I save her... Sh-Shes... Our comrade Kouen... T-Try... Try to understand...''_

She spaced out for a moment, but that was all Gray needed. His arms moved, despite all the pain, into the Ice-Make position. ''Ice Make... Lance!'' He chanted as he stretched his arm in front of him, hauling lances of ice towards the lady.

She got hit.

The 5 ice lances sent her back a few meters. Due to Gray being low on power and focus, his lances weren't sharp enough to cut through her flesh, however, a bruise would remain where she was hit. She shook her head when she realized she was hit and narrowed her eyes at Gray.

''You!'' She yelled and sprinted towards him. He prepared a defense position, however she disappeared into a bright white flash and appeared behind him. She kicked his back again, sending him flying into the ground, then she summoned a knife that she twirled with her hand. ''This will end now!'' She said in an angry tone and hauled the knife towards the ice mage's heart.

* * *

Erza lay there lifelessly on the ground. Her body was filled with cuts and scratches, it was bleeding and her Black Wing Armor was now a wreck from the previous blast. She was on death's bed at the moment.

The demon stood there gazing at her laying figure with half lidded eyes. Not from exhaustion, but from boredom. It raised its arms and aimed it at the scarlet knight. A force of magical power started gathering in front of it, twirling into a ball in front of her open palm. As it was about to fire, a hand gripped its arm tightly from the side. The demon lazily switched his gaze to the side without moving its head to spot a blonde man standing there with a grin on his face.

He shook his head. ''Mira, I never knew you had it in you.'' The demon just stood there gazing at him with the corner of its eyes. Laxus ran electricity through his arm down to his hand, attempting to electrify the demon, however, his attempts were in vain since the demon didn't even flinch. ''Hnn...?'' He asked himself raising an eyebrow.

The demon let go of the magic power it was about to fire and quickly aimed a kick to Laxus' torso. The man dodged it, letting go of the demon's arms in the process, allowing it to move freely. The demon lunged at Laxus, attempting to punch the man with it's fists which missed because of his quick reflexes. He pushed the demon away and did a back flip mid air, landing on his 2 feet, then he aimed both his hands forward.

''RAGING BOLT!'' He yelled. Lightning moved through his body towards his hands, firing a massive blast of lightning towards the demon. The demon flicked his wrist at the attack, making it change its course.

Laxus widened his eyes and laughed. ''This'll be fun.'' He said to himself. He lit his fists up lightning and jumped towards the demon. ''HAAAAAAAA!'' He started punching the demon, who dodged all his attacks with its eyes closed, however, Laxus quickly moved his leg to the side and kicked the demon while it was too busy dodging his punches, sending it rolling on the ground, and without wasting a moment, Laxus pulled his head back. ''ROAR OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON!''

A massive force of lightning hauled towards the demon. Since it was still rolling on the ground it didn't have enough time to react, causing it to receive the full force of the blast.

As the smoke from the blst cleared up, there was no sign of the demon left. The only thing left was a hole on the ground and ruble spread over the sides. He raised his eyebrow, knowing that his attack wasn't strong enough to annihilate the enemy. He was about to believe that he was just THAT strong until a flash of light from above him caught his attention. He swiftly gazed towards it, his mouth falling agape with his eyes widening in disbelief.

''Fuck!'' He yelled. Knowing that he wouldn't have enough time to dodge the massive blast that was thrown his way, he put his arms up in front of his face as protection. Once the blast landed on him, the earth shook, shattering the ground beneath him and creating a massive hemisphere of darkness around it.

* * *

Gray shut his eyes waiting for the moment the knife would hit him, however it never came. He slowly opened his eyes, to see that there were 3 figures standing in front of him A man with green hair, A person with a visor and a Lady with brunette hair that is tied up in a bun. He then heard a sigh.

''You guys just HAVE to come and interrupt this huh?'' The scarlet lady's voice asked. ''Who the hell is it now?''

''You do not need to know who we are. All you need to know is that we will kill you.'' One of the 3 said. It was the tall man with long green hair and a long red coat.

''Your too formal for my liking. B-O-R-I-N-G'' Kouen rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms under her chest.

''Let's have fun then.'' The green haired man said and unsheathed his rapier pointing at her. ''Ever, Bix, Go!''

''Don't boss me around.'' The woman with brunette hair tied in a bun complained and sprout out 2 pairs of wings behind her back, flying into the sky. She stretched her body and thin, light and luminous dust fired at the red head who just looked up with a bored expression.

''Go! Babies!'' The guy with the visor yelled and stretched his arm out in front of him towards the scarlet haired lady. 5 floating cubes appeared behind him and fired green light at her.

The lady switched her gaze from the attacks that were coming from above to the ones that were now coming from the 5 floating cubes. She sighed and just before the attacks hit her she disappeared in a white flash appearing behind Gray and kicking his stomach towards a tree. Upon collision the Ice mage lost consciousness and fell down face first.

''What?'' The green haired man asked in disbelief, eyes widened and pupil becoming a tiny dot in his eye. The scarlet lady disappeared in another flash and a thud was heard. He turned around to see Evergreen on the ground with a a knife through her back. He turned around again to see the girl mid air with 2 daggers twirling in her hand, ready to be hauled at someone. She spun around mid air and then disappeared into another flash, appearing behind the man with the visor and kicking his back, making him take a few forceful steps forward. As he turned around the lady had already disappeared with another flash of white light.

''Babies! Fire!'' He yelled pointing at a certain direction, however nothing happened. He turned around to see that the 5 cubes were broken on the ground with a few knives through them.

''Freed!'' He called to his green haired companion to see him laying on the ground helplessly with a knife through his upper forearm. Blood mixed with his red coat, darkening it.

''Fuck this!'' He yelled and pulled his visor off of his head, revealing his Mohawked blue hair. His eyes started to glow and he stuck his tongue out. ''Figure Eyes...''

Kouen appeared behind him in a flash with a dagger in her hand. He turned around and captured her eyes with his.

''AHAHAHAHAHAA'' He laughed, his tongue firing in different directions. The woman dropped the dagger that was in her hand and stood still as if she was possessed. ''Now! Do me a favor and kill yourself.'' the guy ordered.

The woman nodded her head slowly, not blinking her eyes and picked the dagger up. She pulled it up above her body and pushed it towards her head, however before the impact she disappeared in a flash of white light and appeared behind the guy. She kicked his back as hard as she could and then summoned 3 knives consecutively and fired them towards his direction. All 3 hit his chest, making him fall on his back.

''H-how...'' He stammered in asking. ''You-You... You should be possessed... by... by my figure eyes...''

''I should be, but I'm not.'' She said shrugging her shoulders. ''And this wasn't fun.'' She said and started walking away. ''I can kill you now if I wanted, but it would be really fun to see you helplessly watching as the demons escape.''

Her silhouette started shrinking as she walked towards the ceremony area, suddenly a loud explosion was heard. He moved his head and saw it was where Laxus was. A large hemisphere of dark light was visible and the ground was shaking.

* * *

''Master, I took care of them.'' Kouen spoke. She was standing straight in front of a man who was wearing a large dark green cape that covered his entire body. ''How did the Requiem go?''

''We weren't calling the dead this time my dear Kouen.'' The man spoke with a deep voice. ''We were just unlocking Hell's door.''

''Whatever,'' The woman rolled her eyes. ''How long do we have left?''

''A few more minutes.'' The girl sighed and sat down on the ground in her legs crossed.

A few minutes later, the pillar of light that had unlocked the gate started fainting. The light became weaker and thinner.

''Guess it's over.'' The man shook his head in disappointment. ''I was hoping for a higher ranked demon, however, all we got was Halphas. He did some pretty good job though.''

''Well, now what?''

''We leave.''

''What about these 2?'' She asked while pointing at the 2 mages that were pinned to the pillar.

''One of them is on the verge of death because of the ceremony anyway, the 2nd one will die from starvation.''

''Oh, slow deaths. My favorite.''

''Hn. This is why I like you Kouen.''

A shroud of darkness covered both of them and both disappeared immediately.

* * *

The place where Natsu, Gray, Everygreen, Freed and Bixlow were laying, a figure rose up from their unconsciousness, stumbling from left to right as they tried standing up. Their forearm hurt a lot, which wasn't surprising since it was stabbed with a dagger... however they continued moving forward towards the area of the ceremony where Lucy was.

''Lucy...'' They muttered under their breath.

* * *

Erza's eyelids started twitching. She slowly lifted them up. Her eye were gazing at the night sky that was painted with midnight blueness. She moved her head from side to side carefully, examining the night sky. Finding no trace of the gate, a few questions came rushing into her head.

_How long was I out for?_

_Did they save Lucy?_

_What happened to the Gate?_

_Were we too late?_

She lifted her head up slightly so she can look at her body, her eyes widened when she noticed the wounds that were planted on her. Her armor was basically destroyed, leaving her with only a few pieces that covered her most privet areas. Her head was also feeling wet. She figured it was blood, and she figured it was the reason she was feeling light headed. She was about to head by to her unconscious state when she remembered something.

She equipped the communication lacrima the guild master had given her and put what little magic power she had within. A few seconds and the master's concerned face appeared.

''Erza!'' He yelled. ''What happened to you?!''

''Mas...ter...'' She stammered, ''I... I... I don't know...''

''Where is everyone else? Is Laxus there?''

''I... I don't know...''

''What on earth happened ther-?'' The communication was cut short when Erza became unconscious again. Her hand let go of the lacrima, making it roll down on the floor, stopping with a clank when it collided with a rock.

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. It felt as if she was trying to lift an entire building with her eye lids. She looked lifted her head and looked in front of her. Her mother was there. Pinned to the wall by dark chains the same way she was , however her body looked lifeless, as though she was dead.

''Mama...'' Lucy murmured under her breath. The sound was in audible due to the exhaustion she was experiencing at the moment. Suddenly she felt like she was falling. She opened her eyes as wide as she could and realized that both pillars were currently collapsing. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact that she was about to experience. Lucky for her, the pillar spun around, making Lucy's side face the top.

Once both pillars hit the ground, Lucy felt the debris stab her back. She flinched in pain, however it quickly disappeared when she realized that the magical chains had disappeared. She slowly stood up and made her way to the place her mother was, stumbling as she walked.

Her mother's pillar had turned around as well, giving Layla a safer landing, however she was still unconscious. Lucy sat down beside her and shook her slowly.

''Ma...Ma...'' She said with a mini smile visible on her face. ''Its over... We can go home now... To Fairy Tail...''

Layla opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter a very weak smile. ''Honey...'' She murmured and it was just BARELY loud enough for Lucy to hear it. Lucy's smile turned into a huge frown and her eyes widened when she saw her mother's body glowing.

''Wha... Whats happening?''

Layla smiled sweetly. ''It... My body... It's dissolving...''

''What...!''

''I...I lost a lot of magi... magical power...'' She stammered. ''too much... that my body...'' Lucy cut her off by hugging her.

''D-Don't say something like that!'' Lucy cried into her shoulder. ''We're gonna go back to Fairy Tail! And-And we're gonna live happily with everyone else!''

Lucy's sobs became louder as she felt her mother's presence in her hands disappear. She pulled away and looked down at her. Her body had slowly started to turn into dust.

''N-no! Mama!'' She yelled and hugged her in the tightest embrace possible.

''Lucy... honey...'' She stammered. Her daughter's whimpers were causing her heart to clench as if someone was squishing it with their hand. ''I'll... I'll always be by your side... Even if I'm not there... I'll be... by your side...'' Layla's whole body was now glittering dust that was flying into the night sky.

Lucy sat there with tears cascading down her eyes. Her sobs were loud and her sniffles were even louder. She felt a hand drop on her shoulder. She turned around and was met with a sad goofy grin. She didn't have time to realized that she had tackled the person into a very tight hug, crying onto his chest. ''Mama... she's gone... I-I don't have a family anymore...''

''Lucy... Don't worry... Fairy Tail is your family.''

She looked up and saw his concerned and saddened onyx eyes through her tear filled eyes.

''I was like you once... you know... when Igneel left...'' He admitted. ''But meeting Fairy Tail made me forget about that pain.''

The blonde sniffled and snuggled deeper into his chest. ''I... I...'' She didn't know what to say. She just sat there with her head in his chest crying her eyes out, mourning over her loss.

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued~_

* * *

**__****Kyto's Special Writing Place:**Before you start complaining about the ending of this chapter, I would like to clarify a few things.

2. This chapter was actually suppose to be 2 separate chapters, but I couldn't find a point to separate it without confusing you guys, so I decided to just make it 1 chapter. A LOOONG WORDY chapter.

3. Yes, yes, yes, I know, everyone got badly injured, but I'm trying to get this story to be as real as possible. I don't want it to be one of those stories where they go on a mission and come back without a scratch. I mean, seriously. They were up against one of the 3 major dark guilds. There is no WAY I'm going to let them escape with only a scratch or two...

4. What happened to Laxus? and Mira? Well... Find out next chapter.

5. Also, Kouen's appearance is HIGHLY inspired by Katarina from League of Legends, so if you ever played that game, you should know what she looks like, and if you haven't, you should. It's a really good game :)

Anyways,

Cya later~


	10. Juu

**Sorry for not updating in 3 weeks. I don't really have an excuse. I could say writers block, but the truth was I was too lazy to type this chapter up. Anyways. Hope you like it :D**

**.**

**.**

**Also, since I was a bit lazy to trying to update the fanfic, I went over older chapters and decided to fix a few things, make them better, but don't worry. If you have already read this far, you don't have to re-read it. All I did was replace some lines, make it sound better.**

* * *

**Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up at the guild at such a young age?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The call was cut off with the short guild master having his eyes wide opened with fear and concern. To start things off, when he tried to call the council with his lacrima, it was cut off right away, next thing that happened was he received a call from Erza who looked wrecked. This, of course, increased his worries even more and before he could calm them down, they went to the next level when the call was cut off. Again.

He was currently running out of the guild basement towards his office. Never had he seen Erza this badly damaged before. He won't say she never had been, but she would never show it. She had pride in herself that if people see her in such a weak state, she would be ashamed and her image of a fierce warrior would be destroyed, so the fact that she actually called meant that things were incredibly terrible and that he made a stupid decision by sending 4 kids on that mission.

This of course, brought questions to his head. _Were they safe? did any of them... die? What the hell happened? Was the ritual stopped?_

Once he arrived in his office, he spotted Cana sitting on his seat in front of the map. She had her eyes closed yet he can tell she had been tired. Pinpointing someone's location for such a long time would tire just about anyone, and the fact that she was able to hold on this long was surprising. It made him proud to know that his children were growing into something*.

''My child.'' He said. ''You can rest now. From what I know, the worst is over. However, the situation is still unknown.''Cana pulled her eyelids up and sunk back into the seat. Makarov heard a sigh of relief before continuing his talk. ''I'll go get them from their current location. It seems that they're having... troubles.''

He peeked over his desk to see that the brunette was long asleep. A warm smile drew on his face. ''You did well my child.'' He then got out of his office and went down the stairs towards the guild entrance. It was close to midnight, meaning the guild was basically empty.

As he exited the guild, the freezing cold of the night embraced his tiny figure. He hurried over to the nearest car-rental shop, and rented one. Although it was midnight, car-renting shops are usually open 24/7 due to some emergency missions occurring.

He strapped the green SE-Plug around his right wrist and grabbed the steering wheel. He drove at max speed towards his destination, knowing that his vast magical power running low will not be a problem any time soon.

* * *

That night, in the mountainous town of ShiroAku, the skies were painted with a deep crimson. None of the witnesses knew if it was due to the ritual that had recently been performed, or if it was the kind skies showing such a rare sight.

''I'm Sorry...'' Lucy apologized, slowly pulling away from the dragon slayer. His face was barely recognized. No, not from wounds and injures, but from the expression he was bearing. The usual goofy and idiotic dragon slayer was now baring a serious face with saddened eyes.

''No need to apologize, Lucy.'' He said, offering a warm smile. The blonde felt warm on the inside, glad that someone was there for her. Even though she knew that the rest of the guild would be whenever she was in trouble, and the recent events were there as proof, she was feeling warm by the fact that he was there along side of her. ''We should go find the others.''

With a nod, both mages walked back to where Natsu had come from. Considering the distance wasn't far away, they arrived in merely a few minutes, however, what the blonde saw brought fear and guilt into the blonde's mind.

There, in front of a tree, lay Gray with a badly bruised back and blood on his messy raven hair. His forearms were bleeding and dirt was all over his body. Beside him lay 3 unfamiliar figures to the blonde. She immediately rushed towards her raven haired companion, turning him over so that his body would be facing up. She shook him a few times. Not receiving an answer, she took a peek at her companion, who was currently checking on the other 3 people that lay still on the ground.

''N-Natsu!'' Lucy yelled with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She looked back and forth between Natsu and the now pale-faced Gray. ''He isn't moving!''

''...'' The dragon slayer moved over towards her. Feeling massive weight in his lower stomach, as if he had just swallowed lead. He knelt before his rival and pressed his ear against his badly scratched chest.

_Throb... Throb... Throb... **(Is that what you call a heart beat? I was gonna write 'Doki' but I think that's romance type of heartbeat.)**_

Faint heartbeats could be heard by the dragon slayer. Even with his dragon senses, he had barely managed to hear them. However, knowing that his companion was still alive lifted the weight off of his stomach and he let out a sigh of relief and took a peek at the blonde who was now sitting in front of him with tears in her eyes.

''He's dead isn't he? It's all my fault!'' She cried, her tears falling from her eyes like a waterfall. Natsu just grabbed her shoulder with 1 hand, making her open her eyes and look at him.

''He's not dead.'' He assured her. ''He's just unconscious, however, from what I can see here is that he needs to get taken care of immediately or else his injures will worsen and...'' He cut himself off, not wanting to continue that sentence, knowing that the blonde would end up panicking and possibly crying even more because of it, also, he would never admit it, but he would end up on the verge of tears himself.

Lucy felt hope on the inside. She felt hopefully that he didn't die because of her, not that she wanted him to. Despite just recently meeting them, she grew to like both of them as family, along with Levy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, Elfman and all the other guild members she had come across.

''What about them...?'' She suddenly asked, turning her head and gazing at the 3 figures that lay motionless.

''I didn't have time to know.'' He stated and got up, looking over to them. He first knelt in front of the man with long green hair. He shook him slowly, waiting for a response.

The man moved his eyelids and slowly lifted them up. He moved his eyes as they landed on the fire mage. Without asking questions, he tried getting up, but massive pain took over when he had applied pressure to his arm. He sighed and sat up without using his hands. He looked around, spotting his 2 companions.

''Check on them.'' He ordered in a stern voice. The pinkette nodded and got up. Natsu never liked being bossed around, but the current situation didn't leave him space for a fight. He walked over to the 2 other figures. He knelt in front of the lady who was wearing the green fairy outfit. She had a knife in her back, he had a mental debate in his head whether to remove it or not.

''Should I pull it out?'' He asked the guy with the green hair.

He nodded his head. ''Do it slowly.''

The pinkette nodded and slowly started pulling the knife out of the lady's back. Blood slowly started pooling around the knife. Once it was fully out, he threw it away and turned her over. He lay his head on her chest and heard a few beats that sounded louder than Gray's. ''Her heart is beating.''

''Shake her.''

The pinkette did and the woman slowly opened her eyes. She was about to sit up but the pain in her back had another plan in mind. She fell back down and turned her head to the side, completely ignoring the dragon slayer.

''Check on him next.'' Freed ordered, nodding his head towards the man with the weird hair cut. **(****I don't know if it's weird, but I actually love it. I want his hair cut so badly Q_Q) **

The pinkette stood up and walked over to him. Thanks to his thick layers of clothing, it appeared as if the knives hadn't stabbed him deeply, however, they still stabbed him, creating minor bleeding. He shook the man who opened his eyes immediately. He sat up and pulled the 3 knives from his chest, wincing every time he pulled one out.

''Freed, Evergreen.'' He said, while looking down. ''We failed Laxus didn't we?''

Evergreen looked to the side, staying silent.

Freed however closed his eyes and muttered. ''At least you guys aren't dead.''**

''Speaking of Laxus... where is he?'' He asked, moving his gaze towards the blonde who was kneeling next to the unconscious Gray. ''Are you the Celestial Mage we were looking for?''

The blonde nodded.

''At least your safe.'' He said. ''Okay, we better go find Laxus now and head out.'' he got up, dusting his pants then walking over to his visor and placing it back on his head. ''Evergreen, can you move?''

The brunette tried sitting up again, but the pain from her back attacked her again. She lay back down. The guy sighed and walked over to her, picking her up in his arms bridal style, making sure her back is straight so she wouldn't feel any discomfort.

''Psht, I don't need your help!'' She said, looking the other way to hide her tiny blush. ''I'm the fairy queen! I can do this on my own!''

''Of course you can.'' He agreed sarcastically, then turned around so he was facing the 3 young mages. ''You guys better follow us. It isn't safe here, there could still be demons around.''

Natsu got up and nodded, he walked over to where Lucy was and helped her pick Gray up. Both of them supported him by lacing his arms around one of their shoulders. ''Don't apply too much presure on his forearms, they're bad enough already.'' The green haired man warned as he attempted to stand up. Once he did, he walked over to where the man with the visor stood, his hand over his wound. Then they started walking towards the place where they left their leader.

The young mages nodded and held onto Gray's torso, lifting him up lightly to ease the pressure on his forearms.

''Let's go Lucy.'' Natsu said, earning himself a muffled agreement from the blonde.

* * *

The old guild master arrived towards his destination within 20 minutes. He felt some what drained of his magical power, however he still had plenty left if someone was to attack. He stopped the car in front of the MASSIVE hemisphere that was created on the ground. He unstrapped the SE-Plug and got out of the car, rushing towards the center where his blonde grandson was laying.

From his current view, he could see Laxus' figure, however it was badly damaged. There were bruises all over his body and blood dripping from his mouth. His body was pale and there were blood stains on his now shredded clothes. 1 question came to his mind.

_How. The. Hell._

Makarov knew his grandson. He knew him VERY well. He knew that there was abstrusely noway the S-class mage could suffer this greatly without having to battle something that wields powers beyond humanoid abilities.

He knelt beside him, knowing full well that his injures were fatal, he refused to touch him, fearing that the simplest touch, as if his grandson was made out of glass, would shatter him.

He looked around into the dark area surrounding him, what he saw widened his eyes.

Mirajane was laying on her back not too far away from him without a scratch on her body. Her breathing was steady, and she seemed to be sleeping, rather than unconscious. It made the master wonder why she was so spotless and why his grandson was this messed up.

_Is it possible that he protected her?_ The thought crossed the old man's head, however, he shook it off. Knowing his grandson, there is noway he would do something like that, especially to someone who he had only met once. He stood up and made his way towards the silver haired mage. He didn't have to kneel, considering his height. He shook her body with his hands, attempting to wake her up. Once she did, her eyes shot open and she sat up right away.

''Mira.'' The master muttered, grabbing the female's attention. ''What happened?''

The silver haired mage spun her head around, scanning the area around her. ''More like where are _we?_''

''We're in ShiroAku. You guys were suppose to stop a ritual.''

''We were?''

The master sighed. ''Do you remember anything that happened?''

The silver haired girl shook her head then everything that had happened popped into head. The guild master stood up and strode over to his grandson. The silver haired mage was torn in between telling him or keeping it to herself. Telling him would end up benefiting them and he is an elder, so he would know what to do, but not telling him would keep what happened a secret, and the fact that she almost killed 2 of her companions because she was too _weak _to take-over that stupid demon.

She knew her magic was dangerous. VERY dangerous. After all, it is a dark magic. She had been warned by quite a few people about it, including the guild master, but did she ever listen? no. She never did. That was her personality. She never cared. She always lived in the now with her evil personality, and usually, after everything she does, she would always regret it, but she would continue on doing what she does as if nothing had ever happened. She always regrets her decisions, like the one that had currently occurred.

She over-estimated her power, thinking she was strong, thinking she was strong enough to obtain the power of one of the princes of hell. How could she face everyone now? Even Erza? Her Rival. She had seen her when she was weak. She wasn't planning on such thing. She never did.

Never in her life had Mirajane liked it when people had seen her weak side. She was known of her 'Badass' personality. Nobody expects a demon to be weak. They're all suppose to fear it, avoid it, not feel pity for.

However, knowing that not telling the guild master is a bad thing, she stood up and made her way towards him. Coughing to grab his attention, she turned her head so she wouldn't gaze into his eyes and muttered under her breath. ''I-I sort of remember...''

The master's eyes widened at her attitude and gave her a questioning look. She, however, did not receive it since she wasn't looking at him, but she continued anyway.

Hesitantly, she started speaking, pausing every now and then, fearing the older mage's reaction. ''I... We arrived a little late to the ritual... The gate was opened... Demons escaped... Erza and I fought with a few legions while Natsu and Gray went after Lucy... I... I...'' She couldn't bring herself to saying it. It took too much of her pride out of it. She bit her lip hard, stopping tears that were threatening to fall out and continued. ''I.. I failed in taking over one of the demons... And ended up hurting Erza...'' She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the reaction of her guild master.

What would it be? Disgust? Fear? Hatred? She didn't know, and even if he didn't mind, what would her siblings say? Lisanna and Elfman would hate her, think shes an evil monster. She would lose both of them.

''Where is she now?'' The master asked calmly. Mirajane was unable to see his face due to her closed eyes, his expression was a mystery.

''...S-somewhere around here... I was about to finish her off... but Laxus stopped me... th-then we fought... and... and... I ended up doing this to him...'' She finished her sentence with her hands clutching as hard as possible, giving her pale skin a paler colour. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to badly, but _the _Mirajane doesn't say sorry._  
_

The old mage sighed. ''Mirajane, we'll continue this conversation some other time. Right now. I want you to go and find Erza. Make sure she's safe.'' The silver haired mage was hesitant at first but quickly ran off, looking for her rival.

The old man sat there thinking of everything that she had just said.

First off, they were late to the ritual? LATE? does that mean... no, it can't be... maybe Gray and Natsu stopped it in time.

And second of all, she failed to take over a demon? when he heard her say that, he felt the pain in her voice, which brought up another question. If she had already taken-over it, then she would have it in her take-over stash. She would be able to transform into it whenever, even though losing control is a VERY high possibility. He would need to talk to her about that.

* * *

Mirajane could have never been more glad to have left a place before in her life. She was feeling as if her soul was dying by the minute, having that chat with him.

It's true. Her magic was unstable. Despite how powerful take-over magic can be, the greater the power, the greater the risks, and she may have... been corrupted by its power. She felt ashamed. How could she let power corrupt her so badly? Had she listened to Erza, none of this would have happened. She just had to think greatly of herself, which was another thing she does a lot.

She thinks shes superior to everyone else, treating them like servants as if shes the queen around the place. Erza was the only person who had ever opposed her. That's where their rivalry started. Although they fought a lot, she knew that both were doing it for fun and she would have never intended on hurting her the way she remembers.

She stopped running when she saw familiar scarlet hair, a slight smile covered her face before it turned into a massive frown as her eyes widened.

The state the scarlet knight was in was beyond terrible. It was nothing like she remembered. She was way worse than what she remembers from the demon's vision.

She knew her companion well and she knew that she would rather die than let people see her in such state. She ran towards her, checking her injures for any dangerous ones. Lucky for her, she found none. Other than several bruises, and possibly a broke bone or two, her life was not in danger of death.

''Erza! Erza!'' She yelled, shaking the scarlet knight. She felt sad. Guilty. Regretful even. She couldn't handle all these negative emotions.

She cried.

Mirajane, the Demon Cried.

It was shameful. At least for her it was.

Suddenly, she remembered, she quickly transformed into her Satan Soul, granting the extra strength and mobility, which she used to carry the scarlet knight and transfer her to the guild master.

Whether she wanted to face him or not, she didn't want to be responsible for further injures she would cause her friend.

* * *

Mirajane appeared out of thin air in front of the guild master in a flash. She was surprised to see that the Raijinshuu were sitting there along with Natsu, Lucy and an unconscious Gray laying next to Laxus.

She had seen them before. Once. That was one day at the guild. She hadn't talked with them, but she knew who they were.

''I found her.'' She said, laying the scarlet knight next to the 2 boys. She released her take-over and was confronted by Makarov.

''Mira...'' He started, Mirajane physically flinched, despite him using a very calm tone, she felt scared. Not because of what he might do to her physically. No. She knew he wouldn't dare hurt her. But what he would do to her reputation. If he were to say something such as 'you are expelled from the guild' she would never be able to face her siblings, or anyone. However, what he said truly surprised her. ''I'm glad your okay.''

_Okay, What?_

''The fact that you are no longer in demon form is proof that you had managed to re-take control somehow... however, I'm forbidding you from using that take-over. Never in your life will you be allowed to use it, considering the risk is something this high.''

She felt more tears build up in her eyes. ''No master! I don't deserve this! I don't deserve your concern! I'm a demon! I almost killed 2 of my Nakama!''

''Mira!'' He stated. ''Stop saying that! Everyone makes mistakes my child, Whether it was now, or later, what matters is that you _LEARN _from your mistakes. Understand?''

The silver haired girl nodded her head and hugged herself. Suddenly, the weather felt cold to her.

The old man turned around and took a look at his other companions.

''Carry them into the car. We'll drive to Porlyusica. She's the only one who can help us in this situation. The kids nodded and carried Laxus, Evergreen, Gray and Erza into the car, then got in slowly after. The car may have been big, but it felt cramped to have 9 people within it. The old man took the SE-Plug and drove away towards his pink haired _friend._

* * *

''Last... Time... I... BLURP''

The car ride was fast, considering that Porlyusica's hous-er tree was closer than the guild, they got there in just under 20 minutes. Of course, during the ride, Natsu was having motion sickness and had his head sticking out of the window.

As the car had come to a halt, and Natsu had withdrawn his head from window, his hair looked surprisingly funny, causing Lucy to slightly giggle. Due to the air force caused by the speeding car driving across the area, his hair was basically pushed to the side, making him look weird.

''What?'' He asked, giving her a confused look. The blonde merely shook her head and got out of the car, along with everyone else while Makarov was busy knocking on the door.

_Knock Knock._

Nobody came.

_Knock Knock._

Shuffling could be heard, however, the door still didn't open.

_Knock Knoc-_

The door flung open revealing an old pink haired woman who was wearing a blood red cape around her figure, as well as having a broom in her hand.

''WHO THE HELL DISTURBS ME AT THIS HOUR!'' She grumpily yelled at no one. She looked around, she was about to close to the door when she heard a cough that grabbed her attention. She looked down and spotted her old friend. ''What do you want?''

''Uhm... I... I have people for you to heal?'' He said with a goofy grin on his face. However, Porlyusica emotionlessly muttered 'no' before shutting the door closed.

''Oh come on Porlyusica! You can't be serious! I have people on the verge of death here!'' His voice was pleading.

''That's your problem. I don't help humans.''

''Come on! Please! For old times sake!''

A sigh could be heard from within the tree and she came out. ''You are so LUCKY I was not a sleep, else I would have broken that broom on your head.''

Makarov smiled sheepishly.

''Well, bring them in.'' She ordered. The Rainjinshuu carried the 4 injured mages and put them in her room. ''Now get out. Scram!''

''Bu-''

''I DON'T LIKE HUMANS! SCRAM!''

And not a single word was uttered that day. Natsu and Lucy first refused to leave, but after realizing it was pointless, they headed to their respective homes and decided to sleep. They've been up since the day before's morning. They would need their energy back, or whatever was left of it.

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER~**

* * *

The skies showered the morning skies, painting them with different shades of grey rather the beautiful spotless sea blue they are meant to be. It was today that the funeral for Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia was being held. Being close to both of them, Makarov had insisted on creating a ceremony, not only for Lucy, not only for him, but for the guild members who had grown to know them.

''Layla Heartfilia... I met her several years ago. She had come to the guild with Jude and Kyo. The moment she had walked in, it was as if a new dawn had set across the guild. Her smile had always livened up the mood, and she always had a positive attitude towards even the toughest problems. She was a kind Celestial Mage who's spirits treasured with their lives.

Jude Heartfilia... He was one of the guild members that I had felt incredibly close with. His usual cheerful and goofy attitude was something that had always brightened up your day, and his helpful attitude was also an inspiration to everyone. He was one of the greatest Water Mages to have ever joined Fairy Tail.

May your souls rest in peace.''

Makarov wiped a tear out of his eyes as he finished his statement. He moved forward, placing a white flower on their new graves and walked back to where he was standing. One by one, the guests were placing their flowers on the grave, then returning to their original standing area.

Most people who knew Jude and Layla were crying and sobbing at their loss. One person however, wasn't.

Lucy just stood there. She felt nothing. She felt hollow. She was sad, yes, depressed even, but for some reason her tears didn't come out. She had cried every night since her mother's death, she was lucky that Erza was in the hospital rather than in her room else she'd fear that she had annoyed the red head with her loud sobs, however, she knew that she more tears that were dying to come out.

So why?

Why weren't any tears coming out? She was just standing there like a lost child. She had no idea what to do anymore. Several people had told her, including Erza, Gray, Natsu, Levy, Lisanna and Makarov that Fairy Tail will be her new family, though she still felt as if she had no reason for being anymore. Why would she? She lost her only 2 known relatives.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly and lazily switched her gaze from the floor to the person.

It was Gray.

He gave her a weak yet warm smile. ''Don't worry... I've been there.'' He muttered under his breath. She looked at him confused. Gray was one of the people she hadn't talked to him about his past, or rather, he was one of the only people who didn't just blurt it out. Knowing this gave her somewhat of a curious expression, one that made her wonder what he probably meant by that.

Could it be that he was saying his parents were both dead as well? Or did he mean that he had suffered a great loss as well? Or possibly that he had experienced some kind of experience that made him unable to release tears?

They had been looking each other for such a long time that they hadn't realized that everyone had already left the cemetery. Lucy had been lost in her thoughts about working out his past, and Gray was lost in his own little world, remembering his past experiences.

* * *

**_Kyto's Special Writing Place:_ **Well tell me what ya think :D

*= Something here got me confused. I was doing some research right? And then I realized that Cana had lost to Laxus in the S-class exams, and he became S-class when he was 16. Which means that Cana was 11 when she participated in them... I don't know if its right or wrong, so I made her strong in this scene. If I'm wrong, please tell me.

**= As you can see, this is when they were all younger, so I'm making the Raijinshuu have this 'nakama' thing in them, as if they still weren't brainwashed by Laxus.


	11. Juu-Ichi

**Okay, so the reason I made this chapter was MOSTLY because I realized my story lacked anything GrayLu related, but I repeat, MOSTLY, meaning that this is NOT a filler chapter. **

**.**

.

**By the way, get ready for the BIGGEST GrayLu moment yet! It's gonna be HUGE!**

* * *

**Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up at the guild at such a young age?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**_December 23rd X778, Magnolia..._**

''Christmas is in 2 days and I still haven't gotten people presents yet!''

Lucy was currently sitting in the guild on the furthest table from everyone. The place was first taken by Levy who had wanted to finish reading her current book, though ever since Lucy had showed up she had not been able to flick a single page thanks to her complaining. ''What am I gonna do? I won't have anything for anyone! they'll end up hating me! WHAT WILL I DO LEVY-CHAN!''

Levy rolled her eyes and closed her book, realizing that reading another page would be pointless and the fact that her friend needed help was more important than knowing who the father is in her book. She let out a sigh and gazed at the blonde. ''Why don't you just go shopping then?''

''I can't do that!''

''Why not? you should have the money due to our previous mission, you wouldn't need to spend a lot. It's a Fairy Tail Christmas. Don't worry, we won't judge you on how expensive your gift is here.''

''You won't?'' Levy shook her head.

''It's about the message Lucy. Christmas isn't about receiving its about giving, and also the its the thought that counts behind these gifts.''

''But, but what if I get someone the wrong thing? or something they don't like?''

''I'm sure you won't.''

''Can you please come with me then?''

''Why?''

''You've been here longer than me, maybe you'll know what to buy and what not to buy to people, plus, you'll know where to get the good stuff from.''

''Okay. Just let me use the ladies room first.'' Levy excused herself from the table and walked to the bathroom. She really wanted to know who the father is, but that would have to wait. '_Friends are more important than books, Levy!' _She reminded herself.

The blonde stared at the retreating form of her best friend and gave out a sigh of relief. Now, she won't disappoint anyone with her Christmas gifts. She will find the perfect gift for everyone.

* * *

''Oi, Lisanna, would you stop buying so much?'' A certain pink haired boy complained in the middle of the street to his silver haired companion.

''Come on, Natsu! It's almost Christmas! I'm trying to buy everyone something.'' She said.

''You know, I really care that you care about everyone Lisanna, but why am I the one who carries your luggage?'' Natsu asked.

''Because your Natsu.'' She replied, slightly annoyed.

''Meaning?'' He asked, not satisfied with her answer. She was about to answer but thought of something even better. She leaned into his face and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. ''T-T-T-T- WHA-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!'' He stuttered, his face turned 90 shades of red.

''To get you to stop complaining?'' She answered.

''Couldn't you have thought of another way? And what makes you think that will stop me from complaining!''

''Yes, I could have...'' She said ''but this was more fun.''

''Aye!'' The blue cat that was soundlessly sitting on Lisanna's head said.

''Happy! Who's side are you on.'' Natsu cried.

''Happy likes his mommy, so hes on MY side.'' Lisanna answered for him.

''Aye~! Side!'' Happy said.

''Ugh~!" Natsu groaned.

''What's the problem?'' Lisanna asked.

''Oh, nothing, you know, other than SOMEONE kissing me without a warning.''

''You want another one?'' Lisanna offered.

''WHAT? NO!'' Natsu replied.

''Oh, stop acting like such a child then.'' Lisanna said.

''Child~!'' Happy repeated.

Natsu sighed, ''Wheres the next store?''

''Should be somewhere around here...''

* * *

''So, this is the Hargeon Shopping Center.'' Levy gestured in front of her towards the 5 story building.

The 2 mages had been on the train for an hour. They had taken a ride from Magnolia Train Station to Hargeon, which was Levy's idea since she said that the best place to shop Christmas presents from would be there.

''There are over 100 stores in here, I'm sure by the end of this day we'll find presents for everyone on your list.''

Lucy nodded and started following Levy who had started walking in front of her. She took out a list from her hand bag and started reading the names out-loud.

_''Elfman:  
Mirajane:  
Lisanna:  
Erza:  
Cana:__  
Master:  
Gray:  
Natsu:''_

''That's it?'' Levy asked with a skeptical look on her face, and then pouted. ''And what about me, Lu-chan?''

''Well, it's not like I've been in the guild for a long time... you guys are the only people I ever talked to... '' Lucy answered sheepishly. ''And I already have your present ready.''

''Well, we'll be done really soon then.'' Levy smiled and headed towards the first store in sight, her mind was racing, thinking of what could her present possibly be.

''Things here are cheap here right?'' Lucy asked, just to make sure.

''Of course! Why else would I bring you here? you see, this building is 5 floors, the higher you go, the more expensive the items get, and trust me, by expensive, I mean EXPENSIVE, though the stuff they sell truly is amazing.'' Levy assured her.

''Have you been up there before?'' Lucy asked.

''Yeah, just to look around though, even if I save money from missions for an entire month I still wouldn't be able to afford the stuff up there.''

''Wow! Who buys that stuff then?'' Lucy asked with her eyes wide open.

''Rich people... and maybe S-class mages.''

''S-class?'' Lucy asked. She had never heard that word before.

''You don't know what S-class is do you?''

''No... Are they like wanted mages?''

''Well... In a way they _are_ wanted, though not in a bad way. S-class mages are mages from different kinds of guilds that pass a certain examination. Once they do, they would be allowed to accept S-class quests, which are REALLY hard, but the reward from them is a LOT! and I mean A LOT!''

''Are there any S-class mages in Fairy Tail?''

''Well...'' Levy tapped her chin. ''There's only 1 that I can think off and that's Laxus.''

''Oh I know him!''

''You do?''

''Yeah! He came to my rescue mission...'' Lucy's voice turned into a mumble as she reached the last part.

''Oh! Look! Discounts!'' Levy tried changing the subject, feeling the sad atmosphere that took over them. ''Let's go Lu-chan!'' She grabbed her wrist and started running to the store.

* * *

Gray walked through the streets of Magnolia towards the guild dressed in his green jeans and blue t-shirt. His head was facing down as he was currently in deep thought.

Christmas was coming up. Oh how much he hated that day, it was the day that son of a bitch monster killed his parents. Just the thought brought great sadness to Gray, remembering them was something he will always do, although the pain that follows after it makes him regret the memory.

Why did he have to live? Why was HE the soul survivor or that village attack? He sucks! He's trouble, just trouble. He strips out of nowhere all the time, making him a major pervert, he couldn't even save Lucy when she was kidnapped, he never does anything right. He was also the cause of his teacher's death.

_''Stop it Gray!'' _

Gray shook his head, getting rid of the miserable thoughts that have just effected him. This was just like last year, and the one before. Every year around this time, he would feel like trash and think of every possible bad thing he had done in his life.

As he made it to the guild, he went to the furthest table and sat there, gazing out the window while staying in deep thought about his life, a frown never leaving his face.

''Hey Gray.'' His thoughts were interrupted by Cana. She was wearing her usual orange dress striped with black lining both vertically and horizontally, making a square pattern all around it.

''Oh, hey Cana.''

''Mind if I sit?'' She asked, gesturing the bench in front of him.

''Nope.'' Cana sat down on the bench in front of him, she set her arms on the wooden table and stared into his midnight eyes.

''You're not gonna be here for Christmas again are you?'' She asked. He shook his head which was hung low as it gazed at the table. Cana sighed. ''Okay, well, since you won't be here, again, I'll give your present early this year.''

Gray looked up from the table and gave her curious look. ''Sure... I guess...''

''Well here.'' She set her 5 cards face down in front of him on the table. ''Pick one.''

''I thought you were suppose to give me a present... not a future reading...''

''Well, this IS your present. Well, not really, but these 5 cards all have presents in them, and well, the one you pick will be yours.'' She explained while gesturing the 5 cards.

''Oh I see now.'' He replied understandingly and then pointed at the card in the middle. ''This one.''

''Okay.'' Cana said and then took the other 4 cards back in her pocket, she then took the card in the middle and turned it around so it's face was up. It was a picture of a blue bracelet. She placed her palm on it and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, a small puff of smoke appeared from around the card and the bracelet was in her hand. ''Merry Christmas, Gray!'' Cana said with a happy smile on her face.

''Thanks.'' He muttered and reached out for the bracelet. He took it from her hand and placed it around his wrist. ''Thanks again, Cana.''

''Nah, no problem.'' She said, waving it off with her hand. ''By the way... if you wanna talk about anything, you know, get anything off your chest, then I'm here for you, okay?''

''Yeah, I know, but I could say the same to you...''

''Mine isn't something to be talked about easily... especially not in such a public place where everybody knows _him_, besides, your the only one who knows about this. Nobody else does. I can't risk it.''

''I thought Erza knew something about it.''

''Nah, just you, your the closest friend I have here.'' She said with a smile. Gray couldn't help but smile back, his frown disappearing.

''Well... You already know the thing about me right?'' He asked and she nodded. ''Well, there's nothing really to talk about, it's just that every year around this time it keeps coming back to me.''

''Oh I see... Well, I'll be going then. And like I said, if you ever need to talk to someone, you know where to find me.'' She said as she stood up from the table.

''Okay.'' Gray replied and waved as she left the table. She was a few feet away before she looked over her shoulder back to Gray and said,

''Gurei, Fuku **(Clothes)**''

The lad looked down, finding himself in only his blue boxers and yelled, ''When did THAT happen?'' while blushing.

* * *

''Okay, so, how many people left?'' Levy asked her blonde companion. Lucy checked her list, all the names were ticked off, all of them, except Gray.

''Just Gray.'' She mumbled. ''What should we get him? Clothes would be a waste.''

''Yes, that is a hard one... and I wouldn't recommend any kind of sculptures... he can just make those out of ice...'' Lucy thought out loud, tapping her chin.

''Maybe some kind of accessory then?'' Lucy suggested.

''Yeah, that sounds like something would make use of...''

''Wait... if that's the case then, what are _you _getting him?'' Lucy questioned.

''Oh, I'm getting him a book.''

''A book? you think Gray will like that?''

''Well, it's about his magic, so I figured he would like it. Maybe even learn a few new spells and get stronger. You know how he's always fighting with Natsu over who's stronger right? I figured he would want something like that.''

''Wow, you sure do pay a lot of attention to the things that happen in the guild despite reading a book 24/7.''

''Hey!''

''I'm serious! I mean, I never thought you, out of all people, would be so observing.''

''Well, believe it or not, I am. Anyway, the closest jewelry store is right there.'' Levy pointed towards a glass window which had many bracelets and charms placed on a white counter for display.

''Hmmm...'' Lucy said, scanning the displayed equipment. Her eyes though landed on a sword pendant pendant with a blue crystal in the center. ''Oi, Levy. Do you think he'll like this?'' She pointed at it.

''It does look like something Gray would wear.'' She said, nodding her head.

Lucy smiled and entered the store.

''Uhm, excuse me.'' She said, grabbing the attention of the cashier.

''Yes, dear?''

''Can you please show me the sword pendant that's on display.'' Lucy pointed in the direction of where it was. The woman's gaze traced Lucy's arm, down to her hand and towards the direction of her finger.

''Oh yes, just wait a moment.'' The cashier left and headed towards the display window, then she came back and headed into the back room and came back with a similar pendant in her hand, however, this one had a green crystal instead of blue. ''You mean this one?''

''Yes.'' Lucy replied and took the pendant in her hand. ''Oh, actually, can you please give me the one with the blue crystal?''

''Of course, but the blue crystal is rarer than the green one, so the price will be higher.'' The lady warned

''That's fine.'' Lucy replied and handed her the green pendant back. She was willing to add a few extra thousand jewels for the present. Once the lady came back, she gave Lucy the blue pendant.

''That'll be 5,000 Jewels **(Let's say that's around $40)**'' **  
**

''5,000 Jewels?'' The lady nodded in reply and Lucy just sighed. She reached into her purse and found 7,000 Jewels left. If she were to buy this now, she would need to go on a mission or else she wouldn't have any money to eat. ''How much was the green one?''

''4,000 Jewels.''

Lucy bit her lip. If she were to get the green one, she would be left with more money, though she wanted to give Gray the blue one and she knew her friendship with him was worth more than 1,000 Jewels, so she decided to take the blue one.

''Okay.'' She muttered and bought the blue pendant. She walked out of the store back to Levy.

''What took so long?'' She asked.

''Oh, I had to decided which was more important, friendship or money.''

''I don't have to ask do I?''

''Not really.''

Both girls chucked and left the shopping center, heading back towards the train station.

At the back of Lucy's mind though, she was REALLY excited to giving her gift to Gray, more than anyone else who was on her list, and was really hoping he will like it.

* * *

_**December 24th X778, Magnolia... **_

Lucy had woken up early that day. She had just finished wrapping up all the gifts she had bought and was currently on her way towards the guild carrying them with the help of her loyal spirit, Virgo.

Once they reached the guild hall, Lucy entered the guild and was welcomed by the friendly aura that surrounded everybody, drawing a smile on her face. She made her way towards the gigantic Christmas tree that was just recently set up under the stairs and ordered Virgo to place them under it along with the rest of the presents that were already there. Once Virgo placed all the presents under the tree neatly, and asked for punishment out of nowhere - Lucy of course refuse -, she took her leave and Lucy stood back and watched the tree in amazement.

It was huge, and it's colour was the healthiest shade of green making it look as if it was fake. She figured magic was involved, because the tree was also decorated with magic lacrimas with the guild member names written on them.

She could see Natsu, Erza, Levy, Makarov, Elfman, Lisanna, Happy, Cana and Mirajane but she couldn't seem to find Gray's name on there. She thought maybe he hadn't shown up yet.

''Like what you see?''

Lucy was startled by the voice that interrupted her thoughts, she turned around and saw the guild master looked at her with a smile on his face and a lacrima in his hand. He handed it over to Lucy and the girl took a look at it and found her name engraved on it.

''Master...'' Lucy muttered.

''Well, come on child. Put it anywhere you like on the tree and make it prettier.'' He ordered. Lucy nodded. She got on her tippy toes and reached upwards towards the tree and hung the lacrima on it. She smiled once the lacrima started shining.

.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Gray never showed up to the guild which made Lucy wonder where he was. She asked Cana if he was on a mission and she replied with a no. Lucy felt as if she was already prying too much that she didn't ask where else he could have been.

That day she went back home slightly disappointed. She was hoping he would show up at the guild tomorrow, so she can give him the present and see his reaction.

* * *

_**December 25th X778, Magnolia...**_

Lucy had woken up early again and had headed to the guild right away. The master had announced a few hours back that the present opening will start at noon, so she still had a several more minutes before that happens.

She was currently sitting on a table with Erza and Levy talking about her current problem.

''Guys, when will we be able to head to our next job?'' She asked, thinking about the fact that she was only left with 2,000 Jewels.

''Probably tomorrow... or later today if your REALLY that desperate.'' Erza answered her. Currently, the girl in armor was eating a slice of her favorite strawberry cheese cake.

''Well, I am. I already told you about how all the gifts ended up costing me a lot of money.'' Lucy lied. She didn't mention the fact that Gray's present was the reason she was broke. For one, she didn't want anyone over-hearing her and transferring the news to Gray, and two, she didn't want them to think that something was going on between them. Gray's gift had cost almost as much as all the other gifts combined.

''Well, maybe we can go later tonight. I'll go pick us a quick mission so we don't miss out on new year's eve.'' Erza said and stood up with her plate still in her hand. She walked over to the job request board and started searching one.

Just as that happened, the door was flung open. Lucy quickly averted her eyes from Levy and looked at the door, however, she was disappointed when she saw that it was Natsu, Lisanna and Happy. Not that she didn't like them or anything, but she was hoping for a certain raven haired mage.

She kept telling herself that the reason she wanted him to be in the guild so badly was because she wanted him to see his present and not because of anything else. But deep down, she knew she was lying to herself, though she would never admit it, not even to herself. Not that it was a bad thing, but she didn't think it would be a good idea to do so.

''Okay! Now that it's noon! ITS TIME TO OPEN UP YOUR PRESENTS!'' Makarov yelled from the top of the stairs. Everyone cheered all together and waited for the master to hand the gifts. He jumped under the tree and started reading the names.

After around 30 minutes, most of the gifts were already taken care of. Only a few remained and they were the ones with the name 'GRAY' on them. Lucy raised an eye brow, wondering why the master didn't bother calling his name. She shrugged it off though momentarily and looked at her presents. She had 6 of them.

She gently ripped the wrappers from around them and took a look at the stuff she had gotten.

A dress from the Strauss family. She would need to remember to thank them.

A fish from Natsu and Happy, she sweat dropped, though she still accepted it.

A writing book from Levy which was magically enhanced to correct grammatical and spelling errors.

''Thanks Levy-chan!'' She said happily as she looked at her. Levy looked back at her and replied with a ''No problem, and thanks for your present! Your story so far is awesome!''

That's right, Lucy had given her the first few chapters of her novel as a present. She was happy that Levy had accepted it. She went back to look at the rest of her gifts.

A sword key chain from Erza.

A card from Cana saying 'meet me later for the real present' and a magical pen from Gray that never runs out of ink, it also had a card saying: _'So, I heard you write :)'_

Lucy's heart felt warm when she read the card and a smile made its away across her lips, but then it turned into a frown when she realized that he wasn't at the guild and she couldn't thank him. She walked over to the master.

''Master!'' She called him. At the moment he was happily drinking booze while chatting with Wakaba. He turned his head around and greeted her.

''Hello, Lucy. What can I do for you?''

''Well, you see...'' Lucy started fiddling with the hem of her skirt ''Do you know where Gray is?''

''Oh.'' He said, his face dropping slightly. ''He's home today.''

''Why? is he sick?'' Lucy asked with a concerned tone.

''Well... yes and no.'' He answered, earning himself a lifted eyebrow from Lucy. He sighed. ''Well, he just doesn't come to the guild on Christmas. I don't think I have the right to tell you why.'' Lucy pouted.

''But-'' Lucy tried to protest but was cut off by Makarov.

''Sorry. If he wanted you to know then he would have told you.''

Hearing that sentence made Lucy feel sad. Her pout turned into a massive frown. Does that mean he doesn't trust her enough? She knew this would end up happening, its why she had tried ignoring that foreign feeling inside her. She knew it would end like this. She knew that there was noway that Gray would return the crush she has on him. Yes, shes admitting it.

She sighed and headed back to her table with her head facing down.

''What's wrong Lu-chan?'' Levy asked as she saw her friend's depressed mood.

''It's nothing really...'' She replied quietly.

''Don't give me that!''

''Oh fine, it's just that I really wanted to give Gray his present, but you see, he's not here.''

''So? give it to him tomorrow.'' She suggested.

''But, it won't be the same. Christmas is today, not tomorrow.''

''Fine, just take the present and go to his house then.''

''What? I can't do that!''

''Well then don't start complaining when he doesn't show up till tomorrow.''

Lucy sighed and took the deal. ''Okay, where does he live?''

* * *

Gray was currently sitting on his bed. His house was an apartment with a room, bathroom, a kitchen and a small living room. He didn't really need anything else, he was living alone after all.

He hugged his knees. He knew he was alone, so he decided to drop the facade and let tears soak his face. He sobbed as he remembered everything bad that had happened to him, from his parent's death, to his master's death, to anything bad that he had done in his life. He felt like trash, just trash.

Sudden knocking on the door startled him. He wasn't use to visitors on this day. Everybody knows that he never shows up on Christmas, and he had made special measures to tell master to tell everyone not to bother showing up at his apartment.

He used his sleeveless arm to wipe away the tears he had shed and walked out of the room. He made his way to the door and swung it open, shocked to see that Lucy stood there. Her eyes widened as she took a look at his condition.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She immediately grabbed him into a massive hug. **(AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)**

* * *

Lucy didn't know why she did it, but she did. The moment Gray opened the door and she saw his red eyes and the trail of tears down his cheeks she couldn't help it. Out of instinct she hugged him.

''Uhm...'' Gray started while blushing madly. Not that he wasn't enjoying the hug. In fact, he wanted a hug from her the most at that moment. After all, she IS his _friend._

_''Keep telling yourself that, Gray.''_ His inner self said to him.

''L-Lucy? what are you doing here?'' He asked. His hands weren't by his sides, they were hesitating whether to hug her back or not.

''Oh. I wanted to give you your present.'' She replied after pulling away from the hug. ''Are you okay?''

''Oh I'm fine.'' He replied, a smile making its way on his face. He was glad that she was concerned, and you could tell from her voice that she was actually concerned and not just acting as if she is. It was genuine.

''No your not!'' She said, making Gray lift his eyebrow at her in confusion.

''Uhm... thanks for the present?'' He asked to change the subject, gesturing the small box she had in her hand.

''Oh...'' She blushed slightly and handed it over to him. ''Merry Christmas!'' She said then handed him the box and ran away from his door, leaving him very confused and slightly shocked.

* * *

**_Kyto's Special Writing Place:_**SO! I Know the moment isn't THAT huge, but I'm trying to make this story go slowly, you know, no need for 11 year olds to fall in love right away right? I mean, they should at least grow up a bit and there should at least be some drama along with it, am I right?  
.

By the way, the latest chapter was awesome. It had a GrayLu moment :D ''Gray, cool me down.'' BAHHAHAHA I LOVED IT!

And it's gonna be hard to work with this, cz Tartarus is being revealed, and this story's Tartarus members are OCs. -_-

Oh well, *fingers crossed*

.

Anyways, I'd love to read reviews from you guys now.


	12. Juu-Ni

**Just before you start reading, a massive thank you to my chapter reviewers. Without you guys my inspiration would be gone, so thank you so much.**

**And just before I forget, if you guys have anything you want me to do, just suggest it and I'll take it into consideration. Also, Criticism is encouraged (fear not, I never take them personally), however instead of just pointing out whats wrong, I would like it if you told me how to fix it as well.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up at the guild at such a young age?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Also, I apologize for any mistakes I made in the chapter... Anyways~ Enjoy :D**

* * *

Lucy strode off as fast as she could towards the guild and as far away as possible from Gray's apartment. She couldn't think straight at that moment. Her thoughts were hidden by the embarrassment that interaction had just caused her.

_'Nice job Lucy, just hug a shirtless boy out of nowhere. Real normal there.' _Lucy thought to herself, her face turning even more red than it was before.

In record time she had made it from Gray's apartment to the guild. She stood in front of the guild doors trying to catch her breath, hands on knees as she gasped in loads and loads of air.

When her breathing was back to somewhat normal, she pushed the doors open and walked in. She wasted no time and headed straight to Erza who was currently having a decent chat with Mirajane. Which was surprising considering they would fight upon sight of each other. _  
_

''E-Erza!'' Lucy said, stuttering slightly. ''Let's go to that mission we talked about.''

''Oh, but I was hoping we could go later, you know, once Christmas is FULLY over.'' She said, her voice turning stern upon reaching the word 'fully'.

''But... But please! I wanna go!'' Lucy begged. ''I have no money for food! I'm gonna starve to death!'' She exaggeratedly lied.

Erza gave out a sigh. ''Fine, call Levy.'' She ordered. ''Meet me at the station in 30 minutes.''

Lucy smiled widely and thanked the red head then headed straight to her other friend who was sitting in the corner reading a book. Without a proper greeting she went up to her and exclaimed. ''Pack your bags, we're heading in 30 minutes!''

The exclamation obviously startled the petite bluenette who shrieked upon hearing Lucy's voice. ''Lu-chan! Don't scare me like that!'' Levy said, holding one of her hands over her heart.

''S-sorry! We just REALLY have to go. Now!'' Lucy said, eyeing he door in case a certain person walks in.

''Are you okay...? Did something happen...? Something I should know of...?'' Levy asked, raising her left eyebrow in curiosity.

_'Yeah, other than the fact that I hugged Gray while he was shirtless and then running away without a proper closure, I'm fine!' _Lucy thought, her face turning red again. ''N-no!''

Levy sighed and closed the book she was reading. She got off the bench and headed towards the guild entrance, Lucy followed slowly after. Once both girls were out of the building, Levy gave Lucy a look, one that Lucy didn't like.

''On the train. You tell me EVERYTHING that happened.''

Lucy just gulped.

* * *

Gray was standing there still confused as to what had just happened, and why she just left so abruptly after giving him the gift. It may seem weird, but he had wanted her to stay, despite how awkward the atmosphere would be, she would be able to cheer him up with just a smile, which she did.

_'She looked cute when she was blushing.'_ Gray thought, a smile making its way on his face as he shut the door and walked back to his room. He sat down on his bed and checked the present out. It was a cube and it was neatly wrapped with red wrappers and a tied up with a green bow.

_'Christmasy'_, Gray thought.

Gray ripped the wrapper off slowly, as to make sure not to damage what ever is inside. Once he removed everything, a dark blue velvet box was revealed. He picked it up in his hand and lifted the lid up, showing the silver sword pendant with the blue crystal in within the center.

His eyes widened in amazement as he picked the pendant up, feeling its texture while twirling it with his fingers for finer inspecting.

He placed it back in its case and got up, then walked towards his dark blue wooden night stand and opened the first drawer at the top. He groaned as he saw the mess that was there. Everything was tied up together, as if you had just put everything in a blender and threw it there, which made Gray wonder if inanimate objects did this on purpose. He smiled inwardly like an idiot as he thought of how dumb his thought sounded. _'I'm spending too much time with Natsu' _He thought.

He searched through the mess for a few minutes, throwing everything he found behind him at a quick pace if he didn't need it. When he was done, his drawer was empty while his bedroom was a complete mess. He sighed and picked everything up, then placed them back in the drawer. He couldn't find the silver chain he had thought he had. So he put on a blue t-shirt, grabbed the velvet box, some cash and walked out of his house, locking his door in the process.

X_X

Magnolia was crowded with people. Bodies of many shapes and sizes filled the wide streets. Some sitting down, some getting in and out of stores, some doing god knows what, while others, like Gray, were looking for a certain shop on the street.

_'Jewels For Your Jewels!*' _Gray mumbled quietly as he finally arrived to his destination. The sign of the shop name was high up on its roof. Behind the large windows were benches that held up jewels on display. His eyes didn't bother looking at them since he knew what he had wanted.

As he entered the store through its glass door which was framed by brown coloured wood, a bell ringing was heard from above his head, indicating that he, the customer, had entered the store. He did not waste any time and headed straight to the front desk, which was made out of glass and, like the windows, was displaying jewelry of many kinds. Rubies, Sapphires, Crystals, you name it!

''Hello, how may I help you?'' The lady behind the desk asked. She was wearing a dark blue jacket on top of a white blouse along with a dark blue skirt.

''Uhm, Hello. I'm looking for a neck chain.'' Gray said.

The lady stuck her hand under the desk and pulled out a large black velvet jewelry tray which was lined with many chains made of different metals. She gestured her hand over them while asking ''Oh, which kind would you like? gold? silver? platinum?''

''Uhm... Silver will do.'' Gray answered after giving it a brief thought. There was noway he was going to grab gold, not that he could afford it anyway, but the pendant's original colour is silver, meaning it would have to be platinum or silver, so he went with silver since platinum was way more expensive.

The lady gave a nod and took a small plastic bag from the side of the table then placed it inside, she then pressed a few things on the cashier lacrima.

''That'll be 2,000 Jewels.'' The cashier said. Gray gave out a nod and reached into his pant pocket, pulling out what he had and then giving the lady 2,000 jewels. After the brief exchange, he shoved the rest back in his pocket and took the bag from her, then started walking towards the guild.

As Gray made his way towards the guild, he pulled the chain out of the plastic bag and reached into his pocket where the velvet box was. He took the pendant out and slid the chain through the top hoop on the sword. He then laced it around his neck backwards so that he was facing the meeting point. When he connected both ends, he turned it around and stood in front of a glass window, satisfaction was written on his face when he saw his work.

X_X

Gray strode over to the guild with a smile on his face. His shirt was discarded unconsciously, earning him a few looks from bystanders on the street, which he ignored. He made his way towards the wooden doors and pushed them open.

Gray was embraced with the smell of alcohol as he entered which replaced the fresh air he had just arrived from. His eyes darted across the guild searching for a certain blonde, however, not finding any trace of her, his eyes fell down and his mouth fell into a small frown.

''Uhm... Gray?'' The lad was startled when he heard the sound of his brunette friend coming so close beside him. He turned his head, so his eyes were gazing at her petite figure.

''Hmmm?'' He muffled.

''Why are you here?'' Cana asked, making it questioning, however, without realizing, allowing it to sound rude as well.

''I-I'm part of the guild?'' Gray answered, stuttering for an unknown reason.

''Oh, No, that's not what I meant... I mean why are you here instead of being at home... like a usual Christmas?''

''Well, uhm...'' Gray started. The boy rubbed the back of his neck and switched his gaze elsewhere, a tiny of pink on his cheeks. ''I felt like a change was needed.'' He lied.

''Oh, well that's great then!'' She exclaimed happily. She then walked away towards Wakaba and Macao who were sitting at the bar.

''Uhm, can I please have some juice?'' Cana asked both of them. Both of them had pink on their cheeks from all the alcohol they had. Macao smirked to Wakaba and smiled at Cana.

''Of course you can.'' Macao said. He walked behind the bar and took juice out from the fridge. He then placed it in a cup, and while Cana wasn't looking, he added some alcohol to it. ''Here you go.''***

''Thanks.'' Cana replied with a smile. She took the cup in her hands and started drinking. The juicy smell hid the alcoholic scent, making it hard for the brunette to realize that she was actually drinking.

X_X

While Cana was walking away, Gray took another look around the guild, hoping to spot a certain blonde, however, finding nothing, he sighed and started heading back to the guild entrance. As he approached it, it was pushed open from the outside and a certain pinkette, a certain blue cat and a certain short silver haired girl walked in.

''Hey, Gray! Nice seeing you here on Christmas.'' Lisanna greeted, waving her hand.

''Yeah, well I was about to leave anyway.'' He mumbled under his breath, walking past all 3 of the newly arrived mages.

''Don't go sulkin' in a corner droopy eyes.'' Natsu said. ''Beat me first, as if that will ever happen, then you can go.'' He taunted.

Gray stood still, his hands in his pocket as a small smile made its way on his face. He turned around and crossed his arms, giving Natsu a smug look. ''It won't happen because it already had.''

Okay, Gray knew what he said didn't just make any sense, but he was talking to Natsu here, and sense doesn't really run into his brain.

Both mages started a brawl, smiles on their faces as their fists and feet flew off everywhere. They fought for a few minutes before they heard Cana, out of nowhere and dizzily mutter ''Gray, Clothes.''

Gray immediately stopped and looked down. His hands immediately raised up in the air hysterically. ''WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!''

''YOU'RE WIDE OPEN, ICE CUBE.'' Natsu yelled and aimed a fist at Gray's face, however, a VERY loud gasp grabbed both their attentions. They both looked at the source, which was Lisanna with a horrified look on her face. Both boys, and the entire guild raised their eyebrows at the girl, who then lifted her hand slowly and pointed on top of them.

Both boys gulped and looked up. Most of the guild members roared with laughter as they saw the horrified expressions on both Natsu on Gray, because on top of them, hanging by a thread, was a

**Mistletoe.**

* * *

''So, Erza. What is the mission?''

As of now, the 3 girls were sitting on a train compartment that was heading towards the town of Kwain, which was a huge spacious town that was barely populated since it bordered a massive and dangerous forest. Lucy was sitting beside a window, in front of her was Erza and beside Lucy was Levy.

Erza looked at the person who had asked her the question, which was Levy and answered. ''It's the quickest and highest paying one I found.'' She started, ''Well, you see, from the job request, and the details it provided, our job includes us in going into a jungle and finding a necklace that was lost there by the owner.''

''Why didn't they just look for it them selves?'' Lucy asked, her hand was resting on her cheek which was supported by her arm as her elbow rested on the window thing. **(Gomen, Gomen, Gomen! I don't know what it's called! It's the space next to a window that just wide enough for you to place your elbow or something)**

''That is not included in the request. Though, I'm guessing the forest has some dangerous animals or monsters of some kind.'' Erza replied.

''Well, how much is the reward?'' Lucy said.

''Considering I said that it was the highest paying, least-time consuming job there is. It pays 120,000 jewels, meaning 40,000 jewels a person, which is really good in my opinion.''

''Well that's good, I'm glad I won't be broke again.'' Lucy smiled cheerfully, thinking of all the things she could do with the money she will receive.

''Speaking of being broke, what happened that made you dart into the guild so quickly?'' Erza asked, crossing her arms across her chest as her eyes showed interest.

''Okay, first of all, that has NOTHING to do with being broke.'' Lucy commented. Erza narrowed her eyes at the blonde. ''And second of all, I just needed the money, that's all.'' Lucy lied.

''Yeah, totally.'' Levy scoffed from beside her.

''What?'' Lucy asked, in a I-am-not-lying kind of tone.

''So you mean nothing happened between you and Gray?'' Levy asked, moving in closer to Lucy.

''Gray?'' Erza asked, raising her eyebrows as this was the first time she had heard of such thing. ''What about him?''

''Oh well you see, Lu-chan here has a teeny wee-''

''Nothing! Nothing is wrong with Gray.'' Lucy cut her best friend off as her face turned into a tomato.

''Oh, sure, it's nothing.'' Erza smiled lightly. ''That blush SURE says nothing.''

''It's okay Lu-chan! You can tell us about guys you like... it's not like we're gonna go tell everybody! We're your best friends.'' Levy smiled, assuring the blonde that they won't spill out what they hear.

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she re-opened them and started talking to her friends about the situation. ''Well, you can't really say that I _like _him, or anything like that. It's more of a crush because hes really nice an-''

''Oh I have to agree, Gray is a really nice and caring person when it comes to his nakama.'' Erza cut the blonde off, not bothering to apologize. ''I remember when I first came to the guild. I don't know if you remember Levy, but I was a REALLY anti-social person. I didn't really talk to anyone at all, and I use to sit on the river bank and cr- uhm, you know,_ think_.''

''Think about what?'' Lucy asked curiously.

''Well, you know, s-stuff.'' Erza stuttered, her gaze switching from the 2 faces of her friends to the window, watching the scenery as it passed by. ''A-anyway, where was I? Oh, right. One time he came to fight me, but stopped when he realized that I was TOO deep into my _thoughts_, so he came over and forced himself to sit next to me, telling me it's not okay to _think _alone. But of course, being the weak girl I am, I just got up and left him sitting there, not wanting anyone to see the side of me that was always deep into those _thoughts._'' **

''Well... now I think hes even sweeter.'' Lucy said with a smile, then she realized she said it out loud and blushed 10 shades of red.

''Oh, I was there too at the time.'' Erza smiled. ''But don't worry, It's gone now. No feelings for the ice mage what so ever.''

''Well... Gray, such a ladies man, aye? You think his first dates will be in really fam- (famous restaurant)''

''Levy-chan... you read WAY too many romance novels.'' Lucy said, cutting the bluenette off while sweat dropping.

Levy just crossed her arms and huffed.

''Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it like that!'' Lucy apologized. ''Don't worry... one day you'll meet the bad boy who will only have that one little soft side for you.''

''Really? you really think so? You don't think it's some kind of romance novel cliche that will never occur in real life?'' Levy asked with stars filled with hope in her eyes. Erza bit her lips to hide a giggle while Lucy just smiled.

''Well I do think its a cliche, a big one too, but I do know it will happen in real life, and I'm hoping it will happen to you.''

''Yay, now I'm happy!'' Levy exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

X_X

The rest of the ride was basically just chit chatting about a few things the girls do in life. The chat then somehow led to Erza telling the girls about something that will end up occurring to them very soon****. Despite both girls knowing it will happen, as they were told by others, having a talk with Erza really helped them considering she weren't just a random person and all 3 girls trusted each other with things like that.

A couple of hours later the train stopped and the 3 girls got off. They made their way out of the station and strode towards the address that was written on the request sheet by following street names and mini map they had picked up from the station.

''This place sure is quiet.'' Levy said while checking the place out as they walked.

''Well, it's population is quiet low for such a spacious town, so I wouldn't really be surprised.'' Erza stated in a matter-of-factly tone. She then came to a halt in front of a a huge lemony colored house with large, spot-less clean windows. ''This is it.''

X_X

''So... from what the lady told us, the necklace had been in her family for generations... and when she gave it to her daughter, she lost it in the forest when she was out on a date with her boyfriend, and our job is to find it and give it back to her since the forest has potentially dangerous thieves or mad animals?'' Lucy asked.

''Well, what was she doing with her boyfriend in a forest anyway?'' Levy asked.

''Who knows, probably some kind of fear test.'' Erza suggested, her hands cupping her chin.

''Well, let's just go find the necklace before it gets dark.'' Lucy said, looking up at the sky, as if inspecting how long they had before the sun was completely gone.

Both Levy and Erza nodded, then all 3 girls headed into the forest. Despite it being still mid-noon, the forest was dark since it was covered with trees that barely allowed any sun light to enter.

''I think we should split up.'' Erza suggested.

''What? why?'' Levy asked worriedly, not wanting to be left alone in a forest.

''We'll cover more ground, besides, its still bright, nothing bad will happen.'' She said. Both Lucy and Levy bit their lips and sighed.

''Fine.'' They said at the same time.

''Remember. Keep your eyes open, and the necklace looks like a heart shaped ruby attached to a gold chain. Also, if you get in trouble. Call out and we'll come find you.'' Erza reminded and then all 3 girls split up, taking their own ways into the forest.

X_X

Levy headed into the forest. Her paranoia was kicking in powerfully, causing the bluentte to constantly spin around herself, making sure that she was just seeing things and that she wasn't actually being ambushed by anyone.

She continued her walk for several minutes before she heard wood crack behind her. She spun around quickly, her vision blurry from the speed she had spun around and an ear piercing scream made its way out of her lips when her vision came back to normal.

X_X

When the group split up, Lucy knew it was a bad decision as she made her way around the forest, scanning the ground for the necklace so she could get the job over with. She knew she should have had suggested staying with Levy, though she thought it would take less if the 3 of them searched for the necklace.

Lucy heard a cracked sound from behind her and her hands immediately went down to her keys, getting her ready for battle whenever someone would step out of the bush.

''Nice skills there girl.'' A man wearing black came out of the bush and walked towards her, a knife in his hand. ''Now be good and don't run.''

Lucy was inwardly screaming, though her legs stood still on the ground. She pulled out a key from her chain and chanted. ''Open! Gate of the Crab! Cancer!''

A blue magic circle appeared from the tip and the humanoid crab appeared from it.

''What would you like today, -ebi'' He asked, adding his weird suffix to his sentence.

''Get rid of him.'' Lucy ordered almost immediately. She sighed inwardly. She loved her spirits, but sometimes she found them, urr, not clever when it comes to situations like these. She could never understand why they would never just jump out of the gate and head straight to action instead of posing there while asking for what is needed to happen.

''Okay. -ebi'' He said and leaped towards the man, his scissors cutting off his clothes and hair and breaking his knife in half. Once he finished, he returned back into his world after muttering ''I shall take my leave now, -ebi.''

Lucy thanked the grab by touching his key. She then switched her gaze to guy and said ''You can leave now, I'll give you a chance to not get arres-'

A loud ear piercing scream that sounded familiar to the blonde erupted from within the forest.

''LEVY-CHAN!'' Lucy yelled and headed over to the direction of the scream, not bothering to look back at the man who she had just beaten.

He took this opportunity to stand back up and run towards her, light appeared from his hand as he aimed it towards her. Once the light fired, Lucy was pushed forward by the impact of the magic that had her from the back and she fell on the floor, face first.

She attempted to stand back up, with the help of a nearby tree as her hands reached her keys again.

''Sorry, Levy-chan. Just wait a bit.'' Lucy said quietly to herself. Her fingers searched for the right key, and once she found it...

**''OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!''**

X_X

''Was it really such a good idea to leave these 2 girls alone like that?'' Erza muttered under her breath. ''I bet they're scared to death right now... Maybe I shouldn't have suggested the split up.''

wolf howling was heard through Erza's ears which made her slightly uncomfortable. She heard bushes move around her, causing her to spin around and check the place out, which then revealed that she was surrounded by 5 hungry looking wolves.

Erza stiffened when she saw them and immediately re-quipped into her Heaven Wheel's armor.

''Heaven Wheel's...'' She said, summoning several swords around her in a circle aimed at he 5 wolves around her. ''Blumenblatt!'' The swords thrown at the wolves, who had a tough time dodging her swords. Once the wolves were dead, Erza heard an ear piercing scream which she immediately recognized as Levy's.

''Shit!'' She cursed under her breath. ''Hold on Levy!'' She yelled to no one as she made her way towards the bluenette's scream, however a figure rose up from the group in front of her, blocking her path.

''Not. So. Fast.'' The figure said. ''You have to go through me first.''

.

.

.

.

.

_'To Be Continued'_

* * *

**_Kyto's Special Writing Place:_**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. As you can see, it was cut short. I would have finished it, but it would have been REALLY long so I decided to end it here, though no worries. I'll update it tomorrow. Promise!

...

*= i'm bad with names, so, bare with me T_T

**= Now, as you may know, I made it so that Erza wouldn't admit that she had cried, so instead of 'cry' I used 'thought'

***= i think you guys know why i put that in there.

****= I think you know what that is, but if you need a hint, I'll just say 'the rivers will run red'

...

Thank you so much for reading, and drop by a review telling me what you liked, hated, and any questions you have in your head.

~Cya :D


	13. Juu-San

**Just as promised, the second part of the last chapter. **

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Also, thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting.**

* * *

**Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up at the guild at such a young age?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_''Not. So. Fast.'' The figure said. ''You have to go through me first.''_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Erza leaped backwards, stepping away from the figure while her a glow appeared from her hand as she reequipped a sword into her hand.

''Erza Scarlet..'' The figure spoke, then stepped out of the shadows. Revealing his dark blue messy hair, his red eyes, mesomorph figure and tanned skin tone. His lips were lifted up into a smirk.

Erza just stood there, her sword in her hand, ready to fight the moment the enemy strikes. She knows that striking right away will not end well due to the fact that she has no idea what this guy's magic will be, and from the look on his face, he's clearly someone who is confident that he would be able to beat her. Usually that would be a good thing, because that would mean the guy would be underestimating her, however, in this situation, it didn't appear like the case, considering he knew who she was.

Erza's grip on the sword tightened. ''How do you know my name?'' She asked carefully, leaving her guard up in case of a sneak attack.

''How wouldn't I know you? You are a famous Fairy. Some people even rumor that you'll become Fairy Tail's Titania when you're older, however, I truly believe that role will be more suited for the Demon, Mirajane.'' He answered in a low husky tone.

Erza didn't like the guy one bit. She gripped her sword harder as she bit her lip. She inspected him once again, checking if he was familiar, however, nothing came into her head. He seemed to know a lot about her guild. She knew well that they weren't as famous as he was saying, and she knew fully well that her and Mirajane have never appeared in any magazine she had ever seen or heard of. So one question was stuck into her head.

**Who the hell is the guy?**

''Move out of the way or else I'll have to cut through you.'' Erza warned, her eyes turning into a cold glare.

''That's what I was hoping for...'' The man said. He stuck his hand in front of him and a rapier appeared. Erza's eyes widened, realizing that the man had the same magic as her. He immediately leaped towards her and started swinging his sword against hers, trying to land a direct hit against her.

Erza made quick work of defending herself against the man's blade. The man was skilled with his rapier, however, she had seen better. She leaped backwards, away from his blade and re-quipped a spear into her hand, which she immediately threw at him, however, the man surprised her when he grabbed the spear with his hand just as it was about to strike his face.

''Like that's gonna hit me.'' He taunted and ran towards her, reequipping a second rapier in his hand and began striking Erza again who had just recently requipped 2 swords as well.

Their blades were dancingas both their movements were perfectly paced together. Erza bit her lower lip and jumped backwards however, while she was in mid-air, she re-quipped into her newly repaired Black Wing Armor.

''Black Wing Armor. It's a magic armor that increases the strength of 1 attack.'' The guy said with boredom, as if he sees something like this everyday.

**Just how much does this guy know?**

Erza wondered as she held the sword in front of her, charging it up with magical power. She would need to make sure she lands this strike or else the whole point of the armor would be meaningless. Thinking strategically, she thought that hitting his body would be a waste, considering he had both his rapiers to defend himself with, as well as the fact it would be very hard to get a direct hit against him, so instead of doing so, she would aim for his rapiers, and while he's re-quipping into new ones, she would land a strike through his body.

**That should work.**

She felt the blade was fully charged, as she saw the red aura that surrounded it. She leaped towards the man, however, instead of him defending himself with his rapiers, he ran straight towards her. Erza was confused as to what he was doing. From what he said, he should have known that his rapiers will end up breaking, unless...

Erza widened her eyes as she realized what the man was trying to do. The way he looked confident... His rapiers are probably strong enough to withstand the power from her sword. She was about to jump away from him and think of another plan, however, they were close enough that the man just swung his body around, creating a twister as his rapiers took the role of chainsaws. Just as he was about to approach and slice Erza, a few arrows were shot from the bushes around them that headed towards the guy.

He stopped his move as he saw the arrows getting closer, and with his rapiers, he hit them away, however, just as he was about to turn back towards Erza, she swung her sword across his chest, allowing blood to gush out of it.

The man stumbled backwards and fell on his back.

Erza remained focused around her, wondering where the arrows had came from. Her question was answered when Lucy walked out of the bushes with a few bruises and scratches on herself along with a tall man with a horse costume on.

''Lucy?''

* * *

The moment Lucy called Virgo, she appeared right away, and without bothering to ask what she would like, like her other spirits usually do, she went head on with the man who had just pushed Lucy into the ground.

Virgo began swinging her fists back and forth, exchanging a few blows with the man. Lucy was unable to do anything, considering she was her only fighting spirit left since Cancer already left, and even if he hadn't, she hadn't reached the correct amount of magical power to summon 2 spirits at once yet. She looked around the area for anything that would end up helping her spirit, finding a few rocks, she picked them up and threw them at the man. Missing a few shots while bull eyeing the rest.

The man noticed the rocks that were being thrown at him. He ignoring the maid that he was currently in a battle with and looking at the attacker, which allowed her to land in a few blows against his torso, pushing him back with her punches.

Lucy ran towards the man, and as she approached, she yelled ''Lucy... KICK!'' and kicked him in the face, pushing him a few meters back onto the ground.

''Yea!'' Lucy said, raising her fist up in the air.

''Would you like to punish me now, Princess?'' Virgo's questioned with a monotonous voice.

''No, Virgo. Stop asking that, I'll never punish you.'' Lucy answered while sighing.

''As you wish. I shall now take my leave.'' Virgo bowed and evaporated into tiny crystals.

Lucy was about to start running towards the place where Levy's scream came from, though she heard the man behind her chuckle.

''You really think a few lousy punches and kicks are enough to kill me?'' He asked, as if Lucy was insane.

''Why can't you just stay down? I don't plan on killing you anyway.'' Lucy asked angrily. She was getting tired of the situation, not to mention she had ran out of spirits she could summon that were good in combat.

''Because I'm not one of those weaklings out there, girl. And you have proven yourself as a challenge.'' The man started, he discarded his jacket, throwing it on the ground, causing a thud. He got into fighting stance as his fists lit up. ''Let's get the show started again.''

Lucy's only option was to stall, until she found something to fight him with, because at the moment she was out of any other options. She pulled her head back and blew up her cheeks. ''Nebula!'' She said, a magic circle appeared in front of her, causing rainbow coloured dust to push out of her mouth and cover the surrounding area. The man was blinded, unable to see anything around him.

''Oi! Blondie! You think this little trick will work? Just wait 'till I find you!'' He warned and started running through the mist, running into trees every now and then.

Lucy took this opportunity to run. Being the caster of the spell, she was able to see through it, even if not clearly, she could still make out the scenery around her. She made a run for it, however, she tripped over the man's jacket.

''Kya!'' She yelled as slammed into the ground face first. The man must have heard it because his foot steps were getting closer. Lucy panicked as she tried standing up again.

She could make out the man's figure as he came closer and closer to her. She was about to run again, however, a certain glow on the ground grabbed her attention. She widened her eyes as she figured that the glow was actually the golden key, Sagittarius. She figured that the key was the reason the jacket made a thud when it fell on the ground.

She knelt down quickly and grabbed it in her hand.

''I know we haven't made a contract yet, however, this is urget!'' Lucy said to the key in her hand. ''Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!''

A blue magic circle appeared from the tip of the key and a figure appeared. It was wearing a surprisingly weird horse costume, however, Lucy did not question.

''How may I help you, Moshi-Moshi!'' Sagittarius asked while saluting Lucy.

''Can you see through the mist?'' Lucy asked urgently, watching as the man came closer and closer. The noise she had made was bound to get her location discovered anyway.

''Of course. Moshi-Moshi'' He answered. Lucy gave him a quick nod and pointed her finger at the man approaching her.

''Get him! Don't kill him though.'' She commanded. Sagittarius nodded and pulled a few arrows from his back and lined them up on the bow string. He pulled it back, closing one eye for concentration and shot them straight at the man. The arrows hit his thighs, immobilizing him, and making him fall on the ground.

''Damn.'' He cursed under his breath. ''I was suppose to sell that.''

''Remember not to do anything stupid again.'' Lucy warned and was about to head towards Levy's location when she heard the sound of swords clashing. She knew it would be Erza, and it seemed closer than Levy's area, so she hurried towards the location the sword clashing came from with Sagittarius behind her.

As she approached the bushes near the red head, she saw Erza in her Black Wing Armor -she had told her about it- leaping towards the man. From Lucy's point of view, she would have thought that the man would be better off defending, however, it surprised her, and from Erza's reaction, he surprised her as well when he jumped towards her.

She then saw Erza stop in her tracks and the man spinning around into tornado as his 2 rapiers acted like chainsaws.

''SAGITTARIUS! NOW!'' Lucy ordered, her heart beat getting faster as the man getting closer and closer to Erza.

''Hai! Moshi-moshi!'' Sagittarius replied and pulled a few arrows across the bow and launched them at his target. He immediately stopped his hurricane and hit the arrows with his rapier, losing his attention on Erza, who used the opportunity to cut through him, not too deep, but deep enough to make him go unconscious.

She however did not drop her guard and faced the Lucy's way with her sword in her hand. That's when Lucy decided to step out.

''Lucy?''

Lucy smiled and ran up to Erza, who gave a weird look to the man behind her. Lucy noticed. ''Oh, this is Sagittarius.'' Lucy introduced.

''It's nice meeting Lucy's friends, however, I must take my leave now, and Lucy, do not forget to make a contract with me. Moshi-Moshi'' He saluted with his hand and disappeared back into his world.

''What happened to you?'' Erza asked, pointing at the scratches and bruises Lucy had on her body.

''Oh, I ran into someone, that's how I got Sagittarius, anyway, let's get going, I heard Levy scream a several minutes ago. I hope shes okay.'' Lucy said then started running towards where her friend was suppose to be, Erza following shortly after as she re-quipped back into her usual attire.

* * *

Levy immediately covered her mouth to hide the scream that had just escaped her lips. She took a closer look at the figure that had risen from the bushes and barely held the urge to scream again.

The figure was a bruised boy with long spiky black hair. His clothing was ripped up and his body was covered in blood, cuts and bruises all over. It didn't take a smart person to realize that he was in a fatal state, This caused Levy to stop panicking and immediately rush to his side to help him, though the moment she moved, the boy started falling face first towards the ground.

''Solid Script: Mattress!'' Levy said, flicking her wrist in front of her, causing a mattress shaped like the word 'mattress' to appear right under the boy, allowing him to have a painless fall.

She ran towards him again, kneeling when she reached the spot beside him and inspected his body. Just as she thought, he was in a fatal state and he needed treatment right away.

''Solid Script: Bandage!'' Levy said again, flicking her wrist and bandages appeared within the shape of the word itself. She slowly started cleaning the boy's wounds with what she knows. She was lucky she had read a book or two about first aid, so she knew how to deal with situations that involved injuries, however, she had never read anything for a case this serious, meaning she had both her fingers crossed inwardly that she was doing the right thing.

Several minutes passed and Levy wiped her sweaty forehead. She had tied up most of the boy's injuries and just sat there beside him. She did not want to leave his side.

Dusk was slowly approaching. In a few minutes, the sun would set and who knows what could come and hurt the boy more than he already is. She decided to stay seated next to him and wait for her companions to arrive.

''Levy-chan!'' Lucy yelled as she came out of the bushes, startling the said girl.

**Well that was fast! **She thought and smiled. ''Lu-chan!'' She ran towards her and hugged her, which made Lucy wince in pain. ''Ah, Sorry, what happened?''

''Sorry we couldn't come earlier, both Erza and I ran into someone and well... We were busy. Are you okay?''

''Yes, why?''

''We heard you let out a high-pitched scream, so we thought you were in trouble.''

''Well, my scream was because of this guy.'' Levy pointed at the boy behind her who was unconscious on the mattress she had created.

''Who's he?'' Erza asked as she appeared from the bushes.

''I don't know. He just came badly injured, which made me scream. I thought he was a zombie.'' Levy confessed, earning a slight giggle from Lucy ''But then I realized he wasn't so I treated his wounds, though I'm not sure if they're enough. He needs proper treatment right away.''

''Well let's go then.'' Lucy said, encouraging the idea and hoping she would get out of the forest before it would get any darker.

''What about the mission?'' Levy asked.

''Don't worry, I found the necklace.'' Erza said, re-quipping it into her hand.

''When di-'' Lucy started, but was cut off immediately.

''Just now when we were running, that's why I was late. I spotted it while you were running here. It was beside a cave, so I'm guessing some kind of animal found it, then lost interest a few minutes after that and decided to abandon it.'' Erza explained.

''Well, let's go then.'' Levy said, walking up to the boy. ''How are we gonna pick him up though?'' She asked, her hands cupping her chin.

''Oh I know!'' Lucy said then reached into her key chain and pulled out a silver key. ''Open! Gate of the Clock Consolation! Horologium!''

The key's tip made a sea-blue coloured magic circle and a grand clock appeared with hands, feet and a head at the top of it.

''Hello, Lucy-sama.'' The clock said with a weirdly toned voice.

''Horologium, can you please carry him inside you? and is there anyway you can heal him?'' Lucy ordered.

''No. I'm Sorry. Healing is not my specialty, however, I will make sure he gets comfortable inside me.'' **(dirty mind kicking in)**

''Okay, thank you.'' Lucy said and started to walk as the boy's body started to glow and he appeared inside Horologium.

''Let's go then!'' Levy said, running out of the forest as fast as she could, not only because she wanted to save the boy, but because it was dark and she didn't want to stay there longer.

''Wait!'' Lucy called after her, following her friend. Erza did the same, but she stayed beside Horologium in case someone attacks.

* * *

The boy woke up with his whole body aching. He opened his eyes slowly, allowing light to enter his red orbs. He let out a sigh as he remembered what had happened.

He had been weak.

He had let the 2 criminals mess him up when it was suppose to be the other way around.

That's when it hit him.

**Where Am I?**

He tried sitting up, which was painful though he did not care and managed to sit up with his body slouched down from the tiredness he was experiencing. He rubbed his slowly and moved his neck around, attempting to crack it.

''Oh, you're up.'' The boy was startled when he heard a voice coming from the doorway. He turned around. His red eyes met with Erza's brown ones.

''Where the hell am I?'' he asked rudely.

''No worries, we were happy to help you.'' Erza replied, ignoring his question.

''Seriously woman, where am I?'' The boy asked this time, rudely again however his voice carried more stern than before.

Erza let out a sigh. ''You're in a medical clinic. We found you in the jungle badly bruised and on the verge of death, my companion helped you out. Without her you would be dead.''

''I asked where I am, not your life story.''

Erza's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as she felt her temper getting shorter and shorter. She took in deep breaths trying to calm herself down. ''Anyway...'' She started. ''Answer the 5 Ws.''

''No.''

''Who are you?''

''No.''

''What happened that had you so badly bruised in the forest?''

''None of your business.''

''Where are you from?''

''Shut up, I'm tired.''

Erza's clenched her fists. She was not angry at the moment. She was furious.

**How dare he reply like that!**

**Did he not realize that THEY were the reason hes alive in bed right now?**

''Fine, at least tell me your name.''

''Why?''

''Because I asked you.'' Erza replied. Her tone was very serious as she made the deadliest glare she could possibly muster. The boy flinched under her gaze.

''It's Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox.'' The boy answered, not meeting her scary eyes.

''Well Gajeel, it was _nice _meeting you.'' She said, saying the word 'nice' through gritted teeth.

''I can't really say the same to you though.'' He mumbled under his breath, making his words go unheard by her.

''Erza!'' Levy came in through the door, then realized that Gajeel was up, so she waved at him with a smile. ''I'm Levy. I'm glad to see your up. Nice to meet you.''

Gajeel scoffed and turned his gaze away from her. The blunette looked down for a brief moment before remembering why she was calling Erza in the first place.

''The doctor said we can leave him here if we needed to leave.''

''Oh. I guess we should go back to Fairy Tail then, no need staying here if this guy is up now.'' Erza said. Her usual attitude would include her staying by the person's side until they are fully healed, though the guy pushed her buttons and she now couldn't stand the thought of staying another day with him.

''Well, let's go packing then. Lu-chan said the train leaves in an hour.'' Levy turned around and was about to run before she waved ''Bye.'' and left, as if they have been friends for the past 90 years.

''Shes the one who saved your life by the way.'' Erza said and started walking away from the room.

.

.

.

''Thank you...'' Gajeel muttered under his breath, making sure no one heard him. ''Well, time to get outta here!''

* * *

**_Kyto's Special Writing Place _**I feel like this chapter was boring... but I needed to put it in here, its part of the plot, so... sorry if you were bored to death.

.

.

Drop by what you thought, I love hearing from you guys :)  
Also, the **Mistletoe **thing from last chapter... Next chapter will include, uhm, a _certain _talk about that.  
.

.

Anyways, bye bye!


	14. Juu-Yon

Sorry, I re-updated this chapter! I realized that I accidentally deleted the first part =_=

* * *

Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was young? What kind of troubles would she have ran into? How did she end up at the guild at such a young age?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Erza walked in through the guild doors and was welcomed by the smell of alcohol. The place reeked as if a massive barrel had exploded inside it, which Erza didn't doubt, since she knew that she was walking in through Fairy Tail and that _everything _was possible.

Once Erza, Levy and Lucy had reached the train station, they had went their separate ways, since Erza had murmured something about needing to have a talk with their master.

As she continued her walk towards the master's office, her arms lay by her side, swaying slowly as she made her way to the flight of stairs that led to it. Her flat heels clicked on the steps as she climbed the stairs, however, the sound was barely audible due to the loud ruckus the other guild members were producing.

As she reached the top, she made her way to the office. She clenched her hand into a fist and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds before the Master's 'come in' was heard.

She placed her hand on the silver door knob, causing her body to slightly shiver as she felt how cold the metal was. Twisting it, she pushed the wooden door open, then walked in. Her eyes checked the office out for a brief amount of time as she waited for the master to initiate.

The left side had a few brown wooden shelves, which were filled with books, neatly lined across their shelves. The right side had a long light blue couch stretched out across the wall with a dark blue mattress under it. In front of it was a brown wooden table that had a spherical lacrima in front of it.

''Erza?'' Makarov said. Her eyes stopped wandering around the room and she diverted her gaze towards him.

''The job went well, though I'm here to tell you about a certain guy we met on a job.'' She paused for a brief moment. ''His name was Gajeel Redfox, we found him badly wounded in the forest, the reason I'm telling you this is because his magic power felt different.''

''Different?'' Makarov raised an eyebrow.

''Hn.'' Erza nodded. ''I don't think Levy or Lucy felt it, but his magic power felt like Natsu's. I'm guessing hes a dragon slayer of some sorts.'' Erza crossed her arms after she finished her sentence.

The guild master wandered for a few seconds. ''Where is he now?''

''We left him at the hospital. He refused to communicate with us. All we got out of him was his name, and that was after many... many attempts.''

''Oh, okay then child. You may leave now.''

Erza nodded her head and exited the master's office. She yawned lightly as she walked down the stairs. The guild hadn't changed while she was at the master's office, not that she expected it to, she was only there for a few minutes anyway.

From her current place, which is halfway down the wooden stairs, she could see the familiar heads of her companions. Gray, Elfman, Cana, and Mirajane, along with a few other people she had known around the guild.

She made her way towards Mirajane, who was currently sitting -on the table- in front of Elfman, for a nice friendly talk.

**Boy, never thought I'd say that.**

Lately, well, ever since the gate-of-hell incident, Mirajane has been acting nicer to everyone. Though not by much, you could see the difference, and the biggest one was that lately she hasn't been picking as many fights with Erza as she use to. They have actually been on good terms lately.

* * *

Lisanna, Natsu and Happy were sitting in their straw hut quietly. While Natsu was sitting there with his legs crossed, his hands clasping his ankles and looking at Happy's sleepy figure, Lisanna was beside the feline, tucking him onto a few hay strands.

''Ne, Natsu.'' Lisanna said while fiddling with the hem of her dress, grabbing the attention of the pink haired boy who was sitting beside her.

''Yea?'' Natsu turned around so he was facing her. Happy was currently sleeping in between them while being covered by a white blanket.

''D-do you like Gray?'' Her face blushed furiously from the question, although it seemed like she was embarrassed, her eyes were slightly downcast, as she was afraid of the answer she was about to receive.

Natsu's eyes widened. He was about to yell but he remembered that Happy was sleeping beside them, so he lowered his voice into a whisper. An some-what angry whisper. ''What! Noway!''

''W-well... you k-kissed him.'' Lisanna said, biting her lips to stop tears that have been forming in her eyes. She was sad, miserable, and probably depressed. Despite her being 11, she liked Natsu. A lot. It was very obvious for everyone, except for him. He seemed too dense to notice her feelings. But she wasn't mad. Even if he were to know, there would be nothing he could do. They already spend most of their time together, but the thought of him not liking her back saddened her.

''On the cheek! Besides, we were under a **mistletoe**! And I was being pressured.'' He folded his arms across his chest and looked the other way.

''Would you have kissed me if I was under the mistletoe with you?'' She blurted out without thinking. Once she realized what she had said, she looked away as her face blushed massively.

''W-what!'' Natsu's face flushed as the question escaped her lips.

''I'm just kidding! Sheesh!'' She said, covering for herself as she avoided his gaze.

**Awkward Silence**

Lisanna lifted her head up and caught Natsu's eyes. Although he was trying hard not to look at her, his eyes used their own mind and moved on their own.

They were locked into each other's eyes. Time slowed around them. All they could see was each other's eyes. A snickering sound shook them out of their trances. Both of them turned around, looking away while blushing furiously.

''They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other...'' Happy said, rolling his tongue to extend the word.

* * *

Lucy and Levy strode across the streets of Magnolia, heading towards their beloved guild. As they were walking, both girls were pre-occupied with their own thoughts, that the atmosphere had fallen into a silence which neither of them realized.

Lucy's train of thoughts were all involving the nervousness she was feeling towards seeing Gray again. It had been a day since the incident with him, and it wasn't that she hates it, she just doesn't want to see his reaction. She feels as if she'll get embarrassed when he ends up confronting her about how she shouldn't have come to his house since no one else was allowed, and also telling her that he didn't want any more hugs -since he didn't hug back, she figured he didn't like it-. Lucy sighed. According to Levy told her, Gray will just simply let it go. She said that he's very laid back, despite being reckless at times, though she couldn't help but feel bad about it.

Levy's situation was some-what similar. It was about the guy they saved. His name was Gajeel -Erza told her on the train ride- and he looked pretty cute in her opinion, though his attitude was a complete no, no. She wondered why he was so mean to her, or them, as Erza complained on the train ride. They had saved his life and he had been such a jerk about it. How could he? and he didn't even say a thank you.

Ugh, Levy hated ungrateful people like him, if she would have known he was such a jerk, she would have... well she would have done the same thing. Even if he was trying to kill her, she didn't have it in her heart to leave a wounded person like that. She thought that was one of her weaknesses, not being able to let someone die.

Both girls failed to realize that they had been standing right in front of the guild for the past 3 minutes. They were too deep in their thoughts, however, a certain explosion from the inside sent a flying figure out the door, bumping into them and knocking them down, snapping them out of their thoughts.

Groans were heard as the 2 girls tried standing up. Once they did, both of them dusted their clothes before looking at the person who was thrown at them. Levy inwardly laughed as she saw Lucy's figure stiffen.

It was Gray.

He was on his back on the ground, groaning in pain. Levy walked up to him and offered him a hand, in which he accepted before she darted into the guild, leaving her best friend and the ice-mage alone.

Lucy made a mental note to stab her friend later.

''H-hello, uhm... Gray.'' Lucy stuttered shyly while playing with her shirt. Her eyes were anywhere but him, not due to the fact that he was in nothing but underwear (she was almost used to that) but because she was nervous.

''Oh, Lucy! I've been meaning to talk to you about the other day, but I couldn't find you since you, Erza and Levy headed off to a mission.'' He said. ''Let's see...'' A blush made it's way across his cheeks so he turned around to hide his face.

Lucy looked up the moment he turned around and misunderstood what he was doing. She knew what was coming, and she didn't want to hear it, so instead, she bowed her head and apologized.

''I'm sorry I came to your house 2 days ago!''

''Uh-'' Gray turned around, and was surprised to see Lucy bowing her head.

''Also, sorry for hugging you without permission.''

''Tha-''

''I promise it won't happen again!''

''Wha-''

''Just don't hate m-'' Gray grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Startled, the blonde lifted her head up and was greeted by Gray's confused eyes.

''What are you talking about?'' He asked.

''Th-the thing-''

''I don't care about that.''

''You don't?'' Lucy felt happy yet sad at the same time.

''Nope, all I was going to say was thank you for this pendant.'' He let go of her shoulders and laced his finger around the necklace. ''I love it.'' He smiled happily.

''O-oh...''

''And also... about the hug...''

''Yeah?''

''Thank you.''

Lucy was surprised. Her eyes widened as both her eyebrows went so far up her forehead, she feared that they'll get tangled with her hair.

''Wha-?''

''I needed that hug, and well... you were there to give it to me, so thanks...'' He murmured as his hand found its away on the back on his neck. His voice was barely audible, since he was too embarrassed about it.

Lucy couldn't hold herself, she stepped in and hugged him again.

Same situation happened. He was shirtless, however, this time the cause was different.

The previous one was because she felt bad for him when she saw his sad face, this time, the hug was... she didn't really know. All she knows was that his flushed face was too cute.

Gray this time hugged her back, hoping that she wouldn't see how much redder his face had become.

The moment was so awesome that neither of them wanted to move, however, a certain demon decided to wreck the whole thing.

''Gray! I thought you and Natsu were a thing?! How could you cheat on him like that?'' Mirajane asked with a fake innocent voice as she put her hand on her mouth, acting as if she was dramatically surprised.

Gray pushed Lucy away and turned around, glaring at Mirajane. ''Oi! That's not it! AND DON'T YOU EVEN MENTION _THAT'' _

_''That?''_Lucy asked herself, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She was sad that her moment with Gray was over, though she wasn't going to cry about it. Her happiness that Gray didn't hate her overwhelmed her. She was glad that none of the things that occurred in her head happened in real life.

''Oh!'' Mirajane's act continued. ''By _that, _you don't happen to mean that Natsu ki-'' The moment Mirajane had started her sentence, Gray had charged up towards her, leaping into the air aiming a punch, though the demon caught his wrist with her hand just before his fist could hit her face. ''Oh, I see you wanna fight? HUH?''

**Boom!**

**Bam!**

**Pow!**

**Pew!**

And so... another brawl started, and another table got demolished.

* * *

_**Kyto's Special Writing Place:** _Okay! Just to say a few things.

Sorry this chapter was short. It's around 2k words... usually my other chapters are 3k+, but I couldn't think of anything else to write and not make the story boring. I would have written something about a new years kiss, but seriously, they're 11, noway was I going to do something like that.

Oh! Don't worry! Next chapter will be a time skip! (2 years) Because if I continue it with their current ages, then BAM, you'll be bored to death.

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! AND FAVORITING! AND FOLLOWING! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ 3

AND! I realized that I actually had a lot more NaLi in store for you people, so if your a fan of that pairing, you're going to be REALLY happy. (WOO!)

Uhm, I think that's all.

So~

.

Bye~ Bye~


End file.
